


The Wall: Blackout

by Vinylacetat



Series: The Wall [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Assisted Suicide, Blood, Bondage, Delirium, Drug Use, Existential problems of human being, Flogging, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Psychic and Physical Violence, Routh Sex, and routh sex again
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативный финал. "Сожрать друг друга" — это почти не метафора.<br/>Путешествие будет долгим.</p><p>Alternative ending to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/72636">The Wall</a>. This story has a bad and a very bad ending. Here is the second one.<br/>Ramsay, Theon, knives... what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вспышка

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрите на варнинги и тэги прежде, чем это читать.  
> Вообще-то, мне нравятся варинги-спойлеры. Они предупреждают обо всем, как вампир, который просит впустить его: ты пожалеешь, но тебе понравится. Или нет. Но без твоего разрешения ничего не случится.

_You wanted love?  
That's what you get.  
(The Dresden Dolls – Gardener)_

Теон открыл глаза и пару мгновений вглядывался в темноту, пока не рассмотрел какой-то серый отсвет, проникающий из-за заледенелых ставен. Воздух был холодным, а через грудную клетку шла тяжелая рука. Рамси ровно и глубоко дышал во сне.  
 _Доброе утро, Теон._  
Грудь сдавило чувство тревоги. Что-то пошло не так. Что-то было очень неправильно. Он что-то упустил. Последнее, что помнил — собственные мысли о Джоне Сноу, о том, что предать его просто необходимо, потому что иначе Джон умрет. Потом, кажется, был воздушный замок в небе уходящего лета. Он разрастался, медленно опускаясь на землю, на крепостных стенах и над воротами развевались какие-то флаги и штандарты, но какие именно, Теон рассмотреть не мог. Он всматривался и всматривался — пока не проснулся.  
Сколько времени прошло, сказать было трудно. Теон осторожно двинулся в сторону, опираясь на локти, и медленно выполз из постели. Кисть Рамси, проехавшись по его груди, соскользнула на одеяло, пальцы чуть дернулись, ощупывая пустоту. Теон замер и задержал дыхание, вслушиваясь в этот шелест, а потом потянулся к одежде.  
Он одевался быстро и лихорадочно, путаясь в рукавах, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы прислушаться. Рамси после ночной программы спал, как убитый. Только живой. Здесь и был основной источник проблемы.  
 _Сначала я понял, что могу тебя убить, и это было удивительно.  
Потом — что не могу, и это еще более удивительно._  
Теон подцепил свернутый плащ, взял с лавки меч и выскользнул из спальни.  
В дверь Сэма Тарли он ударил обеими ладонями, чувствуя проникающий из-за нее запах горьких трав, нагретого железа и едкой гари. Подергал ручку — ничего. Дверь была заперта. Братья Дозора обычно не закрывались, но Сэм проводил здесь какие-то эксперименты и превратил очаг в мейстерский атанор, так что в последнее время с наущения Джона держал дверь закрытой.  
\- Сноу, — раздалось из-за двери. — Сноу.  
\- Сэм?! — Теон дернул ручку еще раз прежде, чем понял, что слышит голос ворона.  
 _Сноу.  
Кто-то должен был умереть сегодня на рассвете.  
И если уж Рамси жив, а я все проспал, как последний идиот, то…_  
Он саданул в дверь кулаком и бросился бежать.  
Бежалось не очень хорошо. Пару раз Теон споткнулся на ровном месте, чуть было не потеряв равновесие и не растянувшись. И все-таки, когда он добрался до лестницы на Стену, то понял, что пробежался не зря.  
Джон обернулся, глядя на него с тоской. Было все еще темно, но у подножия лестницы горел факел, тусклый в предрассветных сумерках, готовых сгуститься и перейти в дневную темноту. Глаза Джона блестели в бледном свете. Теон рывком преодолел расстояние между ними, стремительно поднялся по ступенькам, хватаясь за перила, и, забежав вперед, перегородил Джону путь на площадке первого пролета.  
Дыхание сбивалось, когда он сказал:  
\- Джон, прости… Прости, что... предаю твое доверие.  
\- Зачем ты здесь? — голос Джона прозвучал страдальчески.  
\- Я так не могу... Я тебя туда не пущу!  
Джон тяжело вздохнул и вскинул подбородок. Вид у него стал упрямый.  
\- Теон, уйди с дороги, — попросил он. — Мало мне Сэма… Просто уйди.  
\- Нет, — Теон покачал головой.  
\- Я все решил. Иди к Сэму и Кожаному, я оставил им распоряжения.  
Теон не двигался, вцепившись в деревянный столб. Другой рукой нащупал на поясе меч — не имея, впрочем, никаких конкретных соображений, что с ним делать. Угрожать Джону оружием, чтобы спасти его жизнь, было бы глупо. Не говоря уже о том, что Джон превосходил его как мечник даже в старые времена. А сейчас и подавно.  
Джон тоже это знал.  
\- Мне неудобно тебе это напоминать, — сказал он чуть извиняющимся тоном, — но я сильнее.  
\- Ничего. Я хотя бы попытаюсь.  
Джон отбросил волосы с лица, зачесав их пятерней.  
\- Знаешь, в чем смысл обетов, Теон?.. Почему те, кто принимает черное, клянутся не брать жены, не связывать свою жизнь с другим человеком?  
Теон пожал плечами. Ничего приличного и соответствующего моменту он по этому поводу сказать не мог.  
\- Я понял это слишком поздно, когда оказался за Стеной, — продолжал Джон. — Такие чувства делают людей уязвимыми и ослабляют решимость в минуту выбора. Как ты сейчас ослабляешь мою решимость... Поэтому отойди в сторону, прошу тебя.  
Теон шмыгнул носом и помотал головой. Своими словами Джон добился эффекта, прямо противоположного тому, на который, очевидно, рассчитывал. Теон не знал, как можно отойти в сторону, отпустив на смерть человека, который только что признался в своих колебаниях. И своей симпатии. Хотя тут Теон сомневался, что понял его верно.  
 _Неужели он правда думает, будто я скажу “что же, раз надо, то пусть так” — и отойду?.._  
\- Нет, — прошептал Теон, почему-то став очень скупым на слова.  
Зато у Джона такой проблемы не было.  
\- Я отдал свою жизнь Ночному Дозору, зная, что погибну здесь, — сказал он, и его лицо осветилось строгой красотой, а голос набрал силу. Теон залюбовался им в этот момент. — С тех пор я успел усомниться в том, что считал истинным, и получить удары от тех, кого считал товарищами. Но слова моей клятвы по-прежнему имеют для меня вес, даже если мы — последние дозорные на Стене. Только наша отвага может защитить мир от тьмы. Или преградить ей путь, хотя бы ненадолго. Среди этой ночи и всех, которые грядут после нее, так мы говорили. И вот это “после” настало — сплошная ночь. Но пока последний из нас стоит здесь, люди все еще остаются на этом рубеже. И пока…  
На этом слове Джон, охнув, повалился, как подкошенный, и съехал по ступеням к подножию лестницы.  
Рамси оценивающе взглянул на рукоять меча, которой огрел его по затылку, и почесал подбородок.  
Теон смотрел на него, раскрыв глаза и рот, и не понимал, как он умудрился настолько тихо подняться по лестнице у Джона за спиной. Он привычно напрягся, но Рамси больше ничего не делал.  
Теон упал на колени, наклоняясь над телом Джона. Темные ресницы того были плотно сжаты, на бледных щеках до сих пор горели два четко очерченных пятна румянца.  
Теон поднял глаза на Рамси, дернул губами, но так ничего и не смог сказать. Под плащом Рамси был чуть ли не голый. Из кожаных штанов торчал хвост рубахи, на открытую грудь было холодно смотреть. Вид у него был расхристанный. Как и у самого Теона, наверное. Зато Джон был одет на славу, очень аккуратно — толстый меховой воротник с фибулой, которая не давалась под пальцы, ровное перекрестье перевязи, застежки кожаного дублета до самого горла, ни одной не пропущено. Пальцы во всем этом путались. И что-то внутри заныло, когда Теон представил себе, что он так тщательно одевался, собираясь _умирать_.  
\- Проклятье… — Теон просунул пальцы Джону под воротник, щупая шею. На фоне черной ткани едва заметным паром поднималось дыхание.  
Теон поморщился:  
\- Рамси… Я не знаю, что ты… Но ты ударил по голове лорда-командующего. А скоро будет развод караула. Надо его унести отсюда.  
\- Можно просто содрать ему кожу с лица, — предложил Рамси. Потом критически осмотрел шевелюру Джона, разметавшуюся по снегу и воротнику.  
Теон быстро обернулся к нему и понял, что Рамси, вроде бы, пошутил. Глаза у него были пустые, а губы выглядели так, словно он их изгрыз, а потом они обветрились. Ночью Теон такого не помнил.  
\- Седьмое пекло, — дернув за ремешок на вороте Джона, он крайне глупо сорвал себе ноготь на большом пальце и немедленно засунул палец в рот.  
Рамси наблюдал за этим с большим вниманием.  
\- У тебя кровь.  
Здесь Теон не выдержал:  
\- Да ты что? Кровь, значит? У меня всегда кровь, ты знаешь это? Всегда.  
Рамси чуть наклонил голову в сторону, внимательно его разглядывая. Дотронуться он не пытался. Теон промокнул палец рукавом, но по контуру ногтя тут же проступила новая красная кайма.  
Он схватил Джона за плащ, пытаясь поднять. Поднять получилось, но тащить его Теон был не в силах. Гибкий и поджарый Джон стал тяжелым и неудобным, как все раненые. Его руки висели, как плети. Ко всему прочему, полное облачение дозорного добавляло веса.  
\- Напомни, мы с тобой уже прятали трупы?..  
Теон от удивления ослабил хватку, когда Рамси, приблизившись вплотную, перехватил Джона под мышками. Голова Джона откинулась ему на плечо. Выглядело это до того дико, что Теон несколько раз моргнул.  
\- Почему ты вообще... — попытался спросить он, оглядываясь на низкие строения рядом.  
\- Ты же хотел его остановить. По мне, так пусть прыгал бы со Стены. Распоряжения он оставил... Да этот волчий выблядок, — Рамси сплюнул в снег, — единственный, кто держит каторжников и дикарей в замке от того, чтобы начать друг друга резать с голодухи.  
 _На себя посмотри. Каторжник и дикарь в одном лице, и главный по части резанья._  
Рамси этого и не отрицал:  
\- Моя вырезка им будет дорого стоить. А ты что станешь делать, а? Успеешь залезть куда-нибудь повыше с луком?  
Это была самая связная и разумная речь, которую Теон слышал от него за долгое время. Ее форма несколько отвлекала от содержания. Осмыслить содержание Теон как следует не мог. Он вообще не был до конца уверен, что проснулся — мысли мешались и перепутывались.  
\- Вот и получи, — Рамси швырнул тело Джона на него, изобразив руками что-то, отдаленно напоминающее птичьи крылья. Не то подражал почтовому ворону, не то глумился над символом Дозора.  
Джон повалился как мешок с мукой. Поймав его, Теон едва устоял на ногах.  
Из-за столба лестницы появилось круглое и бледное лицо Сэма.  
\- Первый на ветчину, — прокомментировал это Рамси.  
Сэм шарахнулся от него и спросил, вытягивая шею:  
\- Что случилось?..  
Теон начал оседать под тяжестью Джона, зачерпывая снег голенищами сапог.  
\- Сэм, помоги, — попросил он, и Сэм осторожно двинулся к нему, не сводя глаз с Рамси.  
Рамси молча развернулся и пропал в темноте.

Сэм обмотал кусок льда тряпицей и протянул сверток Теону. Тот, сидя на краю койки, перебирал волосы Джона, пытаясь оценить масштаб повреждений. Под густыми черными прядями прощупывалась горячая припухлость, но крови не было. Теон прижал к этому месту холодную примочку, и Джон тихо застонал. Лед медленно таял. С занемевших пальцев закапало на подушку.  
Теон посмотрел на эти капли, закрыл глаза и несколько мгновений молился Утонувшему.  
Во-первых, о том, чтобы Джон Сноу не пострадал слишком сильно.  
Во-вторых, о том, чтобы Джон Сноу пострадал достаточно, и у него отшибло память.  
Пусть вообще забудет, куда ходил и зачем.  
\- Сноу, — веско сказал ворон из клетки.  
Прозвучало так, словно он обличал еще одного человека, носившего когда-то это имя.  
\- Сноу, Сноу, — хмуро подтвердил Теон, укрывая Джона одеялом.  
Келья Сэма, куда они притащили Джона, вмещала теперь, в числе прочего, клетку с вороном Мормонта. Клетка переехала из арсенала, потому что Джон сказал, что ворон слишком разболтался и выкриками мешает спать. Сэм расспрашивать его не стал, а Теон — тем более. Он подозревал, что у Джона есть довольно много причин, чтобы спать беспокойно. В конце концов, когда ты — командующий последнего человеческого бастиона, раскатистое “Мрррак!” посреди ночи не повышает настроения.  
Сэм начал с того, что взорвал в атаноре горючую смесь и лишил ворона зрения. “Я не нарочно”, — сказал он, чуть не плача. Может быть, он действительно расплакался — или глаза просто слезились. В последнее время он постоянно ходил с красными глазами.  
Теперь, стало быть, Джон снова воссоединился с вороном.  
Теона во всех этих перемещениях беспокоил еще один момент — Сэм жил близко от его комнаты, и теперь Рамси был от Джона всего в паре десятков футов.  
Если Рамси, конечно, вообще там. Теон снова закрыл глаза, как будто пытаясь нащупать его мысленным взором — и ничего не почувствовал. Если Рамси и караулил его в спальне, это никак себя не проявляло.  
Он вслушался в ровное дыхание Джона.  
\- Спит? — спросил Сэм, наклоняясь над койкой.  
Только что он влил Джону в рот какой-то теплый отвар.  
\- Похоже на то. Я думаю, он всю ночь не спал, — сказал Теон, представляя себе, как Джон мерил комнату шагами до самого утра.  
Сэм в ответ на эти его слова почему-то покраснел, и Теон понял, что тот тоже не спал. В час совы Сэм торчал у него под дверью. Наверное, другую часть ночи он торчал под дверью у Джона. И, похоже, имел с ним какой-то тяжелый разговор. “Мало мне Сэма”, вспомнил он. Словом, ночь выдалась проблематичной для всех. Разве что Рамси выспался.  
Теон прижал руку к лицу.  
\- Так ты знал? — спросил он.  
\- О чем? — Сэм покраснел еще сильнее.  
\- Про Джона, — поспешил пояснить Теон. — Что он собирался пойти в ледяную камеру.  
\- Да. Я п-пытался его отговорить, но он меня не слушал. Сказал, что это его дело… Мне кажется, он все еще не может забыть то, что случилось с ним за Стеной. И поэтому… Теперь, когда вопрос только в том, каким способом мы п-погибнем… все так себя ведут.  
Теону эта мысль показалась глубокой, и он задумался. Хотя и предпочел не акцентировать внимание на том, что имел в виду Сэмвелл, говоря про “всех”.  
\- Я не смог ему помешать, — продолжал Сэм. — Зато ты… Не представляю, как ты это сделал, но ты поступил правильно. Я бы не смог его ударить. Тем более, так хорошо.  
\- Чего?.. — растерялся Теон.  
\- Я плохо умею бить, но разбираюсь в ушибах, — сказал Сэм и сразу перестал заикаться. — Очень точный оглушающий удар. Но при этом не опасный. Мясники таким способом глушат скот перед убоем, чтобы обездвижить, но сохранить правильный ток крови… Ой, я не то хотел сказать, — Сэм быстро глянул на Джона, смутился, сообразив, что лекарские познания завели его далековато, и пояснил: — Некоторые мейстеры тоже так умеют.  
\- Это не я, — покачал головой Теон. — Я вообще не знал, что делать.  
\- А что… этот, что ли? — растерялся Сэм.  
Теон кивнул.  
\- Как твои опыты? — спросил он, чтобы сменить тему.  
\- Лучше, — Сэм оживился, как бывало всегда, если речь шла о мейстерских и ученых штуках. — Джон разрешил мне брать в библиотеке все, что я хочу, и я прочел несколько манускриптов о горючих смесях. Ты не представляешь, сколько их существует, кроме дикого огня. Жаль, негде взять большую часть ингредиентов. Даже до песка не докопаться, земля стылая…  
\- А зачем песок?  
\- Чтобы прилипало. Представь, при осаде бросаешь бутылку, она разбивается, и состав покрывает собой осадный таран, или черепахи… И все это горит.  
Его лицо осветилось искренним восхищением, и Теон не смог сдержать улыбки. Сэм не был жесток, а при виде горящих людей мог упасть в обморок. Его не привлекала возможность нести смерть, но восхищал сам процесс изготовления работающих составов из масла, смолы и кучки порошков. А еще он любил разные хитрые конструкции.  
\- Единственная проблема сейчас — глаза, — поделился он. — Когда смесь загорается, происходит очень яркая белая вспышка. Я придумал, как можно было бы защититься — прорезать в кушаке две дыры и вставить туда куски закопченной слюды. Через такие астрономы смотрят на солнце.  
Теон представил себе Сэма с глазами, укрытыми двумя почерневшими стеклами.  
\- В таком виде ты всех мертвецов распугаешь.  
\- Что ты смеешься, так можно вообще глаз лишиться. Вот, что с вороном стало… — Сэм погрустнел и посмотрел на клетку.  
Теон проследил его взгляд и перестал ухмыляться. Ворон беспомощно крутил головой из стороны в сторону.  
\- Бедняга, — сказал Теон. — Признайся, ты на нем практиковался.  
\- Ты что! — обиделся Сэм. — То есть, иногда так делают, да… Иногда заживо режут зверей, чтобы посмотреть, как устроены их тела. Некоторые даже людей — рабов или пленников, — он снова осекся, но Теон молчал, и Сэм быстро закончил: — Я бы не стал причинять вред ворону. Тем более, Джон его любит.  
\- Прости, я снова плохо пошутил. Просто ты очень умный, а я ничего в этом не смыслю. Когда в Винтерфелле они с Роббом учились, — Теон взглянул на спящего Джона, — я предпочитал сбежать на тренировочную площадку.  
\- Мне бы не п-помешало больше тренировок дома.  
\- Зато сейчас ты делаешь то, что у тебя получается лучше всего, — отозвался Теон, выжимая над тазом мокрую тряпку. — Никогда не знаешь, как все повернется.  
\- Хррень! — высказался между тем ворон.  
Теон поднял брови.  
\- Это он мне?  
\- Ой… — Сэм снова порозовел. — Нет. У меня состав не выходил, и я… Ругался, было дело.  
\- Сраная хрень! — подтвердил ворон.  
\- Это про мою смесь, — грустно заключил Сэм.  
\- У него есть причины на тебя злиться, — заметил Теон.

Вернувшись к себе в комнату, он практически столкнулся с Рамси. Тот был в кои-то веки одет прилично — под плащом был дублет, на перевязи висело оружие.  
Теон остановился, не решаясь войти, и вообще не очень представляя, как быть. Только что он шутил с Сэмом, но во всех этих шутках был привкус пира на тонущем корабле. Сэм улыбался так же искренне, как пугался, так что Теон не мог удержаться.  
При этом он не был до конца уверен, что проснулся — или что до сих пор жив. Он упустил все возможности и ничего не сделал. Даже Джона не смог бы остановить… сам.  
Рамси отступил в сторону, давая ему дорогу.  
\- Как волчий бастард, не сдох? — поинтересовался он.  
Теон молча покачал головой.  
\- Поздравляю, — Рамси погладил яблоко рукояти меча и с некоторым разочарованием в голосе добавил: — Надо было бить другим концом.  
Теон глянул на него и поспешил отвернуться. Раздражение, которое он испытывал, было связано даже не с поступками Рамси — за последние несколько часов он ничего слишком плохого не сделал — а с тем, что мотивы этих поступков были непонятны. Только какое-то багровое и горячее копошащееся месиво. Этот образ касался мыслей Теона ночью, где-то на границе сна и яви.  
\- Бывает, что хочешь кого-нибудь убить, а потом... передумываешь, так? — негромко сказал Рамси.  
Теон забыл, что только что не мог на него смотреть. Взгляд приклеился к его лицу, и его было не отвести. Так трудно бывает удержаться от того, чтобы не разглядывать с болезненным вниманием тела после битвы, даже если в желудке от этого появляется тяжелый комок. Только в глаза он Рамси предпочитал не смотреть, выбирая какое-нибудь другое место на лице. Например, губы.  
 _Он не может ни на что намекать. У него бы не хватило терпения.  
Он же прямо шпарит все, что на уме._  
Рот Рамси дрогнул:  
\- Ты хотел меня убить ночью.  
 _Да, вот так это и бывает._  
Волна страха, поднявшегося из глубины, ударила в голову прибоем, в ушах зашумело, и пульс в висках застучал: соври-соври-соври. Теон глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь заглушить это суматошное биение. Трястись ужасно надоело.  
Он бы решил, что не хочет унижать себя оправданиями или ложью — если бы между ними оставалась какая-то возможность унижения себя или друг друга. Так что он промолчал просто так. “Да” получилось молчаливым.  
Рамси плотно сжал челюсти, и Теон увидел, как потемнело его лицо. Он представил себе, какие картины в этот самый момент проходят у Рамси перед внутренним взором. Сплющенная гортань в вырванном горле. Зубы в красной луже. Кровавые корешки прядей волос.  
Ему показалось, что в комнате стало жарче, как будто открыли печь.  
\- Так бежал за Сноу, что даже меня прирезать забыл?  
Рамси шагнул к нему, страшный и совершенно неотвратимый, и схватил за плечи, притягивая к себе. Теон охнул, инстинктивно упираясь ему руками в грудь. Это было примерно как отпихивать падающую лавину.  
Рамси ударил его кулаком в скулу так сильно, что Теон отлетел и с размаху сел на стул, ударившись копчиком и спиной. Он прижал руку к лицу. Болело ужасно, но, по крайней мере, теперь на Рамси не было латной перчатки. Рамси навалился на него, упершись коленом ему между ног, а руками сжав деревянную спинку. Его губы оказались в паре дюймов от глаз Теона. Видно было, как мелькнул кончик языка, когда он быстро облизнулся.  
Теон хотел спросить, почему он молчал, если знал все с самого начала. Или с какого момента он там все знал… Но решил, что вопросов он Рамси задавать не будет. Скула ныла так, что даже рот было трудно открыть.  
Тяжелое и горячее дыхание оседало у Теона на лице. Рамси закусил губу, как будто что-то его терзало. Когда Теон вернулся в комнату, он собирался уходить. Теперь, наверное, передумал.  
Рамси отвел его руку в сторону и дотронулся до его щеки. Его пальцы были такими горячими, что боль сделалась еще сильнее. Теон бы не отказался взамен от чего-нибудь вроде куска льда, который прижимал к голове Джона. Рамси, удерживая в ладони его лицо, зацепил большим пальцем губы. Провел рукой по ушибленной скуле. Теон уже было подумал, что происходит что-то новое, но Рамси зло и грязно выругался, а потом полез ему в штаны. Он выглядел голодным.  
В это было трудновато поверить. Отдавало плохой шуткой — после всей этой ночи, наполненной событиями. Впрочем, как это работает, Теон знал давно и слишком хорошо. Рамси возбуждался каждый раз, когда его бил. Жестокость у него всегда была слишком тесно сплетена с желанием. Наверное, это причиняло неудобство ему самому, если он был настроен на мучительство или был в ярости. В Дредфорте Теон с определенностью выбирал меньшее зло. Теон верил, что Рамси до сих пор способен сделать что-нибудь намного хуже зуботычины.  
 _У него на поясе нож. И он знает все про эту ночь._  
Рамси сполз на пол, встав на колени между его разведенных ног. В последний раз он проделывал такое после того, как разбил Теону нос. Похоже, в этом была какая-то система.  
Нескольких глубоких вздохов ушло у Теона на то, чтобы поверить — кромсать его не будут. Во всяком случае, прямо сейчас. Именно поэтому он не собирался безвольно терпеть то, что Рамси расшнуровывает его штаны.  
Собрав всю свою волю, Теон негромко сказал:  
\- Убери руки.  
Рамси взглянул на него с совершенно непередаваемым выражением. В его льдисто сверкавших глазах плескалось безумие. Руки он правда убрал — поднял и показал Теону. И потянул шнурок зубами. Это было неожиданно, и Теон растерялся. В следующий момент его штаны уже были приспущены, а упавшие темные пряди скрыли лицо Рамси, когда он опустил голову.  
Теон хотел его отпихнуть, но для этого пришлось бы оттаскивать за волосы. Представить себе этого он не мог. Поэтому вцепился в грубые деревянные подлокотники стула, на котором сидел.  
Почувствовав шершавые трещинки у Рамси на губах, он зашипел сквозь зубы. Закрыл глаза и открыл снова, чтобы увидеть, как ритмично двигается его голова. Одной рукой Рамси до боли сжимал бедро Теона, а другую запустил в собственные кожаные штаны.  
\- О, боги, переста-а… — конец фразы нечленораздельно смешался, потому что Рамси не только не перестал, но и удвоил усилия.  
Хрена с два он бы перестал. Он знал, что происходит с Теоном еще лучше, чем тот сам, потому что ощущал его возбуждение языком и губами. Его рот был горячим, как топка.  
Пальцы на руках потеплели, и Теон почувствовал, что действительно не умер. Он слышал, как стучит у Рамси кровь в висках — или это были его собственные виски. Теперь он не был уверен, что хочет избавиться от Рамси прямо сейчас. Казалось, что его поднимает нарастающей волной, и вот-вот швырнет вниз.  
Теон с трудом мог поверить, что это происходит снова. К рассвету он уже успел попрощаться с собственным телом. Прощание вышло насыщенным. И неожиданным, потому что в каком-то смысле было встречей после долгой разлуки.  
Дыхание сбилось, и Теон откинул голову, сдавливая коленями бока Рамси. Что-то затрещало — деревянное кресло, или граница между реальностью и тяжелым мороком.  
Теон застонал и оторвал руки от подлокотников, хватаясь за воздух. Пальцы зависли у Рамси над плечами, а потом вцепились в его шею. Под ладонями дрогнуло, когда Рамси сглотнул. Его глаза были полузакрыты и смотрели куда-то вовне. Он напрягся, вытянувшись, а потом уронил голову, прижавшись лбом ко внутренней стороне бедра Теона.  
Момент отошел в прошлое. Как будто волна разбилась, выбросив обломки на пустой берег. После все выглядело уже совсем иначе. Скула, о которой Теон на несколько минут забыл, начала болеть снова. Больше всего теперь хотелось, чтобы Рамси ушел.  
Теон так и сказал, прочистив горло:  
\- Пошел вон.  
Рамси вскинул голову, и на какой-то миг Теон приготовился к еще одному удару. На щеках у Рамси обозначились жесткие желваки, и черты его лица, секунду назад выглядевшие смазанными, заострились. Теон так и не смог привыкнуть к этой смене выражений.  
Рамси, несмотря на случившееся, довольным собой не выглядел. Похоже, он тоже не собирался делать то, что сделал.  
\- Знаешь, что? — спросил он, отодвигаясь и подтягивая штаны. Не дождался ответа и продолжил: — Меня ты бы не остановил.  
Теону потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять смысл этой фразы, и то он не был уверен, что понял правильно.  
\- Почему я должен тебя останавливать?.. — спросил он, и тут же вспомнил, что решил у него ничего не спрашивать.  
Это, впрочем, был не вопрос, а утверждение. Рамси это тоже знал.  
\- Вот и я об этом, — сказал он, вытирая рот.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Теон привел себя в порядок и повалился на кровать, не в силах поверить, что Рамси действительно убрался прочь. На полу под стулом осталось несколько явных следов его пребывания. Совсем без грязи он уйти не мог.  
 _Это надолго?..  
Похоже на то. Раньше он так себя не вел._  
Теон принялся грызть сорванный ноготь.

***  


Рамси саданул по стене коридора сапогом и перестал чувствовать на какое-то время ступню.  
Вспышка, которая полыхнула внутри, когда он обнаружил, что Теона в постели нет, как-то угасла, когда Рамси остановился в темноте за перилами лестницы. Вернее, обратилась вовнутрь, превращаясь в тлеющие угли в груди. Рамси сам не знал, что это за чувство и как оно называется. Ярость, тоска, гнев, отчаяние — слова придумывают барды. И следят, чтобы рифмовалось. Открытая рана не содержит никаких слов и не сводится к ним. Просто рана, просто болит.  
Вид у Теона был такой, словно он готов упереться руками Джону Сноу в грудь и толкать его прочь от Стены. Он бы так, наверное, и сделал, если бы его не прервали. Или кинулся бы ему на шею.  
Разум, который готов был расплавиться, стал ясным и страшным, как ободранная плоть — ничего лишнего. Рамси почти не дышал, поднимаясь по ступеням. Даже, кажется, улыбался.  
Надо было все-таки всадить Сноу лезвие между лопаток, как собирался.  
Рамси командовал войсками и был в состоянии оценивать противника — что бы отец ни говорил по поводу его стратегических талантов. Случись им с волчьим бастардом драться, Рамси, конечно, приложил бы максимум усилий, чтобы выпустить ему кишки, но в своей победе не был уверен абсолютно. Бастард был невероятно быстрым. И с детства насобачился махать мечом, пока Старки его прикармливали в замке. Зато Рамси откуда-то хорошо знал, что Сноу может пропустить удар в спину. У него был нюх на такие вещи.  
В произнесении речей Сноу тоже был хорош — лепил складно, красиво и с надрывом, как септон на проповеди. Рамси даже заслушался, впиваясь зубами в губу. Замечтался. Думал о том, что просто выпускать кишки — скучно. Он хотел бы для начала изуродовать Сноу лицо.  
 _Ты бы стал так смотреть ему в рот, если бы я распорол его от уха до уха?_  
Просто невозможно было поверить, что он говорит это всерьез. Там же каждое слово кричало — останови меня, я уже достаточно набахвалился. А часть про то, как тяжко принимать черное, если хочешь спать с девкой или _связать свою жизнь с другим человеком_ , звучала так, словно Сноу был готов снять все свое черное прямо перед Теоном. Который, как же это там… ослабляет его решимость, вот. Ослабляет колени. И, очевидно, заставляет твердеть член.  
 _Ты бы стал так с ним разговаривать, если бы я обглодал его гладкую рожу?_  
Это было бы правильно. То, что нужно было сделать. То, что хотелось сделать больше всего. Пусть даже замок потом превратится в ад, и пусть эта жалкая толпа дозорных попробует поднять на мечи убийцу их командующего. Рамси это даже вдохновляло. Конечно, против нескольких десятков он бы не выстоял. Но постарался бы успеть перед смертью побольше. Прирезать всех, кого получится достать. Потому что… Просто так. Чтобы жизнь закончилась так, как нужно — в красных фонтанах, среди капель на грязном утоптанном снегу.  
Меч вышел из ножен почти беззвучно — они не услышали тихого лязганья. Рамси представил себе, как клинок входит в спину бастарда и в животе сладко дернуло. А Теон бы, наверное, рыдал.  
 _Подойди к нему ближе, и я проткну вас обоих одним ударом._  
Свои мысли в этот момент Рамси вспоминал долго, как будто сетью поднимая с речного дна дна какие-то поросшие тиной обломки. Но тогда все это проносилось в голове отчаянно быстро, пока тело двигалось само, и ноги тихо ступали на одну, вторую, третью ступеньку.  
 _Нет, он верит в свой бред про рубежи и тьму. Если ты хочешь, чтобы он умер, просто подожди, и он пойдет хоронить себя в Стене._  
Рамси понял, что может что-то отнять у бастарда. Хотя бы на время.  
“После” настало, Сноу. И правда, сплошная ночь.  
Это же было очевидно с самого начала, как только Рамси вошел в этот замок.  
 _Как хочешь. Получи._  
Сноу красиво ходил, говорил и дрался. Зато падал так, как все, кого глушат по затылку. Как хряк на бойне. Это не примирило Рамси с ситуацией, но отдалось легкой волной удовлетворения.  
Потом очень захотелось уйти.  
И все было еще терпимо, когда он изо всех сил попробовал замкнуться в себе. Что-то подобное происходило, когда Рамси оказывался в заключении. Тишина и темнота, все ресурсы тела направлены на то, чтобы поддержать себя в живых.  
Но потом он натолкнулся на Теона снова. Не трогать его просто не получилось. Хотя именно тогда делать этого было нельзя. Рамси в первый раз в жизни отчаянно пожалел, что коснулся его. Надо было помнить об этом и не забывать. Дотронешься один раз, даже ударив или толкнув, и это будет не остановить. Любое прикосновение оборачивалось тем, что его буквально вплавляло в Теона, и вся кровь в теле устремлялась к точкам соприкосновения.  
Бить его за то, что он… За что?  
За то, что бросился, сломя голову, стаскивать со Стены волчьего бастарда? За то, что не…  
Ненавидеть его из-за того, что не убил, что могло быть глупее. И все-таки, это было бы правильно — ты, я, меч. В этом был бы хоть какой-то смысл.  
Рамси весьма смутно представлял себе, зачем Теону была нужна его смерть — сейчас, после всего этого времени. Но он явно чувствовал это. Основанием позвоночника или кожей. Так ложатся только с теми, кого хотят лишить жизни.  
 _И я так тебя брал. Только так._  
Теон был с ним. Что бы он сам при этом не думал. Он все равно был… Он… Тварь…  
И все-таки, злился Рамси уже не из-за ночи. Факт того, что Теон лег с ним в постель, намереваясь зарезать во сне, перекрыло что-то другое.  
 _Почему я должен тебя останавливать?..  
Ты выродок, запертый на скотобойне._  
Кто виноват. Сказал бы, что я, только я. Но я не умею выбирать. Не было никакого момента, когда я спросил бы себя, зачем это делаю. Когда я думал бы остановить свою руку над твоей кожей. Просто этого мне хотелось больше всего, и в тот момент это было правильно. И тут уже ничего не сделать, потому что моя кровь отравлена, и ее можно только слить.  
Рамси вспомнил, как у Теона во рту блеснул сколотый резец, когда приоткрылся рот.  
Безвольная податливость его тела, хриплый стон. Знал ли он вообще в этот момент, с кем он? Тело столько времени не работало, а теперь проснулось. Наверное, там что-то вроде весны. Что-то бессмысленное прет из-под земли, обвивает любые стены, как плющ. Или водоросли.  
Он всегда выворачивается. Одним словом, скользкая тварь. Морской гад. Кальмарчик...  
Не думай о его теле. Не надо.  
Его вкус. До сих пор в горле и во рту.  
Стоя перед ним на коленях, Рамси чувствовал, что ему жизненно необходимо все проглотить. И только потом пришла мысль, запустившая волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника: если бы тогда мне пришло в голову сдержаться…  
Он хотел этого, но не хотел тебя. Он получает то, что ему нужно, и выбрасывает лишнее. У тебя лишнее все, кроме языка. И то не для того, чтобы говорить. Говорит там этот… мастер проповедей. Гнида. Надо было отрезать ему губы.  
А ты только только отчаянно сливаешь в собственный кулак, прижимаясь лицом к ногам Теона.  
Рамси уперся в стену лбом, слушая собственное рваное дыхание, и попытался закрыть разум так, чтобы не хлестало по сторонам.

***  


Заглянув к Теону, Сэм сказал, что Джон проснулся, чувствует себя хорошо, заканчивает совет с командирами вольного народа и выражал желание его видеть. Предчувствия у Теона были не слишком приятные. К тому же, его смутило, что Сэм постучался в его дверь и не сразу решился зайти.  
Джон сидел на постели Сэма в рубахе и полотняных штанах. Выглядел он вполне здоровым. Подле в массивном кресле расположился Тормунд Великанья Смерть. О его присутствии любой догадался бы на дальних подступах — по раскатистым выкрикам.  
Еще раз задумавшись, слышит ли Сэм отсюда крики Рамси, Теон с запозданием вспомнил, что Рамси уже какое-то время не орал и не грохотал у него в комнате.  
Он был здесь, в замке — вроде бы совсем недалеко. При этом ощущение его присутствия, которое не покидало Теона даже когда их разделяли мили снегов, притупилось, сходя на нет. Теон подозревал, что Рамси неосознанно заставлял его чувствовать это, нагревая свою дурную кровь желанием. Но если этого не происходило… Значит, Рамси больше ничего не хотел. Если такое вообще возможно.  
 _Этого не может быть.  
Почисти оружие, высуши одежду, поспи.  
Сделай что-нибудь, просто что-нибудь сделай._  
Теон потер синяк на скуле. Он привык жить под грузом постоянного давления, и не мог представить, что Рамси запретил себе думать о нем. Наверное, каждый раз, когда Рамси представлял себе что-то такое, его обжигало яростью до такой степени, что мысли прерывались.  
Все это вызывало тянущее чувство под ложечкой.  
 _Я уже битый час думаю, о чем он думает и почему он обо мне не думает.  
Я слишком много думаю._  
Кроме Тормунда, в комнате Сэма оказался Кожаный — стоял возле печи, дергая ноздрями от едких запахов, которые шли от очага и большого ящика, набитого бутылками. Кроме бутылок там были глиняные горшки из трапезной с притертыми крышками, и все это пахло как логово небольшого дракона.  
\- ...потому что лошадей все равно не хватило бы для перехода, — услышал Теон завершение фразы Джона.  
\- Конина! — произнес Тормунд, и его глаза мечтательно затуманились. — За воротами лежит мерзлая конина, целые горы.  
И человечина, подумал Теон. Тоже целые горы.  
Призрак принюхался и, успокоившись, снова лег, положив на лапы тяжелую голову.  
\- Проходи, — сказал Джон, остановив на Теоне взгляд на несколько мгновений, и снова обернулся к Тормунду.  
Теон кивнул одичалым, которые не обратили на него внимания, остановился в дальнем углу возле клетки с вороном Мормонта и прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. В присутствии Громового Кулака ему всегда хотелось занимать поменьше места.  
\- Отец Тысяч, ты знаешь, что тела мертвых лошадей двигаются, когда сгущается туман, — сказал Джон. — Не следует это есть.  
\- Скажи красной жрице, пусть что-нибудь с ними сделает, — предложил Тормунд. — Прожарит на своем хитром огне!  
\- Она не покидает комнат и ждет какого-то знамения, — хмуро сказал Джон. — Это к лучшему, замок сейчас — дурное место для женщины. Следи за своими людьми.  
Теон подумал, что средних сил мужчина может очень пожалеть, если вознамерится зажать Мелисандру в углу. Думать о том, какого знамения она ожидает, ему не хотелось.  
\- Единственный хитрый огонь, который у нас сейчас есть — в этих бутылях, — сказал Джон. — Спасибо Сэмвеллу.  
Сэм немедленно покраснел:  
\- Н-нет, он еще… это так, опыты. Если смесь ни на что не попадает, то очень быстро сгорает в воздухе. И ярко. Зато как вещи сжигает, — тут он смутился еще больше. Очевидно, уже успел что-то сжечь.  
Ворон хрипло каркнул и затряс клетку. Сэм его выпустил, посадив на плечо. Ворон закрутил головой, узнал голос Джона и, сорвавшись с затянутого черным сукном предплечья Сэма, пролетел немного по комнате, тяжело хлопая крыльями. Ударился о стену и закопошился на полу.  
Джон наклонился и подобрал его. Птица вцепилась когтями в его руку, почти раздирая рубаху, недоуменно затрясла головой и неуверенно сказала:  
\- Мрррак?..  
\- Полный мрак, — подтвердил Джон. — Сэм, не мучай его, посади обратно. И дай зерна.  
\- Кто бы людям зерна дал, — сказал Кожаный, глядя, как Сэм насыпает в клетку немного пшена — впрочем, не особенно чистого и тронутого спорыньей.  
\- Приставьте крепкого человека к стюардам, которые дежурят на кухне, — велел Джон.  
Когда одичалые вышли, Теон осторожно приблизился к его постели.  
\- Как ты?..  
Джон молча остановил на нем взгляд, и Теон почувствовал себя неуютно.  
\- Прости меня, — быстро сказал он. — Я встал у тебя на пути. Это было твое решение, а я не принял его. Но я просто не мог иначе. И сейчас поступил бы так же.  
\- Я тоже этого не п-принял, — сказал вдруг Сэм. — У меня только не вышло тебе п-противостоять.  
Джон переводил взгляд с Теона на Сэма, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. Он делал это редко, и его улыбка напоминала редкий солнечный луч в хмуром небе.  
\- Подчиненные из вас ужасные, но товарищи хорошие, — сказал он.  
Снова посерьезнев, он продолжил:  
\- Я поступил неправильно. Думал, что избавился от сомнений, а сам позволил чувствам меня захватить. Делал вид, что это высшее проявление моего долга… Но пока кто-то из гарнизона еще жив, моя смерть была бы дезертирством. Если получится, я должен покинуть этот замок последним. Все когда-нибудь умирают, но сначала мы поживем.  
Его лицо стало грустным, когда он произнес эту фразу — несмотря на то, что слова были вполне жизнеутверждающие.  
\- Оставить замок, когда тут бродит болтонский бастард — вот это было бы ошибкой, — закончил Джон, прижав ладонь к голове, а после потянулся к своей одежде.  
Вид у него был целеустремленный.  
Теон не рассчитывал, что Сэм не расскажет о причине, по которой восхождение Джона по лестнице закончилось так бесславно и быстро. Он не решился ничего спросить, и за него это сделал Сэм.  
\- Джон, ты прикажешь снова взять его под стражу?  
Джон сморщил нос, как это делал Призрак, когда злился.  
\- Посылать людей искать его по замку, потому что он меня ударил? К тому же, он вооружен. Нет уж, я сам. Это мое дело, и его давно нужно было сделать.  
\- Что сделать?.. — спросил Теон.  
\- Я его убью, — просто ответил Джон.  
\- Вообще-то, он тебя не убил. Хотя возможность была.  
\- Кстати, почему? Неужели сообразил, что после этого далеко не уйдет?  
Теон пожал плечами. Не хватало еще вместе с Джоном раздумывать причинах поступков Рамси.  
Казалось, Джон колебался. В их положении затевать внутренние разбирательства было не лучшим решением. И все-таки, факт того, что болтонский бастард, которого Джон уже собирался казнить, поднял на него руку, он не мог оставить просто так.  
В этот момент снаружи раздался далекий звук рога, выдувая тревожный сигнал.  
\- Это с вышки, — сказал Сэм и побледнел.  
К рогу присоединился еще один, сигналы летели, опережая друг друга.  
Джон вскочил с постели.  
\- Это со всех вышек.  
Все-таки, Рамси был до крайности везучим ублюдком.

Беда пришла не из-за Стены, а из заснеженного поля. Туман, густой и непрозрачный, поднялся до середины деревянных загородок. Видно было, как движутся в нем темные неуклюжие фигуры и горят синие огни глаз.  
Одого-другого упыря убивали у загородок регулярно, но к тому, что они начнут атаковать все разом, замок был не готов. Как будто мертвые перешли в наступление, узнав, что с лордом-командующим не все в порядке. Если и так, Джон уже вполне пришел в себя. Стоя на вышке, он, нахмурив брови, смотрел на копошение тумана, который выглядел как закипающее молоко. Залпы из стрелометов почти ничего не дали — слишком плохим был обзор. Несколько мертвецов сгорело, но даже пламя от этих вяло шевелящихся в снегу факелов не разгоняло тумана.  
Когда Джон, моментально одевшись, ринулся отдавать распоряжения, Сэм попросил Теона помочь перетащить на вышку у ворот ящик с бутылками. Губы у него тряслись и вид был растерянный, но действовал он на редкость собранно и разумно, даже если не переставал заикаться и поминать собственную трусость через каждую фразу. Больше всего Сэма беспокоили даже не мертвецы, а то, что состав, который он готовил, был не доработан.  
Теон оглядел двор в поисках Рамси. Все защитники замка заняли позиции на вышках, еще пара десятков человек толпились во дворе перед воротами. Разглядеть кого-то в темноте было трудно. Слышались только крики и ругань. Теон узнал Тормунда — вернее его, рев, когда двое одичалых поднимали на вышку бочонок со смолой и уронили его. Со смолой в замке и так было скверно.  
Рамси обнаружился, когда имел наглость подняться на вышку, с которой Джон Сноу командовал обороной. На Теона он не смотрел, а смотрел на Джона.  
\- Штаны уже промочил, Сноу?  
Слышно было, как мертвые руки внизу скребут бревна и доски.  
\- С тобой я еще разберусь, — пообещал Джон, запуская руку в волосы и потирая затылок. — Когда это закончится, я лично отрублю тебе голову.  
\- Хорошо, — легко согласился Рамси. — Буду разочарован, если не попробуешь.  
Ворота, подпертые изнутри досками, тряслись. Загородка трещала. Одни тела наваливались на другие, карабкаясь наверх. На соседней вышке уже спихивали мертвецов копьями и дубьем.  
\- Лорд-командующий, что делать-то? — бледный Атлас обернулся к Джону. — Они продавят ворота!  
\- Без тебя вижу.  
Джон снова по-волчьи сморщил нос и окинул взглядом поле.  
\- Сноу, — позвал Рамси. Джон не соизволил повернуться. — Эй, Сноу-Сноу, — Рамси щелкнул языком и присвистнул, словно подзывая собаку. — Будешь сидеть тут, как трус, дождешься.  
\- Закрой пасть.  
Рамси скривил губы и ничего не ответил. Сверкнул глазами так, что, будь Джон ледяным, начал бы таять.  
Джон помрачнел еще сильнее. Он напряженно думал. Только это мешало ему немедленно обнажить клинок.  
Несколько подожженных стрел взлетели в воздух и погасли в тумане.  
\- Да вы все просто... — Рамси тряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с глаз. Положил одну руку на меч, а вторую — на деревянный борт. — Эх, да в пекло!  
Он перемахнул через перила и спрыгнул с вышки.  
Это случилось так быстро, что Теон только моргнул, перегнувшись через край. Облако тумана и снежной взвеси затянуло все внизу, и ничего было не разобрать.  
\- И правда сиганул, — удивленно сказал Тормунд. — Нет, сосулькой пялить я себя не стану, не дождется… покойничек.  
Джон вглядывался в сумрак, полный скрежета и страшных, нелюдских звуков.  
Кто-то швырнул вниз факел, и туман чуть-чуть разошелся. Стало видно фигуру Рамси, который, приземлившись в снег, выпрямился и обнажил меч.  
Треск досок поутих. Упыри, налегавшие на ворота и загородку, сменили направление, подтягиваясь к Рамси. Наверное, чувствовали запах крови в его венах. Меч в его руках рассек воздух, вычертив сверкающую восьмерку. Вокруг Рамси замкнулось широкое кольцо мертвых.  
Теон выхватил из колчана стрелу, но факел погас и туман снова все укрыл.  
\- Ублюдок-то прав, — сказал Тормунд. — Если загородка развалится, нам конец.  
\- Отсюда мало что можно сделать, — согласился Джон, и его лицо осветилось решимостью. — Спустимся вниз и зададим им жару!  
Сэм обернулся к Джону и грубо нарушил субординацию:  
\- Н-нет! Нет-нет, Джон! Это же наше единственное преимущество! То, что мы пока держим замок, а они нападают. Простреливаются… Мы же все спланировали, — он кивнул на свои бутылки.  
Насчет того, что поле простреливалось, Сэм сильно преувеличивал.  
\- А ты туда и не пойдешь, — успокоил его Джон. — Делай, как договаривались. Только кидать придется осторожнее. Так, чтобы не в живых, ради богов.  
Он взял Теона за плечо:  
\- Теон. Ты руководишь стрелками и никуда, слышишь, никуда отсюда не уходишь. Сэм, ты знаешь, что делать. Остальные вниз! Атлас, сигналы. Передай распоряжение дальше.  
Атлас взялся за факел, сигналя соседним точкам.  
\- По два человека на вышку, к самострелам! Ну а что вы встали?! — рявкнул Джон во двор. — На лестницы и вниз!  
Джон слетел в темноту, и его плащ хлопнул, как вороньи крылья. Тормунд перелезал через перила неспешно, ознаменовав шумное приземление заковыристым проклятием из тумана. За ними последовали остальные.  
Внизу вместо глухого страшного гудения мертвых стояли теперь лязг и шум.  
Оставшись на командирской вышке, Теон сперва чувствовал себя так, словно его ударили тяжелым. Справа и слева по стене были стрелки, и, по идее, следовало командовать залпами. Самой уместной командой, которая пришла Теону в голову, было: “Паникуйте и стреляйте в темноту наугад”. Он быстро и невесело рассмеялся, получив косой взгляд от Атласа, который стоял в ожидании с факелом в руках.  
Между тем Сэм взялся за бутылку, поджег тряпку, которой было заткнуто горлышко, зажмурился изо всех сил и швырнул бутылку в туман. Внизу полыхнуло так, что Теон прикрыл рукой глаза — пронзительным, ослепительно-белым огнем. Туман словно распороло ножом. Стало видно несколько лежащих и горящих тел — Теон от души понадеялся, что это упыри.  
Скорость реакций на глазах возвращалась.  
\- Это, по-твоему, осторожно?! — Теон отнял у Сэма еще одну бутылку. — Их надо прикрывать, а не жечь!  
\- Я н-не умею п-по-другому, — пробормотал Сэм.  
\- В сторону отойди! — Теон подумал, что тому не помешала бы изматывающая тренировка лучника, не включающая в себя никакого лука — только кидание камней в цель, пока не начнет двоиться в глазах. Впрочем, Сэму такого рода тренировки все равно не шли на пользу.  
\- Атлас, стрелы! — скомандовал Теон.  
Белый свет, который озарил все вокруг, погас. Атлас развел руками.  
\- Стрелы, — повторил Теон. — Давай, сигналь.  
Сжимая в руке лук, он поджег промасленную тряпку и швырнул бутылку высоко в непроглядное небо. Выхватил стрелу из колчана, прицелился в исчезающий огненный лоскут и успел расколотить бутылку в полете. Ослепительный цветок расцвел прямо в воздухе. Его причудливые контуры надолго отпечатались на веках изнутри, хотя Теон поспешил закрыть глаза.  
\- Стрелы! — крикнул Атлас, махнув факелом, и тут же навалился на ржавый ворот стрелометной машины.  
Поле осветилось на несколько мгновений, пока в небе цвел огонь. Засвистели, посыпавшись градом, стрелы. Залп вышел слаженным и теперь принес некоторую пользу. Теон сам успел выпустить из лука пару подожженных стрел. Несколько упырей, которые добрались почти до самой вышки, остались лежать в оплывающем истоптанном снегу, тлея.  
Стала ненадолго видна площадка перед воротами.  
Там Теон успел рассмотреть фигуру Джона Сноу. Туман, мелкая снежная крошка и странное освещение создали вокруг него подобие сверкающего ореола. Джон занимался тем, что крошил штук пять мертвецов одновременно. Теон увидел Тормунда, который опускал и поднимал меч, как великан — дубину. Настоящий великан бы тут пригодился, но единственный представитель этого племени, который был в замке (и которого Теон вообще встречал) несколько дней назад отравился паучьим ядом и превратился в подобие гигантской ледяной статуи.  
Больше никого Теон узнать не успел.  
\- Что теперь делать? — спросил Атлас.  
\- Можешь помолиться, — предложил Теон.  
Он сжал руками перила, прикидывая, сможет ли нормально спрыгнуть с такой высоты со своими ногами. В общем-то, он прыгал со стены и повыше. Но Джон велел ему оставаться здесь — он здраво оценивал возможности Теона и знал, где от него будет больше пользы. Недавно Теон уже нарушил одно данное ему обещание. А это и вовсе могло бы быть последними словами, которые он слышал от Джона.  
Теон оторвался от перил и вытащил из ящика еще одну бутылку.  
Последним, что он услышал от Рамси, было: "в пекло".

Теон давил на огромные дубовые засовы в воротах, скользя по утоптанному снегу ногами, пока не обмяк. Кто-то из стрелков отодвинул его в сторону, и ворота открыли без его помощи.  
Теон ринулся наружу и, спотыкаясь, пошел через обрубки тел упырей. Некоторые до сих пор шевелились. Он наступил на отсеченную черную кисть, и та хрястнула под сапогом, как умирающее насекомое.  
Поле было похоже на свежую пашню в нехороших всходах.  
Мимо двое дозорных провели третьего, таща на плечах. Его лицо и шея были залиты кровью, а ухо, кажется, отгрызено. Теон увидел Тормунда, который ковылял, зажимая рукой нижнюю половину лица. Меховая одежда Отца Тысяч дымилась и пахла гарью.  
\- Где лорд-командующий? — рванулся к нему Теон, забыв, что предпочитает держаться от громыхающего одичалого подальше. — Он жив?..  
\- Был жив, когда мне бороду сожгло! — рявкнул Тормунд, и Теон понял, что с ним-то точно все в порядке. — Углей бы тебе во все дыры, Грейджой! Смотреть надо было, куда кидаете свой огонь!  
Он отнял руку от лица, и Теон увидел на месте шикарной бороды обгорелые проплешины. Он нервно хохотнул, и Тормунд посмотрел на него с возмущением.  
Каждый теряет то, что считает самым важным — так смеются боги. Скажи спасибо, что твой предмет гордости отрастет.  
На Джона он почти что налетел, и не смог сдержать вздоха облегчения, увидев, что тот цел и почти невредим.  
\- Они кончились, — сообщил Джон, оглядев его в ответ. — Но раненых много. Ты мне понадобишься в госпитале.  
В ворота заносили покалеченных и убитых. Во дворе Сэм пилил приставную лестницу, пытаясь приспособить ее под носилки. Теон все еще не мог перестать крутить головой, всматриваясь в окровавленные и обгорелые плащи.  
Рамси он увидел возле колодца. Все вокруг суетились и кашляли, у многих текло из глаз, Джон покрикивал, торопясь внести все тела и задарить ворота. Рамси стоял, не двигаясь, и эта его непривычная скованность заставила Теона приблизиться.  
Рамси медленно обернулся, глядя в пространство перед собой.  
\- Теон?.. — спросил он так, словно его не узнавал.  
\- Да, меня так зовут, — согласился Теон и сдержал резкость, которая уже готова была сорваться следом, потому что Рамси как-то странновато крутил головой.  
На поясе у него Теон заметил фальшион, который считал безвозвратно сгинувшим где-то на подступах к Черному Замку. Это добавляло ситуации нереальности.  
Он осторожно подошел ближе.  
\- Ты вернул свой меч?  
Похоже, шутки богов иногда работали неожиданно. Кто-то терял нечто важное, а кто-то приобретал.  
Рамси улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами.  
\- Знакомого встретил. А у него в груди нашел вот это, — он качнул тесаком.  
\- Отлично, — Теон быстро отвернулся и уже начал отходить в сторону, когда Рамси сделал несколько шагов и вдруг на полном ходу впилился в колодец.  
Теон остановился, с удивлением глядя, как он кривится, потирая колено. Еще раз присмотрелся — нет, не похоже, чтобы Рамси был серьезно ранен. Что ему будет, он как заговоренный. Наверное, знал это, когда прыгал с вышки. Или, что вероятнее, он вообще об этом не думает... Фантазия до мыслей о собственной смерти не доходит. Для этого нужно немного ума или неуверенности.  
Проходя мимо, кто-то из братьев Дозора бегло повел факелом в их сторону.  
Рамси выставил руку вперед, опираясь о пустой воздух перед собой. Его глаза были широко открыты и слезились, а зрачки казались двумя черными провалами. Только они не двигались.  
\- Рамси, — тихо позвал Теон.  
Он вскинулся на голос как дикое животное, но смотрел куда-то Теону за плечо. Вглядывался во мрак.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ты ослеп?  
\- Да.  
Больше всего Теона поразило, что он, кажется, до последнего пытался это скрыть. Помощи или сочувствия он не ожидал. Или надеялся, что все пройдет.  
Теон отступил в темноту, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.

Он пятился от колодца, пока сам обо что-то не споткнулся. Ему хотелось сбежать, чтобы не видеть глаза Рамси.  
 _Похоже, какое-то время назад он тоже решил, что не хочет тебя видеть.  
Вряд ли при этом он имел в виду такое. Боги уже, наверное, надорвали животы._  
Перепаханная площадка, госпиталь… Надо было срочно чем-то себя занять, и Теон завертел головой в поисках Джона. Тот быстро шел через двор, на ходу отдавая какие-то распоряжения, но Теон был не единственным, кто обратил на него внимание. Рамси, расслышав голос Джона, тоже двинулся к нему.  
\- Эй, Сноу, — позвал он. — Ты кое-что мне обещал недавно.  
Джон остановился, взявшись за меч. Потом его глаза остановились на лице Рамси. Рот Джона чуть искривился. Он понял, что случилось, быстрее, чем Теон. Наверное, Теон просто не мог поверить, что с Рамси может произойти подобное.  
\- Я все еще готов съесть твое сердце, — Рамси улыбнулся и облизнул губы.  
Черты Джона тронуло что-то вроде брезгливой жалости.  
\- Ты безумен, — сказал он. — Уйди с дороги. Ушибешься.  
В том, чтобы торжествовать над изувеченным человеком, он чести для себя не видел. Скорее, он сказал бы, что нечестная победа унижает.  
Рамси хотелось поговорить.  
\- Сноу, о чем ты думаешь, когда дергаешь себя под одеялом? — спросил он, приближаясь к Джону и глядя своими пустыми, дикими глазами. — Обо всех вещах, которые делают другие?.. Берут то, что ты хотел бы. Например, Винтерфелл. Ты не считаешь, что за это убивают?  
Теон понял, зачем Рамси несет все это, только когда его слова достигли цели. Джон сделал шаг вперед, взялся за меч и глухо подтвердил:  
\- Считаю.  
\- Что ты сказал? — переспросил Рамси, поглаживая перевязь на бедрах. — Можешь попробовать казнить меня. Но не ожидай, что я буду стоять на коленях.  
Теон немедленно вспомнил, как Рамси выглядит, стоя на коленях.  
Джон окинул взглядом его фигуру и тяжело вздохнул, с видимой неохотой разжав руку на рукояти Длинного Когтя.  
\- Не пытайся. Я не буду с тобой драться. В замке и за его воротами без того хватает мертвецов. Я не собираюсь сражаться с незрячим. Это как ударить в спину.  
Он развернулся, чтобы идти прочь, и его плащ хлопнул при этом, подняв холодный воздух.  
Рамси сказал:  
\- Это все страшно благородно.  
И ударил Джона в спину.  
Джона спасла только волчья реакция. Движения, которым он вырвал меч из ножен, было просто не разглядеть. Джон отразил удар, не оборачиваясь, и при этом изогнулся так сильно, что странно было, как он вообще смог устоять на ногах.  
К Рамси ринулись со всех сторон, но Джон предупреждающе вскинул руку:  
\- Нет! Всем отойти.  
Теон сунул руку в колчан. Пальцы все еще тряслись и болели после недавней стрельбы. Неудачное состояние, чтобы попробовать остановить стрелой клинок. Так бы он скорее прострелил одного из них. Стоя ближе всех, он мог только смотреть. К тому же, он не был уверен, что знает, по какому мечу стрелять.  
Выставив плечо и легкими, почти танцующими шагами переступая по снегу, Джон медленно двинулся влево, обходя Рамси вкруговую.  
Рамси дернул головой, отбрасывая волосы, и чуть наклонил голову, обращая к Джону ухо. Он прислушивался — к тому, как скрипит снег под ногами Джона, к тому, как шелестит его одежда.  
Боевая стойка у Рамси была совершенно мясницкая, корпусом на противника. При этом двигался он легко. Разве что локоть левой руки был отведен в сторону дальше, чем нужно. Как будто он балансировал или боялся упасть. Вряд ли кто-нибудь, кроме Теона это замечал. Теон слишком хорошо изучил его позы, жесты и повадки.  
Он только теперь в полной мере осознал, что Рамси движется в полной темноте.  
Теон подумал, что мало знает таких хороших фехтовальщиков, как Джон. За время пока они не виделись, Джон сравнился в мастерстве с Джейме Ланнистером — и был быстрее того. Так или иначе, у Рамси шансов было мало, даже при его силе.  
Впрочем, в следующий момент так не казалось, потому что Рамси рубанул еще раз, резко и тяжело. Джон увернулся и отпрянул, взметнув плащ. На снег опустился отрубленный лоскут черного сукна. Клинок Рамси был все еще остер.  
Считать его заранее поверженным противником было ошибкой. Что ему надо отрубить, чтобы он стал наконец безопасен, руки, ноги? Разве что, голову. Но голову он был намерен отдать дорого. Во всяком случае, Джону Сноу.  
Ни одного выпада Джон так и не сделал.  
Рамси коротко провыл по-волчьи, очень похоже. Джон не сдержался и презрительно фыркнул. Рамси ударил в сторону источника звука еще злее и быстрее — поперек, надеясь перерубить шею. Джон прогнулся в пояснице, отклоняясь назад, и лезвие просвистело над его лицом. Замах был таким резким, что Рамси развернуло, и на несколько мгновений его левый бок был открыт. Джон поморщился и отступил, так и не ударив.  
Рамси выглядел разочарованным. Его напряженное лицо подергивалось, он начал покусывать губы.  
\- Я тебя чую, — сообщил он. — Твой запах под этими черными тряпками. У меня на псарне так пахло. Только лучше. А от тебя пахнет бездомной псиной. И целкой. Только вот... — он шумно втянул носом воздух и облизнулся, — целка ты фальшивая. Это я тоже чую.  
Все время, пока Рамси говорил, Джон не менялся в лице, но дышал все чаще. Рамси слушал его дыхание, когда нанес удар, способный развалить человека от ключицы до бедра. Джон отбил его с трудом, перехватив свой полуторный меч обеими руками и заставив тяжелый тесак с медленным лязгом съехать до самого острия, а потом снова стремительно отпрянул.  
\- Дерись, Сноу!  
Джон молчал.  
Рамси издал низкий рык и крутанулся вокруг своей оси так, что его волосы и плащ взлетели параллельно земле. Удар с такого разворота был бы огромным по силе. Но Рамси не знал, когда остановиться — буквально. Его занесло. Он наставил тесак на пустоту в стороне, противоположной от Джона Сноу.  
\- Выходи, бастард, — сказал Рамси так, словно Джон от него прятался.  
\- Я перед тобой.  
Фальшион поднялся еще раз, словно лопасть мельницы, но замах вышел слишком широким.  
Джон приставил острие меча к горлу Рамси, ровно под челюстью.  
\- Или все-таки целка? — уточнил тот. — Да не ломайся ты так. Раз — и все. Если быстро, то даже не больно. Просто немного крови.  
Джон скривил губы. Лезвие проследило изгиб открытой шеи Рамси через кадык, через удерживающий плащ ремень, остановившись в ямке между ключиц. Рамси расхаживал в таком виде несмотря на холод.  
Джон вскинул подбородок и сказал:  
\- Я хотел бы одержать над тобой победу не так.  
\- А как? — спросил Рамси, улыбаясь, как будто на уме у него была какая-то гнусь, и коснулся клинка челюстью, почти потершись об него.  
Джон отдернул меч так, словно это были его собственные пальцы.  
\- Найди кого-нибудь другого, кто тебя убьет. Я тебе такой милости не окажу, сукин сын.  
\- А ты жесток, Джон Сноу.  
На памяти Теона он впервые назвал Джона по имени.  
Рамси вернул меч на пояс и двинулся прочь. Его походка изменилась до неузнаваемости.  
На краю площадки он споткнулся, и кто-то хохотнул. Теон узнал конника, который пришел с ним из Винтерфелла.  
 _Почему все, что ты делаешь, должно быть настолько через край.  
Ступай прочь, куда-нибудь, где я не буду тебя видеть. Не буду видеть._  
Теон закрыл глаза и увидел несколько ярких цветных загогулин, вращающееся огненное колесо, черную вспышку. Проморгавшись, он прогнал эти проблески с изнанки век.


	2. Темнота

Рамси замедлил неровные, спотыкающиеся шаги, когда вокруг не стало голосов. Почувствовал лицом холодное легкое прикосновение, потом еще раз — то там, то здесь, и понял, что пошел снег. Как будто боги ставили холодные точки у него на лице. А после там оставались только капли.  
Глаза болели ужасно. Рамси казалось, что они уже вытекли. Во всяком случае, что-то сползало по щекам, смешиваясь с растаявшими на коже хлопьями снега. Прижимая пальцы к векам, чтобы проверить, на месте ли еще глазные яблоки, он чувствовал, как горбом поднимается раскаленное и распухшее. Кожа вздувшихся век натянулась, стала неприятно гладкой и глянцевой. Сразу после битвы так еще не было. Впрочем, все равно, думал он, это же все равно... Он не мог бы увидеть своего отражения, в воде или блестящем льду. И никто другой его больше не видел — во всяком случае, Рамси очень на это надеялся.  
Он шел, касаясь стен построек, а потом рука нащупала голые ветки низких зарослей. Шиповник или терновый куст, понял Рамси, когда уколол палец.  
Шиповник сейчас нравился ему больше, чем люди.  
 _Даже если это обратимо… Я не проживу здесь без глаз так долго, чтобы поправиться._  
Первые минуты темноты Рамси потратил на то, что планировал, как лучше себя вести, чтобы его состояние осталось незаметным как можно дольше. Идея была провальна, но потянуть время хотелось. Наверное, так он убеждал сам себя, что все в порядке. Темнота не была _черной_ — скорее, в ней были какие-то смутные вспышки, красные и зеленые полосы, сумятица каких-то оттисков. Мусор, приклеившийся к мертвым глазам.  
Вот что бывает, когда ведешь себя как бесхребетный слизняк. Хотя, что могло быть проще — берешь и режешь, это всегда помогает, должно помочь, не может не помочь…  
Он нащупал на поясе нож. _Это не может не помочь._  
Вот до чего ты дошел, потому что вел себя по-дурацки. Размазывал собственные сопли, когда нужно было — чужие. Не мог держать себя в руках. Кажется, в речениях отца это называлось “поступать неосмотрительно”. Или “неразумно”... или как-то еще.  
Вот что случается, когда забываешь свое имя. _Что сделал бы правильный Болтон?_  
Теперь Рамси очень жалел, что не убил Джона Сноу раньше. Набежали бы дозорные, и гибель была бы приличной — в кровавой резне. Он умирал бы в бою, и, возможно, вцепившись зубами в чью-то плоть.  
 _"Я тебе такой милости не окажу, сукин сын"._  
Ступай за ворота или умри в каком-нибудь сугробе. Забейся в угол, чтобы издохнуть.  
Нет, вряд ли бастард не нанес удара, желая продлить его агонию. Скорее, действительно просто не смог. Сопляк. И жмот. Поскупился на удар милосердия.  
Рамси сжал челюсти, потому что глаза выжигало как будто калеными прутьями, и попробовал понять, почему сам не всадил в Сноу меч на лестнице, когда это было так легко.  
Хотелось порисоваться, заодно отняв у Сноу возможность стать героем?.. Какая ерунда, как будто ты до сих пор болван с мельницы, который говорит парню в рыцарской одежде, что может откусить живой курице голову — только чтобы посмотреть, какое он скорчит лицо.  
Из-за того, что Теон бы рыдал?.. Какая разница, расстроишь ли ты его еще раз, лишив чего-то. Он не ждет ничего другого. Что бы ты ни сделал, ничего не изменится. И он прав, тысячу раз прав — ты все еще помнишь вкус его крови, и никогда не забудешь. Ты бы не удержался — рано или поздно, так или иначе. А его слезы делают тебя скотиной во время гона.  
Ночь темна и полна неприятной правды. Имеет смысл просто заснуть и пожелать себе наконец уже не просыпаться. Потому что проснуться там, где он, все равно не получится. Потому что даже сейчас ты хочешь, чтобы он принадлежал тебе. Захлебнуться в нем. Сделать его своим. До сих пор. Всегда.  
Рамси понятия не имел, где находится. В общем-то, ему было все равно. Снежные хлопья таяли, едва касаясь кожи. Вокруг было тихо, только поскрипывало под ногами. Рамси подозревал, что научиться нормально ходить вслепую ему было бы трудно — он привык к размашистым шагам, тело двигалось легко, и порой опережая разум, само по себе, распираемое внутренним жаром. Рамси просто не мог представить, что возьмет посох, с какими дозорные ходили по скользкому льду Стены.  
 _Это не должно было случиться со мной. Что угодно, но не это. С кем угодно, но не со мной._  
Я знаю, все так говорят.  
Рамси споткнулся и упал, ударившись о низкий камень. Он коснулся камня руками, ощупал и понял, что это могильная плита. Он был на кладбище Дозора.  
Снег припорошил его плечи и волосы. Он чувствовал его невесомые касания. Хлопьев на плечах становилось все больше, они грозились превратиться в снежные шапки, и Рамси решил, что стряхивать их уже нет смысла.  
Он впился зубами в губу, разгрызая ее. Как будто мало было раскаленного песка под веками.  
Лет десять назад, в Дредфорте, он стоял в одном из сумрачных потайных чертогов, где на стене висели потемневшие от времени шкуры неправильной формы. Это была человеческая кожа, но, с точки зрения Рамси, в ней не было ничего особенного — примерно так же выглядели шкуры свиней. Отец привел его сюда, чтобы показать легендарную комнату, о которой говорили только шепотом.  
\- Их сдирали заживо, — сообщил отец. — Поначалу.  
Рамси не чувствовал ничего. Снятая с людей кожа выглядела как желтые задубевшие тряпки. Он отметил только, что шкуры были содраны аккуратно, нигде не попорчены — Болтон, который занимался этим, знал толк в обдирке.  
Рамси смотрел на стену, а отец смотрел на Рамси.  
\- Знаешь, что бывает, если снять с человека столько кожи разом? — спросил Русе.  
\- Он умирает, — сказал Рамси. — Быстро.  
\- Не так быстро, как хотел бы. А от чего он умирает, Рамси?  
\- От боли.  
Русе покачал головой.  
\- Боль — это не причина, а спутник. Умирают от потери крови. Или потому, что лопается сердце. А от боли не умирают. Ее чувствуют. До самого конца.  
Шелестящий голос Русе был ровным, а глаза — внимательными. Рамси спокойно выдержал его взгляд. Кажется, отец думал, что ему не хватает воображения, чтобы вдуматься в смысл его слов. Кажется, на тот момент отец был прав.  
\- Можно сказать, что он больше не боится смерти, этот ободранный человек, — продолжал Русе. — Знаешь, почему?  
Рамси молча кивнул.  
\- Верно, он ждет ее как избавления. А что такое смерть, ты знаешь? — спросил Русе, и сам себе ответил: — Я бы сказал, место, где ничего не происходит. А ты как думаешь?  
\- Место, где остаешься один. Там темно.  
Рамси не знал, происходит ли что-то вокруг отца сейчас и жив ли он. Может быть, отец был мертв с самого начала. Потому что ничего не происходило в нем самом, какие бы бури и ветра ни бушевали вокруг.  
 _Я тоже был мертв с самого начала. Ты знаешь, почему._  
Поднялся ветер, и теперь вокруг выла и скулила метель.  
Рамси до сих пор не мог как следует замерзнуть. Кровь не хотела остывать. Наверное, это будет не так быстро. Не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Метель касалась глаз, и это было почти приятно, потому что замораживало боль. Он был бы не против засунуть в каждую глазницу по куску льда. И в грудь.  
Его плеча коснулась рука, стряхивая налетевший снег. Шагов Рамси не слышал — слишком громко завывала метель, а собственные мысли были еще громче. Все никак не хотели остыть и прекратиться.  
Теон ходил тихо, невзирая на то, что прихрамывал.  
\- Рамси, — позвал он, остановившись у него за спиной.  
Рамси слышал, как он дышит — негромко, но с легким сиплым присвистом, из-за мороза. Голос звучал глуховато и чуть невнятно, через слой ткани или воротник. Наверное, закутан в мех до самого носа. В черный такой, косматый.  
Теон отряхнул ему второе плечо. На волосах снег остался — через ткань еще было можно, но непокрытой головы он касаться, очевидно, не хотел. Рамси встряхнулся, роняя снег, и прядь волос жестко ударила по щеке. Оказывается, успела превратиться в сосульку. Теон отдернул руку.  
 _Я не буду его трогать. Это тоже продлевает агонию._  
Он может уйти в любой момент, как бы ни хромал, а я его не увижу и не смогу найти.  
 _Ты так мне нужен, что мне больно дышать_. Нет, в это я уже наигрался. Жрал это и сходил с ума, а потом жрал снова. Позволял скормить себе все это вранье.  
Бессмысленное унижение. Сохрани хоть что-нибудь, если у тебя нет даже зрения.  
Рамси понял, что хочет, чтобы он ушел.  
\- Вставай, ты замерзнешь, — сказал Теон.  
\- Уходи. Просто уходи, хорошо?  
 _Тут не на что больше смотреть._  
Мне тоже не на что. Поэтому так все и случилось.  
Теон молча потянул его за край плаща.

***

Рамси сидел на стуле, опустив руки над подлокотники. Его неподвижность выглядела еще более нездоровой, чем его глаза — а те выглядели скверно. Так скверно, что в первый момент, осветив комнату факелами и поставив на стол свечи, Теон решил, что у Рамси вообще не стало больше глаз. После того, как Рамси вернулся в замок, он выглядел получше — ожог проявил себя в полной мере через несколько часов. Кожа у него на лице была нетронутой, хотя на одежде виднелись мелкие подпалины. В общем-то, больше ничего не пострадало — несколько царапин. Зато глаза выглядели так, словно сварились, но не до конца. В расщелинах покрасневших век стеклянисто блестело. Между слипшихся ресниц было сплошное месиво. Вглядевшись, Теон увидел в розовом и страшном студне затемнения на местах, где предполагались зрачки.  
Он молча присел на край стола напротив Рамси. Сделал глубокий вдох и засучил рукав его дублета. Рамси едва заметно вздрогнул от прикосновения. Теон взялся за его левое запястье, пытаясь отыскать артерию. Он не был в этом силен, но найти пульс у Рамси оказалось легко. Пульс был заметный, скачущий и такой сильный, что почти приподнимал его пальцы. Теон понятия не имел, что это значит.  
Смочив льняную тряпку в холодной воде, он потянулся лицу Рамси и остановился на полпути. Рамси не опускал веки и не мог их толком поднять, так что даже не моргал. Теон дважды отдергивал руку, прежде, чем решился отодвинуть темную прядь с его лба, не касаясь кожи, и промокнул влажной тканью глазные впадины. Рамси шевельнулся — поймал его ладонь и прижал к лицу вместе с мокрой тряпкой. Наверное, глаза очень жгло.  
Теон подождал пару секунд и отнял руку. Разорвав ткань так, чтобы получился длинный и узкий лоскут, он встал у Рамси за спиной и завязал ему глаза, закрепив компресс узлом за ухом. Осмотрел получившееся, снова усевшись на стол. Выглядело странно. Жесткий контур скулы и подбородка, эти дурацкие губы, нос с хищным разрезом ноздрей. Выше начиналась белая полоса, перехватывающая черные волосы.  
\- Спасибо, — сказал Рамси и встал, с грохотом отодвинув кресло.  
Он направился в ту сторону, где предполагал дверь. Вышло порывисто — так он ходил обычно, особенно когда был зол или неуравновешен. Но с его теперешним состоянием эти движения не вязались. Рамси, наверное, и сам был вынужден об этом себе напоминать. Остановившись на середине шага так, словно споткнулся о пустоту, он выставил руку вперед и коснулся стены.  
Теон поморщился. Смотреть на это было неловко и почти физически неудобно.  
\- Куда ты собрался?  
Рамси обернулся на его голос и пожал плечами.  
\- Подожди, — Теон слез со стола.  
\- Зачем? — глухо спросил Рамси.  
Теон ничего не ответил.

Рамси прислонился к стене. Несмотря на то, что с ногами все было в порядке, ему трудно было стоять без опоры. Посреди комнаты он чувствовал себя так, словно тонет.  
Послышались шаги. Теон приблизился. Рамси понял, что неправильно оценил расстояние между ними, только поймав на лице его дыхание. Теон стоял ближе, чем казалось. Рамси почувствовал его руки у себя на шее — легкие, немного дерганые касания, когда Теон расстегнул ремень, стягивающий его плащ. С плеч соскользнула тяжесть мокрого сукна.  
Чувство было странным и непривычным — прикосновения настигали его только когда случались. Иногда удавалось почувствовать предварительное движение воздуха или расслышать шелест ткани. Рамси почти забыл, что ему больно моргать под повязкой.  
\- Где ты вообще спишь... если не тут? — спросил Теон.  
\- Один раз спал подземном зале. На лавке, — он мотнул головой, указывая предположительное направление лавки.  
Рамси приходилось за свою жизнь спать много где — и на сеновале, и в дровяном сарае, и даже в хлеву. Не говоря уже о тюремной камере. Спать на простынях с вышитыми гербами ему нравилось куда больше, хотя он был не так уж привередлив в смысле удобства. Разница между богатой постелью и сеном пролегала скорее в статусной области. Если уж выбирать, то больше всего ему нравилось спать с Теоном.  
\- Сегодня будешь здесь.  
Через пару мгновений, которые Рамси провел, пытаясь как-то совладать с дыханием, Теон взял его за рукав — так же, как держал, пока вел сюда. Рамси послушно сделал за ним несколько шагов. Теон слегка толкнул его, задавая направление, и он ударился о край кровати ногой.  
Причины таких теоновых поступков раньше очень мало его волновали. Слишком занимал сам процесс. Это уже несколько раз сильно его подводило. Сейчас процесс тоже занимал, и по-прежнему так, что было тяжело думать. И все-таки, кольнувшая мысль остановила его руки на полпути к Теону.  
 _Зачем?.. Я тебе не нужен, я это хорошо знаю._  
Это интересно, Теон?.. Скажи, что тебе интересно.  
Рамси ударился подбородком о щеку Теона и тут не выдержал — ведя губами по его лицу, попробовал добраться до рта. Теон вывернулся, мотнув головой. Он успел поймать секунду оцепенения, сменяющуюся дрожью, которая всегда посещала Теона, когда Рамси его касался.  
\- Раздевать я тебя не намерен, — предупредил Теон. — Сам справишься.  
Рамси начал стаскивать дублет. Мокрая ткань на лице медленно становилась теплой.  
\- Куда ты? — спросил он в темноту, в которой исчез Теон, отпустив его рукав.  
\- В госпиталь.  
\- Ты… вернешься?  
Шаги Теона затихли возле дверей.  
\- Я же сказал, у меня другой спальни нет.

***

Вернувшись, Теон застал его в жару.  
Свет факела, который Теон зажег в держателе у дверей, высветил мышцу на голом плече и рассыпанные по подушке волосы. Рамси был укрыт до пояса одеялом, но, судя по валяющейся у постели одежде, ничего, кроме повязки на глазах, на нем не было. Теон закрыл дверь на засов, снял плащ и сел на край постели. Попробовал кончиками пальцев повязку — она уже успела высохнуть. Рамси шевельнулся во сне и его губы приоткрылись. Теон какое-то время тупо смотрел на это. В голове свистел ветер. Усталость мешала держать голову ровно. Он снял все, кроме рубашки, и очень тихо лег, осторожно натянув на себя край одеяла.  
Насчет отсутствия другой спальни Теон был не совсем точен. После того, как столько народу погибло, в казармах хватало пустых комнат. Зато в пределах его спальни другой кровати точно не было. Только засаленная шкура на полу. На нее можно было бы спихнуть Рамси — если получится сдвинуть эту тяжеленную тушу.  
Воздух был прохладным, в щели между ставнями задувало, и в смысле тепла от больного Рамси было больше пользы, чем от здорового. Его кожа, обычно сухая, как нагретые камни печки, скользила. Теон завозился, устраиваясь, и наткнулся коленом на его полутвердый член. Рамси простонал что-то невнятное. Он был весь в поту.  
Теон провел пальцами по его лбу и обжегся. Волосы Рамси промокли почти насквозь.  
Метель не успокаивалась и продолжала свистеть за окном. Снаружи низкие бараки заносило снегом до самых крыш, залепляло окна арсенала, только башни торчали обломанными костями. В такую погоду — густой снегопад — нечисть не двигалась, предпочитая дожидаться особенного сырого мороза, когда разливался молочный туман Иных.  
Теон окунулся в прибой чужого горячечного жара и проспал в нем до утра.  
Утром простыни были прохладными и сырыми, а Рамси рывком сел на постели и сдвинул повязку на лоб. Потом медленно вернул ее на место. Нашарил на одеяле руку Теона. Кожа у Рамси была уже нормальной наощупь — то есть, не более горячей, чем обычно.  
Как будто он не только слепой, но и немой, подумал Теон. И спросил:  
\- Ну, как?  
\- Темно.  
Теон снял повязку и посмотрел ему в лицо. Он понял, что никогда не смотрел Рамси в глаза как следует. Слишком боялся — даже когда бояться было, в общем-то, нечего. Просто боялся этих глаз. Сами по себе они были почти красивые — во всяком случае, раньше. И за вычетом выражения.  
Рамси несколько раз моргнул и поморщился. Розовая муть чуть рассеялась, но глаза казались мутно-стеклянными и неживыми, а из угла левого подтекало. Хрустально-прозрачные радужки затуманились, помутневшие белки прорезали красные нити сосудов. В неподвижных зрачках Теон видел свое отражение.  
\- Хочешь есть? — спросил он.  
Рамси кивнул.  
Когда Теон пришел из трапезной с миской каши, Рамси сидел за столом в штанах и вывернутой на левую сторону рубахе и крутил охотничий нож. Перебросил из одной руки в другую легким, играющим движением, но поймать не смог. Нож отскочил и упал на стол. Рамси нашарил его и повторил процедуру с тупым упорством. Теон понял, что это не второй и даже не третий раз.  
Рамси плакал. Не по-настоящему, конечно. Примерно как львоящеры на болотах — говорят, они умеют ронять слезы в воду, и некоторые думают, что им грустно, а мейстеры считают, что так они теряют лишнюю соль, чтобы шкура не сохла. У Рамси слезились поврежденные глаза. Блестящая полоса пролегла до самого подбородка.  
Теон шмякнул на стол миску и деревянную ложку.  
\- Ешь.  
Рамси на это никак не отреагировал. Положил левую руку перед собой, растопырив ладонь, и воткнул нож в доску столешницы между большим и указательным пальцем. Потом между указательным и средним, и дальше. Начал сначала, ускорив темп.  
\- Прекрати, — сказал Теон.  
С Рамси это слово по-прежнему не срабатывало. Нож стучал по столу все быстрее. Лезвие замелькало с такой скоростью, словно Рамси шинковал овощи, а потом споткнулось на указательном пальце, и показалась кровь.  
Теон схватил его за запястье.  
 _Скажи спасибо, что теперь я могу остановить твою руку._  
Нож упал на стол. Рамси вскочил, громыхнув стулом, и обратил к Теону лицо так, словно пытался посмотреть в глаза. Теон все еще сжимал его руку через рубашку.  
\- Зачем я тебе, — по интонации это был не вопрос. — Я слепой.  
Теон нервно ухмыльнулся. Как будто бы это была самая большая проблема, связанная с Рамси.  
\- Мне не важно, слепой ты или нет, — ответил он.  
Это была и правда, и неправда одновременно.  
Рамси нашарил его лицо и прижал ладонь к скуле. Кровь все еще текла, но он не обращал на это внимания, и вымазал Теону щеку. Без этого было никак нельзя, кому бы кровь ни принадлежала.  
\- Так это не из-за глаз?..  
Теон покачал головой, забыв, что он этого не видит.  
Рамси наклонил голову и поцеловал его, притянув к себе за затылок. Губы у него были мягкие, а челюсти жесткие. Его зубы клацнули о сломанные резцы Теона. Теон начал подозревать, что относительно других людей у Рамси несколько расширено количество отмеренных богами зубов. По ощущениям их было штук сорок как минимум. Эта мысль немедленно подняла в груди волну неприязни. Поцелуй был неаккуратным и влажным — со слепотой это было точно никак не связано, просто Рамси делал это так, словно взгрызался в мясо. К тому же, в рот попала его кровь. Почувствовав ее вкус, Теон вырвался, отпихнув Рамси.  
Тот резко шагнул к нему, и Теон отпрянул, коротко и нервно втянув воздух носом. Это было так же страшно, как всегда, и он с запозданием понял — сейчас, наверное, можно так не бояться. Когда Рамси попробовал схватить его за плечо, Теон без труда отклонился в сторону. Движения Рамси были по-прежнему порывистыми, но утратили уверенность. Он снова попробовал поймать Теона, но рука ушла совсем не туда, куда тот отступил, и больше всего это было похоже на то, как утопающий бьется в воде.  
\- То, что я не дал тебе сдохнуть на кладбище, не означает, что ты можешь меня хватать, — сказал Теон, делая шаг назад. — Садись и ешь. Если тебя что-то не устраивает — иди вон.  
Договорив, он вспомнил, что Рамси уже пытался уйти вон.  
Рамси не уходил. Он молча водил рукой по столу в поисках ложки.

***

Рамси прижимал руку к глазам, ощупывая то, что казалось мокнущими ямами с раскаленным песком. Он не слишком боялся боли. Только слабости, которую она приносит.  
Это он в полной мере осознал еще до того, как повредил глаза — в тот момент, когда спрыгнул с вышки. Или еще раньше, когда услышал разговор Теона с Джоном Сноу. Или когда после этого снова стоял перед Теоном на коленях.  
На перепаханном поле все случилось очень быстро и бестолково. Туман распарывали белые вспышки, такие яркие, что больно было смотреть. Он и не смотрел — рубил упырей, которые перли, как сплошной поток, тут и там выныривая из тумана, еле успевай поворачиваться. Это занятие хорошо отвлекало от мыслей. Вокруг кричали люди, сталь разваливала хрусткую плоть и горели в снегу тела. Прыгая вниз, Рамси не особенно рассчитывал, что за ним кто-то последует, но Сноу перестал распускать сопли и поменял стратегию. Рамси видел его совсем рядом, прямо напротив ворот. В бою волчий бастард впечатлял. Как, очевидно, и в других отношениях.  
Потом он узнал свой фальшион — рукоять торчала в грудине одного из мертвых, на котором все еще сохранялись черные лохмотья дозорного. Рамси такого шанса упустить не мог. Хотя он не надеялся, что его жизнь будет длиться слишком долго, инстинкт потребовал вернуть имущество. Рамси одним ударом снес мертвяку голову и всадил в упавшее тело меч, позаимствованный в арсенале Дозора, а потом взялся за рукоять фальшиона.  
Как только обмен завершился успехом, прямо под ногами полыхнуло, и ночь вместо туманно-серой и непроглядной стала ослепительно-белой.  
Сразу после того, как это произошло, он почувствовал ярость, которой всегда встречал неудачи и несчастья. Ярость была направлена не на кого-то конкретного, а распылялась вовне. Рамси возненавидел богов. В результате весь запас гнева ушел на поединок со Сноу. Давай, сучонок. Приди и возьми.  
Что же, волчий бастард сполна отплатил ему за унижение на лестнице — даже если сам того не хотел.  
Воля после этого на время угасла, хотя именно воля никогда еще Рамси не изменяла. Поэтому он послушно пошел за Теоном, хотя, вообще-то, делать этого не хотел. Но пропал какой-то важный стержень — словно выдернули шест из соломенного чучела, которых так обожали дозорные.  
Первичный шок отступил после лихорадки. Что-то в внутри ужасно противилось болезни, не желая мириться с ней. Рамси почувствовал себя лучше уже на следующий день. Иногда ему казалось, что он ощущает внутри глазниц движение — было горячо и очень больно, но враждебности в этой пульсации тканей Рамси не чувствовал. Наверное, тело что-то такое делало, чтобы под веками не загнило.  
Сила, вернувшаяся в мышцы, вступала в нелепое противоречие со скованностью движений, которую придавала потеря зрения. Неудачно махнув рукой, Рамси сшибал вещи. Споткнувшись, отбрасывал лавку через всю комнату.  
Рамси понял, что жизнь все равно продолжится, и поводом, чтобы она прекратилась, сама по себе потеря зрения стать не могла. Всегда можно что-нибудь сделать. Вывернуться, затаиться, пройти напролом. Нельзя сделать ничего, только если тебе проткнули сердце.  
В этом смысле ему полегчало. Постоянно находиться в состоянии безнадежности он просто не мог. Даже если разум подсказывал, что все может быть обманом и ошибкой, любая подброшенная растопка позволяла гореть чему-то в груди.  
Рамси несколько раз сказал себе не быть болваном.  
Держи себя в руках, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках. Хотя бы немного.  
Пока не настанет подходящий момент.

***

\- Как это выглядит? — спросил Рамси.  
Теон молча дернул плечом. Присев на край стола напротив Рамси, он промывал ему глаза. Рамси, промаргиваясь, все еще ждал ответа, и Теон сказал:  
\- Не так паршиво, как вчера. Но все равно паршиво.  
Он сполоснул руки, которыми только что касался висков Рамси.  
Тот немедленно полез в глаза, начал их тереть, поморщился и перестал. Вместо этого начал тереть щеку. Щека была колючая, в темной пробивающейся щетине. Рамси ее периодически чесал. Всю уже расчесал.  
\- Эй. Хочешь, я это сбрею? — предложил Теон, глядя, как Рамси скребет щеку ногтями и между темных росчерков намечающейся бороды появляются розовые полосы.  
\- Да.  
Теон взял кинжал, проверил пальцем лезвие. Казалось острым.  
\- Только сиди ровно, ради всех богов, — попросил он.  
Рамси начал с того, что поймал его за талию и дернул к себе на колени. Теон едва успел отвести кинжал в сторону, чтобы чего не вышло. Смочил левую ладонь в воде, повозил по его лицу и шее. Рамси фыркнул и попробовал поймать ртом его пальцы. Его глаза смотрели сквозь и вовне, и Теон думал, что никогда не сможет к этому привыкнуть.  
Боком сидеть было неудобно. Теон сел верхом, опираясь спиной о край стола. Он взял Рамси за подбородок и откинул ему голову, глядя на вытянувшееся горло и открывшийся кадык. Провел краем лезвия снизу вверх, соскабливая щетину и не отрывая взгляда от своих трех пальцев, сжавшихся на его челюсти. Губы Рамси чуть приоткрылись.  
Если дернуть кинжалом поперек, откроется еще один рот. Красный и рычащий с влажным бульканьем. Такая у него и была пасть большую часть времени. С кровью и слюной. Она и сейчас такая, даже когда не показывается. _Его пасть._ Она никуда не делась.  
\- Ну, что? — спросил Рамси, и Теон почувствовал, как под пальцами вибрирует его шея, когда он говорит.  
\- Что?..  
\- Не надумал?  
\- А должен? — он взял Рамси за подбородок плотнее, ломая большим пальцем контур рта, и провел кинжалом у него над верхней губой.  
\- Как хочешь. Сноу вот поджал хвост. А ты можешь.  
\- Почему ты уверен, что я могу?  
\- Разве мало причин?  
Рамси схватил его руку с кинжалом и вывернул так, что Теон закричал.  
\- Намерен делать — давай. Только быстро. Хотя, я понимаю, что хочется растянуть удовольствие. Я бы тоже не удержался.  
Теон зашипел и поморщился, изгибаясь так, чтобы руку не пронзало острой болью.  
\- Палачом я тебе не нанимался! — выплюнул он. — Цирюльником, правда, тоже.  
Захват ослабел:  
\- А кем нанимался?  
Теон дунул ему в шею и отряхнул плечи. Посмотрел в его лицо, казавшееся теперь каким-то скуластым. Выбритые щеки выглядели ввалившимися. На левой все еще были следы ногтей.  
\- Никем. Ты меня сам как-то… Нанял. Вернее, реквизировал. За службу только не заплатил.  
\- Думаешь, смогу расплатиться?  
Рамси сжал какую-то точку на его запястье и Теон, вскрикнув, выронил кинжал.  
\- Нет, — сказал он, вжимаясь спиной в острый край стола. — Я уже говорил. Что мне ничего не нужно.  
\- Тогда чего ты хочешь? — губы Рамси изгибались как-то болезненно и были бледнее обычного.  
\- Я чего-то от тебя хочу?  
\- Мучить меня.  
\- Это _я_ тебя мучаю?..  
\- Ты сидишь на моем члене. Не заметил?  
Теон соскочил с его колен быстрее, чем Рамси успел его удержать. Тот поднялся, отодвинув кресло.  
\- Я решил сбрить твою вонючую бороду, — негромко сказал Теон, пятясь от него к двери. — Тебе не кажется, что это куда больше, чем ты заслуживаешь? Не говоря уже о том, что ты вообще здесь, а не превратился в снеговика.  
\- Мне кажется… Кажется, ты что угодно делаешь, чтобы меня изводить.  
\- Даже оставил тебя в живых, заметь.  
Рамси хлопнулся на колени, шаря по полу рукой в поисках упавшего кинжала.  
\- Я заметил, — его волосы закрыли лицо, а рука была всего в паре дюймов от клинка, но он не знал об этом. — Это первое, что я заметил. А теперь ты тут об меня… отираешься.  
Теон фыркнул. Оценив расстояние до двери, он сказал:  
\- И как меня земля носит. Касаюсь благородного мужчины. Кстати, женатого. Нарушаю святость брака, заключенного перед богами.  
Тут Рамси все-таки нашел кинжал и вскочил с рокочущим рыком. Перед тем, как отскочить к двери, Теон перевернул, уронив ему под ноги, тяжелый стул. Рамси с грохотом налетел на него и растянулся на полу, успев всадить кинжал в доски пола. Наверное, надеялся, что попадет Теону по ноге.  
Осторожно обойдя ворочавшегося на четвереньках Рамси — голени тот уже себе исколотил порядочно, стукаясь обо все предметы высотой ниже колена — Теон попробовал вытащить кинжал из половицы, но ничего не получилось. Лезвие засело в дереве чуть ли не до половины.  
Рамси сел на полу, прислушиваясь.  
\- Вытащи это, — сказал Теон, когда понял, что попытки бесплодны.  
\- Хрена с два. Пусть напоминает.  
\- Ты споткнешься.  
\- Ну и ладно.  
Теон фыркнул. Как-то так он в десять лет отвечал старой Нэн, когда она говорила, что если бегать по летнему снегу в безрукавке, можно заболеть.  
\- Я ухожу, — сообщил он, сдернув плащ с крюка и подхватывая лук со стрелами.  
Перед тем, как заступать в дежурство, он еще надеялся пройтись и, может быть, переброситься несколькими словами с Джоном или Сэмом. Собственно, временем, которое он потратил на Рамси, можно было бы распорядиться как-то иначе.  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью, гадина! — отозвался Рамси.  
 _Вот она, пасть._  
\- Я тебе печень вырву! Теон, вернись.  
\- Чтобы ты мне печень вырвал?  
Закрывая дверь, он услышал, как Рамси, споткнувшись о торчащий кинжал, разразился потоком грязной ругани.

Когда он вернулся, кинжала в полу не оказалось, возле очага была рассыпана зола, а Рамси спал.  
Одеяло сползало с него, собираясь в складки. На бедре у Рамси был синяк. Теон подумал, что глупо так рассматривать мелкий синяк, ведь у Рамси на груди до сих пор был порез от паучьего когтя, да и по телу были рассыпаны свежие следы — в основном, ожоги на руках. Но то были раны, полученные в битве. А этот синяк был ровно на уровне стола. Рамси ударился о стол в комнате.  
Он снова перевязал себе лицо мокрой тканью. Болело, должно быть, адски. В узел попала черная прядь.  
Теон лег, и Рамси немедленно забросил на него руку, прижимаясь вплотную. Теон слишком устал, чтобы думать о чем-то. Он повернулся к Рамси спиной и подготовился было заснуть, но Рамси обхватил его сзади и ощутимо потерся. Чего Теон до сих пор не мог понять, это как можно выполнять настолько осознанные действия, не просыпаясь. От тела Рамси шло густое тепло, а на Теоне была только рваная рубашка, которую тот своими ерзаньями задрал. Рамси попробовал вставить ему член между бедер, но худые бедра не смыкались, и особого трения не вышло. Тут только Теон окончательно понял, что он не спит.  
А на что ты рассчитывал, когда привел его сюда и уложил в собственную кровать? Может быть, ты и летнее дитя, но зима уже пришла. А это, мать твою, Рамси Болтон.  
 _Я не рассчитывал, что он захочет меня трахать… прямо сейчас. В таком состоянии._  
И не учел, насколько он ненормальный. Это его не остановит.  
Что ему еще нужно отсечь?.. Нет, есть вариант. Но, как показывает практика, это тоже не всегда помеха. Так или иначе.  
 _Для меня же это не помеха._  
Он попробовал вывернуться, но Рамси сжал его плечи и уткнул лицом в постель. Его захват был по-прежнему сильным и болезненным, и Теон подумал, что он до сих пор может перегрызть ему жилы или сломать пальцы. Если захочет или не сдержится. И зрение для этого не понадобится.  
Рамси оседлал его бедра, лишив возможности вырваться, вцепился в его волосы, оттягивая голову назад, и спина прогнулась дугой. Теон попытался отползти вперед, но не получилось. Он почувствовал, как между ягодиц ткнулось горячее и твердое, и стало больно.  
Войдя почти на всю длину, Рамси переместил руки ему на поясницу, и начал с силой двигаться, с каждым разом проталкиваясь все глубже. Теон мотался в его руках, чувствуя, как внутри растет раздирающее жжение. Мысль, которая пришла ему при этом в голову, была такой, что он зашипел: удовольствия я точно не получу. Шипение звучало уместно, потому что походило на звук боли. Теону действительно было больно — едва разработав, Рамси принялся трахать его с силой мерно работающего жернова, валовой мялки для льна, или еще какой-нибудь машины, какие водятся у крестьян.  
\- Да сколько можно, урод больной! — Теон мотнул головой, ударив Рамси затылком в нос.  
Распирающее давление пропало.  
Теон вырвался, выполз из-под тяжелого тела и сел, неловко подогнув колени.  
Рамси с повязкой на лице выглядел очень странно. Все-таки, глаза были самой заметной частью его лица — даже заметнее рта. Не говоря уже о том, что именно взгляд придает осмысленность лицам. Рамси выглядел вопиюще бессмысленным.  
\- У меня все там болит, — сказал Теон. — А ты ранен.  
\- Не удержался, — Рамси развел руками.  
Он просто не мог этого не сделать. Или сделать медленнее раза в три-четыре.  
\- Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Рамси не ответил. То ли был согласен, то ли не смог найти слов, чтобы возразить. Как выяснилось чуть позже, со словами у него было все так же плохо, как и всегда. Он просто молча вытянулся на постели. Теон, не вполне веря, что на этом все закончилось, лег рядом на спину, поводил пальцами между ног, оценивая масштаб повреждений, и одернул рубаху.  
Когда Рамси взял его за руку, Теон чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Ладонь Рамси была горячей, и между пальцами еле заметно постукивал пульс. Лежать было холодно, и Теон, не отпуская руки Рамси, натянул на себя одеяло и закрыл глаза. Он, кажется заснул так — потому, что проснулся уже когда Рамси снова задирал ему рубашку, утыкаясь губами в шею. Это было мокро, немного щекотно и привычно страшно, потому что его зубы — очень острые, как точно знал Теон — были возле самого горла, задевая кожу.  
Одна рука Рамси уже пробралась ему между бедер, вторая прошла под шеей, и, попытавшись откатиться, Теон перевернулся на живот. Решение было не слишком дальновидное.  
Рамси прижал его к кровати, утыкая лицом в одеяло, и провел ладонью по спине, проследив позвоночник до самого копчика. Его волосы упали на обнажившуюся спину Теона, защекотав кожу. По ребрам побежали мурашки. Теон сосредоточился на том, чтобы дышать ровно, когда Рамси развел в стороны его сжатые ноги.  
Его прикосновения были очень горячими, почти обжигающими, но в этот раз особенной боли не приносили — только ногти царапнули по ногам. Рамси раздвинул ему колени еще шире. Теон почти беззвучно ахнул, когда он пропустил руку под его телом, поглаживая обрубок члена, который медленно уплотнился, твердея под касаниями.  
Теон выгнулся, чуть приподнимаясь, и представил себе, какое зрелище сейчас представляет в этой позе, с задранной до подмышек рубашкой. И почти сразу перестал переживать по этому поводу, потому что вспомнил, что Рамси не может этого видеть.  
Голова в том, что происходило дальше, уже не участвовала.  
Рамси щелкнул зубами возле его мочки, положил руку Теону на изгиб спины, и тот прогнулся еще сильнее, отвел ногу в сторону, сгибая в колене. Он изо всех сил сжал скомканное где-то под грудью одеяло, и что хрустнуло — какие-то суставы. Пока движениями одной руки Рамси доводил его до края, пальцы второй, влажные от слюны, скользили вверх и вниз по ложбинке между его ягодиц. Тело теперь как будто втягивало их в себя, и один проскользнул внутрь, войдя гладко и почти не туго.  
Теон чуть всхлипнул, дергаясь навстречу его руке — так, чтобы Рамси задевал его под углом, который гнал вверх горячие вспышки. К этому моменту он полностью перестал думать о том, как выглядит. Рот приоткрылся, спина была готова сломаться в пояснице, а снизу была ладонь Рамси, о которую он терся и в которую был готов вот-вот выплеснуться.  
\- Кончай, — горячее дыхание обожгло ухо, и Теон тут же кончил.  
Когда шум в ушах немного утих, он обернулся и встряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы со лба.  
\- Дай угадаю, — Рамси приподнялся на локте, услышав его движение. — “Пошел вон”?  
Была ли это ирония, или Рамси поделился своими искренними ожиданиями, Теон не понял.  
Последняя мысль, которая посетила его перед сном, была тревожной, но Теон был слишком измотан, чтобы беспокоиться: кончил тут только он один.


	3. Проблески

Теон спал непривычно крепко, а когда открыл глаза, Рамси в комнате не было.  
За какое-то время до этого Теон обнаружил, что Рамси мало способен валяться в постели, когда не умирает и его не лапает. Ничего, кроме глаз, у него не болело, и стук в крови не давал покоя. Он ввалился, когда Теон уже одевался, и принес с собой гору снега на сапогах. Теон снял плащ с крючка на дымоходе и, подергав кованую решетку перед очагом, подумал, что неплохо было бы привязать Рамси к ней.  
\- По-моему, я перепутал сортирный угол с арсеналом, — сообщил Рамси. — Надеюсь, пристроился к окну волчьего бастарда.  
\- Это в порядке вещей. Вроде разметки территории, — сказал Теон. И для гарантии добавил: — Пока от тебя не несет. А это уже неплохо, поверь мне.  
Когда Рамси ходил, не отрывая руки от стен, это выглядело так, словно у него были повреждены и ноги, и позвоночник. Но с телом у него все было в порядке, в этом Теон убедился.  
Просто он, пекло его побери, _слепой_.  
Это вызывало у Теона странные ощущения.  
\- В любом случае, ты можешь меня вымыть, — предложил Рамси, стаскивая сапоги.  
\- Не надо меня дурить. Ты мылся неделю назад.  
\- Это когда?  
\- После пауков. Шлялся по госпиталю мокрым.  
\- Рад, что ты запомнил.  
Рамси поймал его в дверях, ощупав спину под плащом, и обслюнявил ему шею, забираясь лицом под воротник и стремясь задеть языком как можно больше открытой кожи. Теон вырвался, когда в ход пошли зубы — Рамси хотел оставить что-то на память.  
Снегопад временно прекратился, укрыв строения толстыми сугробами. Потеплело — во всяком случае, мороз был вполне терпим. Воздух казался влажным, но эта была влажность, пришедшая с пушистым снегом, а не с ледяным белым туманом из Застенья.  
Стояла непроглядная темень, едва разгоняемая светом факелов, и Теон подумал что, может быть, между Рамси и остальными людьми нет в этом смысле большой разницы. Все они движутся наощупь в темноте, и зима пришла за всеми. Здесь нет ничего, кроме запаха снега, прикосновений рук и звука дыхания. Может быть, Долгая ночь — это как если бы все люди в мире вдруг ослепли.  
Рамси и раньше любил его потрогать, и трогал очень по-разному, но с тем, что было сейчас, это в сравнение не шло. Он делал это как-то очень вдумчиво. И Теон периодически напоминал себе: он просто больше ничего не может. Не может тебя поймать, если ты отойдешь на несколько шагов и сумеешь сбежать, не завалившись. Не сможет ударить, не промазав.  
С кладбища, где Рамси недавно сидел на снегу, цепляясь за чье-то старое надгробие, тянуло смрадом сжигаемых тел. После битвы Джон приказал вытащить из-за ворот всех убитых, которых удалось найти, и сложить большой погребальный костер. С тех пор из госпиталя каждый день выносили кого-то еще.  
Стоя на деревянной площадке, Теон рассеянно погладил бесполезный сейчас лук. Темнота была непроглядной, поле казалось странно тихим и напоминало море в беззвездную ночь — его не видно, но ты ощущаешь его дыхание. Мертвецы никак не давали о себе знать. И все-таки, Теон не позволял себе расслабиться и ждал, что они могут появиться в любой момент — неуклюжие, медленные и ужасные, вяло, но неотступно ковыляющие по снегу.  
 _Он теперь ходит так._  
Теон вспомнил, как Рамси двигался раньше — то разболтанными подонческими движениями, то, напротив, очень выверенно и скупо. Как по-варварски, заводя за ухо, натягивал тетиву, когда стрелял с этой самой вышки по упырю.  
 _Больше он стрелять не будет._  
С глазами он был бы другим. Ты ни на миг не почувствовал бы себя свободным. Он причинял бы тебе боль. А так… Он почти безопасен. Почти.  
Почему от него все время исходит какая-то искаженная, извращенная дрянь.  
Сейчас она точно исходит от него?.. Он не выкалывал себе глаза, чтобы попасть в твою спальню.  
Зато он такой, что годится только в изуродованном виде.  
И это все очень, очень плохо пахнет. Хуже, чем горелая плоть.  
Теон покрутил в руках лук, жалея, что при случае из него нельзя застрелиться.  
Присутствие Рамси будоражило. Однако не будь он слепым, Теон никогда бы не подпустил его к себе. Во всяком случае, с раскрепощенностью, которая пугала его самого. Потому что содержала что-то скверное и болезненное. Один голос в голове шептал: “тебе за это ничего не будет”, а второй говорил о расплате.  
В детстве он порой представлял себе штуки, которые можно было бы сделать, если бы мир вдруг замер и люди застыли на середине движения, как статуи, и только он один ходил бы среди этих фигур. Подойти вплотную к Эддарду Старку и скорчить рожу, ущипнуть Сансу за бок, щелкнуть по носу Джона Сноу — фантазии были вполне невинные. Зависимый от него Рамси Болтон будил мысли похуже. В такие минуты Теон предлагал ему помощь в бритье или смачивал водой компресс.  
После того, как его пришли сменить, он стащил в трапезной немного еды, а у Сэма — соцветий полевой ромашки, рассудив, что если у Рамси загноится под веками, он будет капать этим на простыни. Протирая ему глаза, он то и дело отпихивал руку Рамси, который пытался коснуться его носа.  
\- Что ты делаешь?.. — Теон сжал в кулаке мокрый кусок полотна, и Рамси натекло за ворот.  
\- Я же тебя не вижу.  
Рамси все-таки проскользнул под его локтем и проследил пальцами его переносицу. Потом нащупал мелкие шрамы у губ и на подбородке.  
\- Ты ничего не теряешь, — тихо сказал Теон. — Тут не на что смотреть.  
Замутненный, невидящий взгляд Рамси уперся ему в лицо:  
\- Ты красивый.  
Теона передернуло.

***

Рубашка пропиталась горьковатым отваром. Даже во рту был его вкус. Рамси сам не понял, как умудрился его наглотаться. Так или иначе, рубаху он снял, и Теон взял ее у него из рук. Рамси услышал, как он подошел к очагу и повесил ее сушиться туда, откуда пахло сырой тканью плаща.  
Рамси стоял, прислонившись к столу, голым по пояс, чувствуя кожей движения воздуха. Волосы на руках встали дыбом, когда Теон прошел мимо. Рамси убрал руки за спину, чтобы за него не хвататься.  
\- Иди сюда, — позвал он.  
\- И что будет? — осведомился Теон.  
Голос у него был чуть презрительный, но со смутным вызовом где-то между тонами.  
\- Тебе же понравилось в прошлый раз.  
\- Когда ты схватил меня за волосы и порвал мне задницу?  
Рамси сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не дать разуму расплавиться от того, что эти слова Теона сделали у него в штанах — хотя, в общем-то, это был упрек. И еще одно усилие, изменив крутившуюся на языке фразу так, чтобы она превратилась в вопрос:  
\- Хочешь, я сделаю так, что ты об этом забудешь?  
Теон не ответил, только фыркнул. Определив направление, Рамси сделал два шага к нему, и все еще не касаясь, ткнулся лицом в его голову. Ведя губами, добрался до его виска. Фырканье было презрительное, но Теон молчал и не двигался.  
Рамси решил рискнуть.  
\- Нагнись и положи руки на стол.  
Теон молчал, и Рамси решил, что все-таки махнул лишнего. Говорить с ним в таком тоне следовало, только уже заставив его стонать.  
Прошла секунда, другая, но Теон все еще не вылетел из комнаты и не послал его в пекло. Раздался тихий шелест. Рамси опустил ладони ему на ребра, задирая рубашку, и понял, что тот послушался.  
\- Ниже.  
Рамси услышал, как Теон лег на стол грудью и головой.  
Он погладил его по спине, пересчитал шрамы, расположение которых знал наизусть — длинные выступающие полосы, неправильной формы следы… Дальше начинались штаны. Рамси дернул за шнурок в паху. Когда ткань соскользнула, открывая тонкие ноги, он провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедер. Ему отчаянно хотелось сейчас запустить в его кожу зубы, потому что молчаливое ожидание безумно провоцировало. Он попытался понять, знает ли об этом Теон, и почувствовал, как мелко дрожат его ноги.  
Рамси запустил левую ладонь ему в волосы. Представил, как сейчас выглядит его спина. Отставленный зад. У него даже тут кости.  
\- Ударишь меня? — тихо спросил Теон.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты же хочешь, — он прижался к столу еще сильнее, и его волосы зашуршали. Кожа стала шершавой, покрывшись мурашками. Ему было заметно страшно. — Только об этом и думаешь.  
Рамси понял, что с самого начала ждал подвоха. Он действительно об этом думал.  
 _Я сделал бы это ремнями портупеи._  
Сделал бы твою спину сначала розовой, а потом красной, в частых ярких полосах. Чтобы твои колени подгибались, чтобы я выслушал все твои вопли. И тогда коснулся бы кожи, такой чувствительной и сплошь в горячих припухлостях.  
Цвет твоей крови. Я его не увижу.  
Я все равно промажу, если попробую ударить с хорошим замахом. Позорище.  
Он скрипнул зубами.  
\- Не дождешься. Я тебя трахну. Только не сразу.  
Говорил Рамси уверенно, но в действительности не очень знал, что делать — в голове стоял туман. И представление о том, как вообще себя вести в такой ситуации, было туманным. Крепнущее подозрение, что Теон знает о его неуверенности и чувствует себя в относительной безопасности, бесило. Самым естественным было бы измордовать его за эту наглость в мясо, но Рамси не мог — по ряду причин. Ситуацию немного скрашивало только то, что наглость была смешана со страхом. По контрасту со скрытым издевательством это утешало и не давало сорваться.  
Рамси провел пальцами вниз по ребрам Теона. После нижних ребер пролегали впадины, заканчивавшиеся бедренными костями. Наклонившись и руками нащупывая дорогу, Рамси ткнулся лицом в его поясницу, прямо над копчиком, и провел языком по всему позвоночнику, остановившись только между лопаток. Мурашек стало еще больше.  
Рамси чуть шлепнул его по внутренней стороне бедра, заставляя сильнее расставить ноги. Теон едва заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к промежности. По идее, теперь надо было схватить его мошонку и, оттягивая ее, чтобы не дергался, затолкать пару пальцев ему в задницу. Рамси попытался успокоиться и начал оглаживать его ноги, не поднимаясь до верха.  
Теон задышал глубже и чем-то звякнул на столе. Рамси поймал его пальцы на банке с мазью от ожогов, а второй рукой добрался наконец до оставшейся части его члена. На месте мягкой, безвольно проминавшейся под пальцами плоти, обозначилась твердая выпуклость, туго натянувшая кожу. Там оставалась где-то треть. В напряженном виде этот обрубок увеличивался, и его длины хватало, чтобы уместить в кулак. Рамси так и сделал, предварительно покатав его под ладонью.  
\- Теон.  
Он не ответил, только издал какой-то невнятный полустон.  
Рамси дотронулся до его скулы. Ощупал контуры, остановился на шраме, который шел от виска через щеку, потом на губах. Во рту остро укололи зубы, мазнуло скользкое и упругое прикосновение языка. Прерывистое дыхание Теона замирало под ладонью. Рамси чувствовал подушечками пальцев выражение его лица.  
Ему хотелось, чтобы Теона заводили поза, приказ и ощущение беспомощности, возможность получить удар — а еще лучше, чтобы возбуждал сам удар. Но он знал, что для Теона все это — только то, что он терпит. Возможность получить удовольствие и ничего не отдать взамен.  
 _Что бы ты сказал мне, если бы не прятал это от себя самого?_  
“Заткнись и сделай мне хорошо, тупая скотина”.  
Ты с кем-то меня путаешь. Я не такой тупой, как ты думаешь. И я не тот, кто сделает тебе хорошо.  
Колени Теона самым натуральным образом тряслись, подгибаясь. Рамси, найдя наощупь, повозил мазью по ложбинке между его ягодиц. Было скользко и горячо, но для гарантии он сплюнул в ладонь прежде, чем навалился сверху и начал входить, помогая себе рукой.  
В комнате ощутимо запахло паленым. Рамси не был уверен, на самом деле это происходит, или только у него в голове, поэтому не отвлекался.  
Он запустил руку Теону в волосы и прижал его головой к столу, уже почти не боясь спугнуть. Нашел угол, который нащупал рукой ночью, и каждый раз, когда двигал бедрами под этим углом, Теон вздрагивал и коротко вдыхал через нос, а выдыхал ртом, с низким грудным стоном.  
Рамси слышал, как его ногти скребут столешницу. Звуки, которые вылетали у него изо рта, почти лишали возможности соображать, но Рамси явно чувствовал, что пахнет дымом. Он услышал, как правая рука Теона отклеилась от стола, и успел ее перехватить. Завел его локти за спину, прощупав, как между лопаток обозначается длинный желоб.  
\- Ты кончишь так. Я до тебя не дотронусь. И ты не будешь себя трогать.  
В общем-то, он не был уверен, что такое возможно, но Теон стонал так, словно мог бы. Обвисая у него в руках, он резко задвигался ему навстречу, пока Рамси возил его лицом по столешнице.  
От дыма защипало поврежденные глаза. Теон, не прекращая стонать, закашлялся. Рамси почувствовал, как дергающими спазмами усиливается давление вокруг члена, и от этого скоропостижно пролился ему вовнутрь. Отпустив руки Теона, Рамси упал ему на спину и схватил зубами за загривок, последними движениями гоняя семя у него внутри. Теон вцепился в край стола и вскрикнул.  
Резко пахло горелым.  
Едва вывернувшись из его рук, Теон метнулся к очагу. Рамси слышал, как он выругался, болезненно застонав, как хлопает тяжелое сукно плаща, которым он, судя по всему, тушил огонь.  
\- Рубахи у тебя больше нет, — сообщил Теон. — Есть много повязок для морды. Горелых.  
Рамси стоял, опираясь руками о стол, и все еще не мог прийти в себя. Он надеялся, что это не слишком очевидно.

Лежа в постели, Рамси взял в ладони его левую кисть. Ощупал целиком — три ногтя, два обрубка. Снаружи, на тыльной стороне ладони — две выступающие вены, идущие параллельно, а если надавить, под кожей чувствуются тонкие ветви сухожилий, от каждой костяшки к запястью. Ладонь… Здесь рука Теона дернулась под его касанием, сжалась, останавливая его пальцы. Наверное, ему было щекотно.  
Рамси наклонился над ним, касаясь губами кожи. Прижался щекой, лицом, нащупывая фактуру изборожденной шрамами кожи, рельеф худого тела.  
Кроме этого, больше не было ничего. В общем-то, все остальное и раньше имело мало значения, но теперь… Мир стал еще меньше. Возьми то, что хотел.  
Ну и ладно. Спасибо.  
Рамси погладил узкую спину Теона. Кости, мышцы, жилы, похожие на корабельные канаты под кожей. Его тело. И то, что заставляет это тело двигаться. Не тогда, когда надавишь так или иначе, чтобы вызвать реакцию, а само по себе. Какой-то внутренний толчок и рывок внутри. Поворачивается. Так ему удобнее. А так — больно.  
Что-то замкнутое в коже и под кожей — надрежешь и вытечет. Очень странно и так мало, если вдуматься — костяная основа, разные потроха, красные мышцы, паутина нервов, и обтянуто сверху. У всех так. Все выглядят без кожи примерно одинаково. А если разрубить после этого на куски, останется только парное мясо, и даже не скажешь, человек это был или зверь.  
При этом где-то оно зарождается и берется, различие. Из-за которого Теон — это Теон. В сердце или в голове. Хотя и там тоже… тук-тук, мокрый комок, похожий на сжатый кулак, бело-серые губчатые прожилки внутри гладкого черепа. Вынуть — не отличишь один мозг от другого.  
Он улыбается так, как улыбается только он. Как будто улыбка нарисована на песке. Интонации голоса — всегда чуть ироничные, неуловимые, как угорь в воде ручья, с подспудными смыслом, даже когда речь идет о чем-то простом. Не потому что так что-то вывернуто в легких или в глотке. А потому что… Потому что он так говорит. Почему — неизвестно. И знают, это, наверное, только боги. Если они так придумали, чтобы все люди были разными. Когда убиваешь их, это пропадает навсегда. Поэтому, наверное, все так по этому поводу и переживают.  
Рамси решил, что ему по поводу таких вещей переживать поздно. Он бы все равно не смог. Раньше не думал о подобном, а теперь остальные люди стали казаться просто лишними, ненужными помехами.  
 _Я просто хотел бы тебе сказать._  
Что ты мне нужен потому, что ты… Это — ты.  
Я бы попробовал узнать твой мозг и твое сердце. Я бы попытался.  
Я бы дотронулся до тебя внутри. Глубже, чем ты сможешь вытерпеть.  
Рамси губами прижался к его лбу, к переносице, опущенным векам.  
Теон пошевелился, задев его острым локтем:  
\- Хочешь еще?..  
В принципе, он мог бы, но сейчас имел в виду не совсем то. Он вообще ничего определенного в виду не имел.  
Когда Рамси проснулся, высохшая повязка стягивала лицо. Он медленно ее ощупал, нажимая на глазные яблоки. Что-то дрогнуло, как будто вспыхнули цветные искры. Но это только казалось. Он сдвинул ткань на лоб — до сих пор казалось, что если ее убрать, что-то изменится. Но было все так же темно.  
Он почувствовал прикосновение и прохладный воздух открытой кожей, когда одеяло, которое Теон натянул на себя, поехало в сторону.  
\- Не тереби это, — Теон отвел его руку от лица, и Рамси сжал его пальцы.  
 _Надеюсь, зрение никогда не вернется._  
Если бы он раньше сказал, что дело в глазах, это было бы не так уж трудно. То немногое, что осталось от отца. Кроме пары нравоучений, которые никому не помогли, и того разговора о смерти. Все остальное Рамси потерял. От глаз тоже можно было бы избавиться.  
Рамси улыбался, пока думал об этом, представляя себе, как вытекла бы жидкость из глазных яблок, и как можно было бы в ней умыться, а потом поймать его прыгающие губы. Теон в это время делал что-то возле очага.  
Чиркнуло огниво.  
Рамси повернул голову и увидел расплывающиеся источники света — факел, огонь в очаге. Темный, нечеткий, тонкий силуэт.  
Нужно успеть первым, подумал Рамси. Пока ты меня не предал.  
 _Ты будешь выть, умоляя, чтобы я тебя взял._  
И ох, как я тебя возьму.  
Рамси вспомнил, как перед сном чуть не расплакался, погладив его руку. Он представил себе, как эта рука хрустит в его кулаке и глаза снова увлажнились. Со слезными протоками творилось что-то дикое. Рамси за всю жизнь столько не плакал, как за эти несколько дней.

***

\- Ты все-таки намерен жить на кладбище? — уточнил Теон, когда Рамси начал искать свои вещи.  
\- Я намерен пойти с тобой.  
Судя по всему, он подозревал, что Теон, когда находится снаружи, не торчит часами на вышке и не укрепляет заграждения, а участвует в оргиях.  
Теон молча пожал плечами. В теперешней ситуации это было как не отреагировать вовсе.  
Нашарив на лавке свою одежду, Рамси принялся одеваться, причем дублет застегнул криво, так что ворот перекосило. Это зрелище внушало неудобство, как попавший под рубашку мелкий сор, или стрелы, вставленные в колчан не тем концом. Теон потянулся было, чтобы застегнуть нормально, но передумал, отдернув руки. Рамси обратил к нему лицо, и на какой-то миг Теону показалось, что тот его видит.  
Он мог бы… как-нибудь противоестественно, например, кожей век. Может быть, способности своей дурной крови он направил на то, чтобы видеть его так, как делают это, наверное, разные слепые твари. Летучие мыши — кровососы.  
Наваждение прошло. Рамси, сидя на краю постели, нагнулся и хлопал рукой по полу, отыскивая сапоги. Те были в противоположной стороне.  
Немного понаблюдав за этим, Теон подпихнул ему сапоги ногой:  
\- Вот, держи.  
Рамси попробовал надеть правый сапог на левую ногу, но промахнулся мимо голенища.  
\- О, боги… — Теон опустился на одно колено возле него.  
Обувая Рамси, он почувствовал его руку на шее. Рамси забрался ему за шиворот, пересчитывая пальцами позвонки. Закончив с сапогами, Теон в порыве вдохновения разобрался и с пуговицами дублета. Теперь выглядело более-менее терпимо.  
Дежурства на вышках перестали вообще напоминать развод караула. Просто какие-то тени в темноте. Теон подумал, что Рамси, наверное, вообще не всякий узнает. Так оно, в общем-то, и оказалось. Пока Рамси шел с рядом, касаясь то плечом, то локтем, он почти не спотыкался.  
Из-за колодца вышел Призрак, неспешно ступая лапами по снегу и оставляя широкие следы, не уступающие размером отпечаткам лап медведя. Рамси задрал подбородок, вдыхая запах зверя:  
\- Шавка Сноу?..  
Лютоволк уставился на него красными глазами. Наверное, Призрак как-то разделял чувства своего хозяина, потому что шерсть у него на холке поднялась, он обнажил огромные клыки и низко зарычал, собирая шкуру на носу в гармошку. Рамси дернул крылом носа и рыкнул в ответ, оскалив зубы.  
\- Перестань, — Теон дернул его за плащ, подумав, что неплохо было бы водить Рамси на веревке. Потом протянул руку к волку: — Призрак.  
Тот повернул тяжелую треугольную морду и морщины на ней медленно разгладились. Теона он знал хорошо и вел себя в его присутствии ровно. Даже, как тому казалось, с некоторым покровительственным оттенком. Обнюхав его перчатку, Призрак успокоился и медленно удалился, светлым пятном растворившись во мраке.  
Возле вышки Теон остановился:  
\- Будем считать, что ты меня проводил. Обратно дойдешь?  
Рамси ухмыльнулся.  
\- Совсем не ценишь мою помощь? Даже Сноу бы оценил. Может быть, я хочу побыть мечом во тьме на этой деревянной херовине.  
\- Ты не принесешь никакой пользы, — покачал головой Теон. — А вот мешать мне — это да.  
Рамси ответил на это еще одной зубастой ухмылкой.  
В его прозрачных пустых глазах отражался одинокий бледный факел. Смотреть на это было странно, и Теон посмотрел на губы. Как будто поймав взгляд, Рамси чуть высунул язык и сделал им пару движений вверх-вниз. Теон быстро отвернулся и полез на узкую деревянную лестницу.  
\- Не завались по дороге! — крикнул он сверху.  
Рамси все еще скалил зубы. Теон прижал руку к лицу и повернулся к замку спиной.  
За перилами вышки клубилась серая мгла. Теон подумал, что даже если сейчас оттуда попрут мертвяки, он сможет разглядеть их и подать сигнал, только когда они уже полезут на баррикаду.  
Потом безо всякого перехода подумал: он сумасшедший.  
 _Когда он в последний раз делал что-то сумасшедшее?_  
Вчера. Будешь дожидаться еще одного раза?  
А что он, собственно, сделал?..  
Просто выкручивал мне руки, валяя мордой по столу, пока рядом начинался пожар.  
Это действительно было довольно просто. Теон знал, что это для Рамси мелочи, и вовсе не потолок. Даже уступка — судя по тому, как он в начале скрипел зубами. Мечтал, наверное, спустить с него шкуру.  
Он совершенно неуправляемый, и думать, что это не так — опасная ошибка. Пусть он хоть трижды слепой, он знал, что на столе кинжал. Он умудрялся ловко обращаться с ножом даже в полутемном подземелье... При мысли об этом желудок перекрутило волной тошноты.  
 _Если бы хотел растерзать, уже растерзал бы. Ты дал ему такую возможность._  
Почему ты думаешь, что он ею не воспользуется?..  
В тот же день Теон видел Мелисандру, которая посмотрела тревожно и выжидательно. Глаза у нее отсвечивали красным примерно как у Призрака. Теон сделал вид, что валится с ног от усталости и, в то же время, страшно занят.  
Теперь убивать Рамси было поздно. Во всяком случае — так.  
Теон не мог избавиться от ощущения, что какой-то засов щелкнул за спиной. Он уже упустил все возможности и испортил все, что мог. Оборона продлевала предсмертные судороги Дозора. Как и уход за ранеными. При этом Теон не мог опустить руки — все вокруг пытались спасти хотя бы собственную жизнь, а Джон сказал “сейчас мы поживем”. Но эти слова ничем особенным не отзывались у Теона в душе. Ни в чем больше не осталось смысла. В его постели был Рамси Болтон. Слепой ворон раскатисто и хрипло каркал. Шел снег.  
 _Сейчас зарезать его было бы проще простого._  
Вместо этого я предлагаю ему зарезать меня.  
Мысль была беспокойная и тяжелая.  
 _Я же не предлагаю?..  
И он не пытался. Пока что — нет._

***

\- Тебе нужна палка. Хочешь, принесу посох?  
Рамси подумал, что Теон, наверное, уже представляет себе, как он будет простукивать дорогу, словно старик.  
\- Заговоришь об этом еще раз, и пожалеешь, — сказал Рамси, представив, в свою очередь, сразу несколько вещей, которые можно было бы сделать при помощи посоха.  
\- Тогда ходи дальше, как краб, — фыркнул Теон.  
Рамси теперь видел, куда шагает, и приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сдерживать движения. Это было тяжело и раздражало, и он просил себя не испортить все излишней ловкостью. Порой, когда Теона не было рядом, Рамси, надевал его рубашку и водил рукой по телу. Это отчасти успокаивало.  
Контуры предметов проявлялись, возвращаясь, как будто с вещей слой за слоем снимали черную полупрозрачную ткань. Свет нестерпимо резал глаза. Рамси старался не смотреть на огонь. Каждый раз, когда он делал это, текли слезы. Но теперь он мог видеть. Наверное, это было очень хорошо. Когда он понял, что не мечтает больше о том, что зрение вернется, это напугало чуть ли не больше, чем его потеря.  
Теон был скользким, всегда был, но теперь Рамси ощутил, что обладает чем-то вроде рыболовного крючка. Например, когда крючком сгибает пальцы у него внутри.  
Касаясь его, он старался поступать так, чтобы действия, которые вызывали у Теона оторопь или дрожь отвращения, ложились на те вещи, которые он принимал. Он хочет вот так, думал Рамси. А это он согласен терпеть. Здесь можно было бы остановиться — делать так, как ему нравится, и все было бы как у тех, кто делит постель. Но Рамси мучила нехватка, похожая на резкую нежность или зашкаливающую боль. Чтобы справиться с этим, необходимо было взять его так, чтобы все смешалось, чтобы исчерпать что-то до самого дна. Только так он мог бы по-настоящему выразить то, что чувствует. Или хотя бы немного к этому приблизиться.  
 _Чего ты от него хочешь?_  
Чтобы он хотел тебя? Чтобы он боялся? Чтобы он просил об этом? Чтобы плакал?  
Все сразу.  
Чтобы можно было сказать “ты мой”, не испытывая тянущего чувства, которое возникало в груди каждый раз, когда он говорил эти слова раньше. Чтобы они были правдой.  
Чтобы можно было сказать: я — тебя — догнал.


	4. Сумерки

Изображать слепоту было по-своему захватывающе. И очень трудно, когда Теон сидел в кресле голым и смотрел на него.  
Стоя на коленях, Рамси взял в руку его ступню и коснулся губами колена. Теон не сильно, но ощутимо пихнул его ногой в центр груди, заставляя сесть на пол. Рамси наклонил голову, почти роняя волосы на пол. Проехался щекой вверх по его голени, и бедра Теона дрогнули, непроизвольно расходясь в ожидании.  
\- Раздвинь ноги, — сказал Рамси негромко, и вдыхаемый воздух показался ему обжигающе горячим.  
Теон развел колени в стороны, глядя на него из-под полуопущенных век.  
\- Шире.  
Теон сдвинулся на край кресла и закинул ноги на подлокотники. От этого зрелища у Рамси заныл член и пересохло в горле. Он сглотнул, облизнулся и заставил себя расфокусировать глаза, упираясь невидящим взглядом куда-то вовне. Но, как выяснилось, это было не нужно. Голова Теона склонилась на бок, ладонь рассеянно двигалась вверх-вниз по внутренней стороне бедра.  
 _Сучка. Думает, что я его не вижу. Думает, я буду сейчас его обслуживать ртом._  
\- Думаешь, это вышло удачно? — спросил Рамси, выпуская на ладонь немного слюны.  
\- Что?.. — переспросил Теон.  
Его ресницы были опущены, и вряд ли он как следует понял вопрос.  
Рамси погладил его по животу. Коснулся узкого, но почти расслабленного входа, уже не особенно заботясь о том, чтобы изображать нащупывание. Теон подозрительной безошибочности этого движения не заметил.  
\- Рад, что я слепой, так?  
Рамси одним движением всадил внутрь указательный палец до самой костяшки.  
Теон взвыл, широко распахнув глаза. Его колени подпрыгнули на ручках кресла. Он попытался было сняться, подтянувшись на руках, но Рамси сдавил его шею, вжимая затылком в высокую спинку кресла. Теон по-рыбьи раскрыл глаза и рот.  
\- Прекрати!..  
\- Что именно? — Рамси осторожно вытащил палец.  
\- Все, что ты делаешь!  
\- Хорошо, — согласился Рамси и загнал в него уже два пальца.  
Вскрик Теона перешел в хрип, когда сжалась хватка на горле. Он ударил Рамси кулаком по плечу, но тут же перестал распускать руки, потому что Рамси пережал его гортань.  
\- Нравится мной вертеть, как хочешь?..  
Теон не то прохрипел, не то простонал что-то невнятное.  
Рамси наклонился и взял в рот обрубок его члена, уплотнившийся и горячий. Теон тяжело сглотнул под его ладонью. Рамси двинул пальцами у него внутри и почувствовал, как их туго сжало.  
\- Теперь ты доволен, а, Теон? — спросил он, оторвавшись от пульсировавшей под языком плоти.  
Он чуть ослабил захват на шее.  
\- Я н-н…  
Рамси отпустил его шею, и Теон закашлялся. Рамси проехался ладонью вниз по его груди и остановил ее там, где только что были губы. Он несколько раз двинул пальцами внутри, раз за разом нажимая внутри на одну точку, так что Теон дергался. Тут Рамси обнаружил, что вернулась боковое зрение — увидел, как выгнулась его ступня.  
Рамси сделал еще несколько движений правой рукой, левой подрачивая ему снаружи.  
\- Тебе хорошо?.. А с глазами было бы не так хорошо? — прошептал он, и сам скривился от того, как это жалко прозвучало.  
Если Теон и заметил трещину в его голосе, ему было не до того. Он выгнул спину, обратив лицо к темному потолку. Белые пряди заскользили по его шее, почти касаясь плеч. Излом его горла был невероятен. Рамси пожалел об отсутствии у себя третьей руки, ошейника и несгибаемого самообладания.  
Пальцы сжало туго и жарко. Рамси рывком выдернул их, успев на пару секунд раньше, и отдернул руки.  
Теон орал еще лучше, чем от неожиданного вторжения. Его рука метнулась к паху, но Рамси поймал тощее запястье и спихнул ноги Теона с подлокотников. Вскочив, он дернул его на себя, вытаскивая из кресла. Теон не очень ровно стоял на ногах и схватил его за плечи. Почти подняв на руки, Рамси швырнул его на кровать.

***  
\- У тебя слишком длинные ноги. Они мне мешают.  
Теон растерялся, почувствовав прикосновение кожаных лент перевязи. Такую перевязь, перекрещивающуюся на груди и затянутую ремнем за спине, носили многие братья Дозора, чтобы держать плащ. Рамси накинул ему эту сбрую на голое тело. Туго ее затянув, он согнул Теона пополам, заставив подтянуть к груди согнутые колени. Ремнями своей портупеи он обмотал его бедра и пропустил концы ремней под перевязью на груди, и теперь ноги было не разогнуть и не опустить.  
Его движения были не слишком точными, ремни перекрутились, но держали крепко. Теон не успел удивиться, как у Рамси получилось все это провернуть — слишком ныло и тянуло в животе и в паху, а перед глазами мутилось. Рамси завел руки ему за голову, выворачивая локти, и Теон, ощутив, как запястья обматывает ткань, попробовал рвануться. Слепой или нет, Рамси все равно был сильнее. Похоже, это были рукава сгоревшей рубахи.  
Теон попробовал заглянуть ему в лицо, но Рамси уткнулся в его шею, и болезненные укусы посыпались, как град. Рамси грыз его так, что зубы глуховато стукались о ключицы и грудь. Это было больно, и сбило бы возбуждение, но Рамси не переставал касаться внутренней стороны его бедер.  
 _Скажи, что ты ничего не видишь. Пусть это будет правдой._  
Мысль погасла, как свеча.  
Рамси укусил его сосок. Боль была резкой, но совпала с движением руки у него в паху. Теон застонал. Он был как в паутине, ремни врезались в бедра под коленями. Теон задыхался. Он жалел и не жалел одновременно. Вести себя с Рамси как с зачумленным или прокаженным — это было вполне естественно. Не надо было только заглядывать под его чумной саван. _Это заразно._  
Рамси въехал в него рывком, и сразу же начал двигаться, не давая привыкнуть. С каждым движением Теон терся пахом о его живот.  
\- Нравится трахаться с калекой? — выдохнул Рамси, кусая его за внутреннюю сторону вывернутой руки.  
Теон чувствовал, как нарастает что-то обжигающее и страшное. Не в Рамси. В нем. Ослепительная вспышка в темноте, и после нее темнота становится еще гуще. А потом освещается пылающими соцветиями — синими, зелеными, алыми.  
Он вскрикнул, когда Рамси дернул его на себя, сцарапывая ногтями кожу на боках, и вошел до упора. Все это причиняло боль, но желание до сих пор не пропало. Осознание этого, скользнув по касательной, выбило засовы. Теон разжал зажмуренные веки и выкрикнул в потолок:  
\- Да, мать твою, да! Мне нравится! Я рад, что ты слепой! — Теперь назад уже пути не было. — Мне нравится… смотреть, как ты криво ходишь. Какой ты беспомощный урод.  
\- Довольно, — Рамси поморщился, но двигаться не перестал, непроизвольно попадая в ритм его выкриков.  
Теона тоже было не остановить:  
\- Мне нравится, как тебя перекорежило. Да! Рамси, да! Я хотел, чтобы у тебя вытекли глаза. Это я...  
\- Заткнись, — сказал Рамси быстро.  
\- Это я кинул в тебя эту хренову бутылку! Я хотел сжечь тебе лицо!  
\- Заткнись, заткнись!  
Рамси наотмашь ударил его, безошибочно попав по щеке. Теон проглотил застрявшие в горле слова, когда Рамси дернул его за волосы, а потом протолкнул пальцы ему в рот, заткнув его с обеих сторон. В этом ощущении было что-то оглушающее.  
Вот теперь скорость, к которой Рамси двигался, пришлась кстати. Теона болтало на кровати так, что спину жгло трение о простыни. Крестец обещал треснуть и сломаться. Как только пальцы Рамси покинули его рот, Теон изогнулся, раня зубами губу.  
Рамси просунул руку вниз. Он едва дотронулся, и Теон потерял способность ориентироваться в пространстве, кончив так сильно, что потемнело в глазах и вышибло дыхание из легких.  
Какое-то время после выпало из памяти. Следующим, что он почувствовал после нескольких минут среди цветных завихрений в темноте, было прикосновение к животу. Рамси повозил рукой, размазывая горячие капли, а потом поехал по ним языком. Он так облизывал кожу Теона, собирая даже сползающие потеки на боках, что казалось очевидным — ему правда нравится вкус. Поиграв щеками так, что они западали, обозначая темные провалы, он выплюнул все обратно вперемешку со слюной, размазав пальцами.  
Теон скривился. Оглушение отступило, и он почувствовал ломоту в суставах и боль там, где ткань и ремни перетянули кожу. Он позволил себя связать, потому что не особенно соображал в тот момент, что происходит. И пока Рамси его трахал, это тоже было терпимо. К тому же, ноги действительно не мешали. Теперь Теон заметил, как они болят.  
Ему снова показалось, что он чувствует взгляд Рамси, и это заставило его поежиться. Хватало даже осознания того, что Рамси знает, как это может выглядеть.  
\- Развяжи меня.  
Вместо ответа Рамси провел пальцами между его ягодиц. Теон попробовал сжать вход, похожий на проникающее ранение. Края не смыкались как следует, и если бы Теон не знал наверняка, то решил бы, что теперь так останется навсегда. Оттуда все еще вытекало.  
\- Развяжи меня, ублюдок, — сказал он, и тут же испугался.  
Думать, что слово делается менее обидным для Рамси только потому, что он слеп, было ошибкой. И точно ошибкой было говорить это, не имея возможности двинуться.  
Рамси улыбнулся, облизал ладонь и начал молча натягивать рубашку. Не то он научился двигаться в темноте, не то запомнил, куда клал вещи. Так или иначе, оделся он быстро, хотя и неаккуратно.  
Теон дернулся так, что ткань затрещала, но добился только того, что перекатился на бок. Руки от этого перекрутились, а плечи болезненно вывернуло. Зато теперь он смог сдвинуть ноги и сжать колени.  
\- Что ты делаешь?.. — спросил он, хотя уже знал ответ.  
\- Пойду, подышу воздухом, — сообщил Рамси, нащупывая у очага плащ. — Не скучай.  
\- Подожди.  
Рамси пару секунд помолчал и направился к двери.  
\- Покричи, — посоветовал он на пороге. — Только погромче. Позови Джона Сноу. Пусть придет тебя спасти. Если ты еще не успел показать ему свою дырку, это твой шанс. 

Когда он вернулся, то рассчитывал застать Теона дрожащим от холода и скулящим, с кожей, стянутой засохшей коркой. _Будешь знать, с кем имеешь дело. А то забыл._  
Теон крепко и мирно спал, уместив голову между задранных локтей, с коленями, подтянутыми к груди. Ему приходилось спать и в худших условиях. Рамси тоже забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
На какой-то момент ему показалось, что Теон знает, что он притворяется, и от этого стало не по себе. Все эти сложные действия с ремнями — Рамси подставился, но Теон не заметил. Как можно было не заметить.  
Он тихо сел рядом и начал освобождать Теона от ремней и скрученной жгутом ткани. Потемневшие ладони были холодными, как лед. Кожу на бедрах избороздили опоясывающие глубокие вмятины. Теон не дергался от его прикосновений. Послушно перекатываясь и приподнимаясь, чтобы удобнее было снять ремни, он не открыл глаз, и выглядел так, словно двигался во сне.  
Когда Рамси лег рядом, Теон положил голову ему на плечо. Рамси, обмирая, облизал его бровь — вообще-то, хотел поцеловать в лоб, но не сдержался.  
\- Рамси… — имя отклеилось от губ Теона почти беззвучно, защекотав кожу груди.  
\- Да.  
\- То, что я сказал… Это же все была неправда, ты знаешь?..  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
\- Конечно.  
Он сделал вид, что поверил.

***  
Чувство опасности не то, чтобы притупилось, но перестало казаться важным сигналом. Тревожные сигналы с вышек тоже регулярно звучали, когда о загородку принимался биться мертвец.  
Теон уже успел попрощаться со своей жизнью, и теперь смотрела на нее несколько отстраненно. По крайней мере, ушел тупой страх, который бился в основании позвоночника и под кожей. Осталось только беспокойство. Дело было не только в том, что Рамси мог скрутить его и причинить ему боль. А в том, что сам Теон ощущал себя нездоровым. Он уже не помнил, когда был здоров в последний раз, но это оказалось что-то новое. Он часто беспредметно улыбался и ощущал опасную легкость — словно пропал какой-то важный инстинкт. Примерно тот, который мешает трогать дверцу печки голыми руками.  
 _Змею с вырванными ядовитыми зубами тоже можно трогать.  
Но он все равно ядовит. Яда в нем достаточно, даже подтекает. Вляпаешься, и…_  
То ли на какое-то время стало теплее, то ли Теон перестал страдать от холода. Кровь ускорила течение. Или рвалась наружу. Даже синяки казались темнее, как будто охотнее приливало к коже во время кровоизлияния.  
Вот теперь ночи действительно перестали отличаться от дней.  
Теон отсчитывал время по звукам рога.  
Как-то раз к нему на вышку забрался, тяжело дыша и отдуваясь, Сэм. Он долго мялся, и его щеки были красными — не то от мороза, не то от смущения.  
\- Твоя комната рядом с моей… — начал Сэм, и Теон понял, что разговор будет неприятный. — И знаешь, что…  
\- Что?  
\- Я слышу... шум.  
Теон отвернулся, судорожно прикидывая, имеет ли смысл врать, а если да — то как именно. Недавно Сэм своими глазами видел, как он целовался с Рамси на этой самой вышке. Вряд ли после этого можно было бы выдумать что-то, объясняющее все в другом ключе. Например, что у кого-то из них заразная падучая — с судорогами и всем таким прочим… _Нет, Сэм почти мейстер, он не поверит._  
Пусть Тарли и объявлял себя периодически трусом, но в некоторых отношениях прямоты и смелости ему было не занимать. Он продолжал говорить, в то время как Теон ссутулился, цепляясь за присыпанный снегом самострел.  
\- Он у тебя. Наверное, ты знаешь, что делаешь — так я думал. А недавно очень отчетливо услышал крики. Твои крики.  
Теон обнаружил, что все еще умеет краснеть. Если Сэм это услышал, значит он действительно орал, как девка. Возможно Сэму это даже мешало заниматься опытами. И кроме закопченных стекол на глаза ему пригодится пакля для ушей.  
\- Я испугался. Сначала я хотел позвать на помощь. Я подошел к дверям и послушал еще немного. Тогда я решил не звать на помощь. Не знаю, был ли я прав.  
\- Сэм, я…  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего. Забудь об этом, хорошо? Наверное, я знаю, что делаю.  
Сэм уставился на снег, который медленно падал крупными хлопьями. Ветра почти не было, и снег валился вертикально, как будто сверху кто-то его сыпал, не прекращая.  
\- Теон, почему, ты… — он замялся и не договорил.  
Теон посильнее надвинул капюшон и не стал переспрашивать.  
Перед тем, как он в последний раз спал, Рамси, сжав его запястья, вбивал его в койку так, что она чудом не развалилась. На коже отпечатались следы его пальцев — от захвата, похожего на тиски. На коленках тоже были синяки. И Рамси изгрыз ему все плечи.  
Его голос: “Раздевайся”. Вот где подвох. Ты думал, что ты в безопасности. Но если дать ему возможность, он будет приказывать. И думать, наверное, что ты его все еще боишься, и где-то в глубине души до сих пор считаешь его своим хозяином, если не можешь сопротивляться.  
Теон не был уверен, что Рамси думал так на самом деле. Что он вообще способен задумываться, если что-то происходит здесь и сейчас.  
 _Главное, он не знает, что я его не слушаюсь.  
Как и Джона, который сказал, что пока мы поживем._  
Теон покусал губу, которая стала моментально обветриваться на холодном воздухе. Вытер перчаткой и, отведя край капюшона, чтобы взглянуть на Тарли, спросил:  
\- Ты говорил Джону?..  
\- У Джона и так хватает забот, — покачал головой Сэм. — Но он не может не догадываться.  
Теон предпочитал об этом не думать, уверенный, что Джону нет дела до того, чем он занят у себя в спальне. Тем более сейчас, когда угроза смерти нависала над всеми.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании, и он было думал, что разговор окончен.  
\- Теон?.. — позвал Сэм.  
\- Да?  
\- Знаешь… — начал Тарли, и Теон напрягся. — Так хочется свежего белого хлеба… Пирогов. И мяса. Ты, наверное, рыбу любишь?  
Теон несколько мгновений помолчал, собирая разбегающиеся мысли. Пироги и рыба в данный момент его не очень занимали, но как только Сэм заговорил об этом, в животе потянуло от голода.  
\- Неа. Раньше любил, может быть… А у Старков дичь подавали. Но сейчас я бы и от рыбной похлебки не отказался.  
\- Никто бы не отказался. У всех щеки ввалились и лица серые, — надо сказать, щеки Сэма пока что не были похожи на ввалившиеся.  
\- Мне уже как-то дурнеть некуда.  
\- Вовсе нет! То есть… Нет, я опять не то… Ты с тех пор, как в замок попал, лучше стал выглядеть. Только глаза странные... Это потому, что ты — Ахай?  
\- Я не Ахай, Сэмвелл, — сказал Теон. — И никогда им не буду. Ты спросил… про Рамси… почему. Вот поэтому. Потому что я не буду Героем. А лицо… — он прижал руку к скуле, потер старый шрам. — Не знаю. Наверное, что-то, связанное с кровью. Все всегда связано с кровью.  
...В очаге догорали доски скамеек из трапезной.  
Теон сидел перед огнем, скрестив ноги, и смотрел в пламя. Рамси подобрался к нему, то и дело отворачиваясь от очага — наверное, у него болели от жара глаза. Теон потянулся за веткой, которой ворочал угли, и Рамси положил голову ему на колени.  
В очаге поднялось облако ярких оранжевых искр. Теон посмотрел ему глаза.  
Краснота спала после примочек, веки выглядели почти нормально. Белки были чуть замутнены и сохраняли розоватый оттенок. Теон заметил, что радужки Рамси были неоднородными по цвету — не из-за ожога, а по природе. Очень светлые, почти бесцветные, по краям они подергивались бледно-серой каймой. От вяло шевельнувшихся от вспышки в камине зрачков шли едва заметные серые росчерки, и еще один ряд лучей окружал черную точку зрачка, как бледное соцветие.  
\- Что? — спросил Рамси одними губами.  
Наверное почувствовал его взгляд и дыхание.  
\- Ничего, — Теон пожал плечами.

Он повернулся на бок и попал лицом в темные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по одеялу.  
Рамси высвободил придавленные пряди и мазнул по плечу Теона языком. Его дыхание обжигало кожу, и от этого мурашки сбегали по бокам, как крошечные невидимые насекомые.  
Рамси откинул голову и повел рукой вниз по собственному телу. Теон приподнялся, глядя на это, и моргнул, когда тот запустил ногти в бедро, оставив глубокие, полукруглые вмятины, на глазах наливающиеся кровью.  
\- Я хочу тебя. Я так тебя хочу… — прошептал Рамси куда-то в пространство.  
В общем-то, это было уже очень заметно.  
\- И как ты меня хочешь? — мягко спросил Теон. — Мне обязательно должно быть больно?  
Рамси улыбнулся радостной и счастливой улыбкой умалишенного.  
\- О, да. Тебе тоже, — он сжал член у основания и встряхнул им.  
Член был довольно внушительный, с криво идущей выступающей веной. Теону никогда раньше не приходило в голову на него смотреть. Как правило, он зажмуривался, если получалось.  
\- А ты чего хочешь?.. — Рамси обернулся, как будто глядя на Теона.  
Вопрос не внушал особенного доверия. Как и вся ситуация. Как и сам Рамси. Но сейчас он лежал на спине, и ничего особенного не делал — кроме того, что касался себя.  
\- Я чего-то от тебя хочу?.. — он вспомнил, что уже такое спрашивал. И даже вспомнил, что именно Рамси ему ответил.  
\- Не знаю. Но если это так — делай, что хочешь.  
Посчитав, что способы склонять это слово исчерпаны, Теон взял со стола склянку лампадного масла, молча перекинул через Рамси ногу и забрался сверху, опираясь руками о его грудь. Белые глаза все так же смотрели в потолок. Это было жутко, но по-своему успокаивало.  
От кожи Рамси шло тепло, как будто у него до сих пор был жар или легкая лихорадка. Он ощутимо вздрогнул и застонал, когда Теон коснулся его, скользя вымазанными в масле руками по его члену. Теон задумался, на сколько Рамси еще может хватить, прежде, чем он подомнет его под себя и попробует отгрызть ухо. После истории с ремнями Рамси успел искусать его до крови и чуть не задушил, и Теон больше не лег бы с ним рядом, если бы ни эта льдистая пустота в глазах. В ней было что-то почти беззащитное. Теон знал, что это иллюзия. Но сопротивляться было трудно. Во всяком случае, когда Рамси, сделав над собой усилие или выжидая, лежал смирно.  
Теон закусил губу, помогая себе рукой. Когда Рамси оказался у него внутри почти наполовину, Теон наклонился вперед и лег на него плашмя, касаясь лицом ключицы. Рамси не сдержался — поправил член, направляя его так, чтобы не выпал, а второй рукой он взял Теона за волосы и притянул его голову к своему лицу. Чего именно он хотел, Теон не понял, потому что Рамси промазал и ткнул его губами куда-то себе в бровь. Но рассудил, что тот, наверное, пытался его поцеловать, так что сделал это сам. Рамси, придерживая его сзади, покачивал его на себе, а Теон то двигался ему навстречу, то замирал, чтобы ощутить, как он ритмично толкается вовнутрь.  
Ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь — изменить позу, коснуться себя, но скованность не давала. Трогать изувеченными руками шрамы на теле, вызывая этим у Рамси слюнотечение, а у себя — приступ отвращения или страха... Тут он вспомнил, что Рамси этого просто не увидит, и ему стало намного легче. Теон откинулся назад и выпрямился, опираясь на колени. Член, на который он был надет, как на штырь, вошел на всю длину. Теон негромко застонал.  
Рамси облизнулся. Теперь глаза были направлены на Теона, но в них не было ничего, кроме тумана и отражения огонька свечи. Теон провел рукой по своей шее, коснулся пальцами губ. Потом подключил вторую руку. Шрамы на груди, сосок, полосы на ребрах. Ты этого не видишь, сволочь, ты ничего не видишь, хорошо, что ты этого не видишь, почему ты этого не видишь.  
Он гладил себя, пока не начал приподниматься и опускаться, чуть отклоняясь назад, чтобы входило лучше.  
\- Теон?.. — негромко позвал Рамси.  
\- Я здесь.  
Рамси сжал его бедра, вслушиваясь, наверное, в шелест, с которым по коже Теона двигались ладони. Во влажный звук, с которым Теон зацепил перемешанного с потом масла оттуда, где смыкались их тела, чтобы коснуться себя спереди скользкой ладонью.  
Ритмичное хлюпанье Рамси не мог не слышать, но, по крайней мере, он не видел его дергающегося запястья, напряженных проступивших вен на руке, того, как откинулась голова. Теон вполголоса выругался. Глаза начали понемногу закатываться. Он выгнул спину, орудуя рукой, и думая, что сейчас как следует сольет Рамси на живот, что он узнает об этом только когда почувствует, но уж точно не будет пялиться на то, как что там вытекает. А значит, можно...  
\- Ооох… — Рамси внезапно дернул бедрами так, что Теона подбросило, и он ощутил внутри горячие мелкие толчки.  
 _“Делай, что хочешь…”  
Если я хочу сделать что-то, что тебе не понравится…  
Если я хочу причинить тебе боль?  
Это ты учитывал?  
Или только об этом и думал?.._  
Теон сжал его внутри себя изо всех сил, глядя Рамси прямо в лицо, на его припухшие губы, на приоткрытый рот… стеклянные глаза. Напрягся весь целиком и замер, пока капало в ладонь и на костяшки пальцев. Левой рукой он вцепился в запястье Рамси, потому что тело свело судорогой, а колени подергивались сами собой.  
Содержимое ладони он размазал по груди и животу, потом вытер ладонь о волосы Рамси. Глядя на это, Теон не мог сдержать совершенно идиотской улыбки, не думая в этот момент ни о том, на что похожа его улыбка, ни о том, почему вообще улыбается.  
Он упал на спину и прижал липкую ладонь к лицу.

Атлас перебросил репу из одной руки в другую, прежде, чем разрубить ее на четыре части.  
\- Больше жрать нечего, — печально сказал он. — Одичалые смотрят на лошадиные трупы за воротами, но это плохая идея.  
Теон зевнул. Первую половину условной ночи он провел в госпитале, а оставшуюся часть проспал с Рамси. Проснулся с его пальцами во рту, причем Рамси надавил ему на корень языка так, что он закашлялся. Для Рамси вообще не было большой разницы между тем, чтобы целовать в губы или, например, пытаться прогрызть кожу на бедренной кости.  
Теон прижал руку к бедру, поморщившись, когда пальцы нащупали болезненный синяк. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и вошел Джон. На плече у него сидел ворон, плотно вцепившись когтями в черное сукно, и поводил клювом. Джон кивнул Атласу и Теону и принялся рассматривать длинный стол. Потом прошелся туда-сюда.  
Когда Атлас отошел за новой порцией овощей, Джон встряхнул головой, отбрасывая волосы с лица. Волчья голова на рукояти его меча буравила Теона красным взгядом. Джон даже на кухню входил с ладонью на мече.  
\- Теон, где бастард? — спросил он.  
Несмотря на то, что неприятное предчувствие сдавило грудь, Теон просто не смог отказать себе в удовольствии спросить:  
\- Какой?  
Веселье было неуместным, но меньше от этого не становилось.  
Джон выгнул бровь. Внезапно оказалось, что он тоже не прочь пошутить.  
\- Болтонский. Довольно крупный, с тесаком. Помнишь такого?  
Теон согнал ухмылку с лица и начал разглядывать плавающие в кипятке куски репы.  
\- Так где он? — Джон оперся кулаком о стол.  
\- Джон, он болен, — сказал Теон, отломив от репы жухлый хвост ботвы. — Он ничего не видит.  
\- Это ответ на другой вопрос.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Спишь хорошо? — продолжал Джон. — Клопы не кусаются?  
\- Все клопы сдохли.  
Его кожа от лица до ступней до сих пор была покрыта высохшей слюной Рамси.  
\- Я не буду унижать тебя и себя, проверяя твою спальню.  
\- Вряд ли получится меня унизить. Но тебе туда правда лучше не входить.  
 _Я теряю честь практически в любом месте, куда попадаю._  
\- Что у тебя с волосами? — прищурился Джон. — Это что, масло?..  
Теон провел по волосам рукой. Вот. Так оно и бывает. Стоит только подпустить к себе Рамси Болтона, и обнаруживаешь у себя на голове грязный колтун.  
\- Я кое-что тебе покажу, если позволишь, — сказал Джон.  
Он снял ворона с плеча и опустил на стол. Пододвинул к нему несколько овощных обрезков и разложил их ровной дорожкой. Ворон, сверкнув глазами, в которых больше не было мути, аккуратно склевал все предложенное угощение.  
\- Он опять может видеть, — пояснил Джон. — Это был временный ожог.  
\- Как это? — тупо спросил Теон.  
\- Если глаз был обожжен не прикосновением огня, а взглядом на него, слепота может пройти вместе с воспалением. Говорят, подобное происходило раньше с дозорными, которые смотрели на снег под ярким солнцем. Спроси у Сэма.  
Теон молчал.  
Джон сделал шаг к нему, обходя стол.  
\- Знаешь, у меня есть еще кое-что, что я могу тебе показать. И даже отдать. Если тебе это нужно.  
\- Что же это?.. — поднял брови Теон.  
\- Его нож.  
Теон шарахнулся от него в сторону, как шарахался от Рамси.  
\- Я забрал его, когда они вошли в замок, — продолжал Джон.— И сейчас он лежит у меня в арсенале. Так если вдруг этот нож тебе понадобится… если ты по нему соскучился… Забирай.  
Теон сглотнул, собираясь с силами.  
\- Я с этим разберусь, — пообещал он.

Теон, не снимая плаща и хватаясь обеими руками за деревянную кружку, стоял у стены и смотрел, как Рамси доедает проклятую репу. Какое самообладание нужно для того, чтобы не коситься и не стрелять глазами, подумал он. Впрочем, изначально исходя из того, что Рамси его не видит, Теон трактовал эти движения глазных яблок так, как хотелось: сами собой поворачиваются в сторону источника звука. По привычке.  
 _Пока я менял тебе проклятую повязку. Пока таскал еду. Хотя рядом умирали люди, целый зал с ранеными, и каждый день кто-то умирает... Пока я с тобой разговаривал. Пока я надевал на тебя сапоги.  
Все это время ты врал.  
Я забыл, с кем имею дело._  
Состояние Рамси выглядело обманчиво, потому что в какие-то моменты он казался почти беспомощным. Например, когда ползал по кладбищу или порезал себя ножом. Пользоваться чужой беспомощностью, особенно мнимой — так же вредно, как играть с огнем. Этому-то можно было научиться благодаря Рамси. Расплата всегда приходит, так или иначе. А этот урок он мог извлечь из собственного опыта.  
Теон был почти уверен, что не стремился его сжечь. Он вообще не видел Рамси в битве. Но это не лишало убедительности слова, которые Теон ему сказал — проорал — пока был связан. Потому что подлинность желания в них была.  
Он поморщился, стискивая кружку так, словно надеялся в нее забраться. Тянул время, глядя, как Рамси заводит за ухо длинную прядь волос, и все-таки не мог сделать что-нибудь существенное.  
 _Зачем вообще потребовалось лезть в эти ремни?  
Чтобы надеть хренову перевязь, надо было поднять руки._  
Рамси связывал его и раньше — приковывал к стене, надевал ошейник. Тогда у Теона просто не было ничего, что принадлежало бы ему, и терять тоже было ничего. Он был во многом виноват перед людьми и богами, но не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что Рамси с ним делал в Дредфорте. Как вещь, попадающая в грубые руки, не виновата в том, что сломалась.  
Оковы, которые ты надел не по своей воле, способны стать латами. В них ты не несешь ответственности за собственную уязвимость. Ты ее не выбирал. Ты жертва.  
Вещью он перестал себя чувствовать теперь, принимая в этом участие. И почувствовал себя по-настоящему уязвимым.  
 _Ты просто не мог меня не обмануть._  
Все это время Теона успокаивало то, что Рамси не видит его лица. Или как он касался себя. Или как он улыбался. При этом Рамси смотрел на него именно в те минуты, когда он думал, что находится в безопасности.  
Наверное, Рамси получил массу удовольствия в процессе. Поэтому так бурно стонал вчера. И выглядел таким довольным.  
Теон поежился, чувствуя, как по спине пробегает дрожь.  
Вся приобретенная свобода разом пропала и обернулась отвращением. В первую очередь, к самому себе. Каким он был идиотом, думая, что контролирует ситуацию. Потому что думать так было приятно.  
Хуже всего было даже не то, как он дрочил у Рамси над животом. А то, как рассматривал его глаза.  
И то, что все время сомневался. Как будто какая-то часть его сознания знала, всегда знала, что это было притворством.  
 _Так хотелось, чтобы он был слепым и дальше?.._  
Мысли снова и снова возвращались к словам Джона и свежевальному ножу. Если показать Рамси его любимую игрушку, он бы полыхнул глазами и себя разоблачил.  
 _Для этого пришлось бы взять **это** в руки.  
Его член я тоже брал в руки, если уж на то пошло._  
Рамси, почувствовав что-то, обратил к нему лицо с белыми лакунами глаз. Теон старательно смотрел в стену за его спиной. Одним глотком допил отвар, словно это было крепкое вино. Покосился на Рамси. И швырнул в него пустой кружкой — очень резко, без замаха.  
Рамси поймал ее быстрее, чем среагировал его разум, и воззрился на Теона совершенно осмысленным взглядом, быстрым, острым и настороженным. Потом попробовал уронить кружку.  
\- Хватит врать, — сказал Теон хрипло.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты притворялся зрячим лучше, чем притворяешься слепым. Не делай из меня болвана. У тебя зрачки расширяются. Это все — спектакль, и ты мне врешь уже довольно давно.  
Выплюнув все это, Теон внутренне сжался в ожидании взрыва, но тот запаздывал.  
\- Это было... не сразу, — голос Рамси звучал почти спокойно. Теон знал цену этому спокойствию. — Сначала я видел только тени и пятна. И сейчас плохо вижу.  
\- Ты хоть когда-то был слепым?..  
Это не давало ему покоя. С какого момента.  
Когда он лег на этот хренов стол животом и позволил снять с себя штаны, потому что слепой Рамси чем-то лучше зрячего... Когда, прищурившись, следил за его движениями, дергаными и рваными... Нет, так притворяться Рамси бы точно не смог... Это же было очевидно. В последнее время он двигался почти нормально. Мать его, узлы вязал.  
Рамси встал, медленно вытирая руки о край рубашки. Рубашку Теон принес ему из госпиталя вместо той, что сгорела. Выбрал мертвеца покрупнее, чтобы раздеть.  
Как будто раскручивается праща, тоскливо подумал Теон.  
Он встретился с Рамси взглядом — впервые за все это время. Одно осознание того, что Рамси тоже на него смотрит, полностью меняло картину. Глаза, похожие раньше на бессмысленные ледышки или бледные замерзшие цветы, наполнились выражением. От этого выражения хотелось быть подальше.  
Заставить Рамси уйти он сейчас не смог бы. Вера в собственные силы его оставила.  
\- Тебе не понравилось? — поинтересовался Рамси, и в его голосе прорезалась рокочущая опасная нота. — Да ты дрочил на то, что я был слепым, как крот.  
\- И ты мне это… — он задохнулся, не то от возмущения, не то от страха.  
Теон схватился за спинку кресла и тут же оторвал руки, когда Рамси в ответ на этот маневр ухмыльнулся. У Теона и в тот раз не получилось завалить тяжелое дубовое кресло без пары секунд промедления. Теперь эта пара секунд полностью обесценивала все усилия. Рамси просто перешагнет через препятствие.  
Он попятился в сторону двери.  
\- Как ты узнал? — Рамси медленно приближался.  
Говорить не следовало, но Теон подозревал, что это отвлечет его на несколько мгновений.  
\- Джон Сноу показал кое-что.  
Рамси остановился, и его глаза сузились.  
\- Да? И как, ему есть, что показать?  
В этот момент Теон развернулся и рванулся к выходу.  
\- Катись, тварь!.. — заорал Рамси, и тут же сам себя оборвал: — Стоять! Куда бежишь?! Подстилка волчья! Я тебе его по кускам скормлю!  
Теон выскочил в коридор, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь, и Рамси тут же попробовал ее открыть.  
\- Мразь! Я твои сраные щупальца узлом завяжу, понял?!  
Теону ничего не оставалось, кроме как навалиться на доски спиной, прижимая их всем телом. Рамси с другой стороны сделал то же самое. Подошвы сапог заскользили по полу, когда Теон поехал вместе с дверью.  
\- Да! Мои щупальца не покидают штанов Джона Сноу! — крикнул Теон в неуклонно расширяющийся проем и саданул локтем в доску. — Отвали от меня!  
В щель просунулась рука Рамси, однако хватать Теона он не стал.  
Давление на спину пропало, и Теон, который только что изо всех сил упирался ногами в пол, споткнулся и чуть не упал.  
\- Все, я ничего не делаю, — Рамси прижал левую руку к косяку, растопырив пальцы. — Видишь? Давай, захлопывай. Ну? Ты же хочешь! Давай, со всей дури!  
Теон отпрянул.  
\- Смотри, как я отвалил, мать твою! — Рамси открыл дверь пошире и с силой ее захлопнул, разбивая собственную ладонь.  
Дверь отскочила от его пальцев и снова раскрылась. Теон видел, как, сгибаясь пополам, он инстинктивно дернул разбитой рукой, пытаясь прижать ее к груди, но тут же вернул обратно. Его пальцы тряслись и слиплись, не желая расходиться в стороны, на коже виднелась глубокая вмятина, переходящая через все первые фаланги, а костяшки были содраны в кровь.  
Рамси сдвинул руку так, чтобы пальцы не обнимали косяк, а наверняка сломались, снова широко открыл дверь, кусая губу. И покрепче взялся за ручку. Он выглядел увлеченным — кажется, вообще не пытался на него давить, а делал все это для себя. При мысли об этом Теона передернуло.  
Он представил себе этот хрустящий звук и попытался вставить в проем сапог. Но дверь уже захлопывалась, и его сильно ушибло по голове. В черепе зазвенело. Теон пошатнулся.  
Рамси схватил его за грудки, рывком втащил в комнату и шарахнул засовом. Пальцы на его левой руке все еще не сгибались как следует. Если ему и было больно, а это обязано было болеть, Рамси больше вида не показывал. Продавленный след на пальцах, который только что был светлым и неприятно бескровным, наливался темно-красным.  
\- А это, значит, тебе не нравится?.. — спросил Рамси, все еще не отпуская ворота его куртки.  
\- Смотрел бы и смотрел, — Теон прижал руку к голове, дернулся, вырываясь, и врезался в стол.  
Там Рамси его поймал, вдавливая поясницей в острый край. Схватил его запястья, развел их в стороны и, заваливая его на столешницу, поцеловал — вернее, ткнулся в его рот зубами так, что у Теона лопнула нижняя губа.  
Теон проехался по столу спиной, и все, что там было, слетело на пол. Ноги оторвались от пола, и колени сжали ребра навалившегося сверху Рамси. Тот, не прекращая кусать губы Теона, сдернул с него сапоги и отшвырнул в разные стороны.  
Свеча, шипя, погасла, покатилась по полу, оставляя длинный след. Пока они разносили комнату, за ее пределами стояла тишина. Если кто-то и обратил внимание на крики и шум, никакого движения там не было — или Теон просто не слышал.  
На столе было жестко. Позвоночник ломило, а кости на пояснице больно вдавливались в твердую поверхность. Рамси грыз его рот. Вкус собственной крови, знакомый и солоновато-ржавый, расплывался на языке.  
Он уперся Рамси коленом в живот и попробовал свалиться со стола.

***  
Следующим, что Рамси запомнил, были выщербленные доски пола и оставленное свечой пятно, похожее формой на кальмара. Плащ Теона развернулся, заняв собой почти всю комнату, как небольшой черный пруд. Рамси туда нырнул.  
Теон дергался и извивался все слабее, пока он сдирал с него все эти вороньи тряпки, отбрасывая их в стороны, пока тот не оказался на плаще голым по пояс, со спущенными до колен штанами. Рамси терся о его тело до одури, прижимая его руки к грубому сукну. Что-то болело — наверное, разбитые пальцы, но он почти этого не чувствовал. Собственное дыхание оглушало.  
Он прокладывал путь по его коже, оставляя влажные следы. Теон откинул голову, его длинное горло дергалось, когда он судорожно сглатывал, а грудь неровно поднималась и опускалась. Рамси языком нащупал на этой жесткой груди сосок, потом второй. Они были разные, один потерял форму из-за шрама, и когда он напрягался, шрам делал это вместе с ним, уплотняясь и рельефно проступая на бледной коже. У Рамси от этого защемило в сердце. Он подумал, что мог бы сделать их одинаковыми.  
Пах был болезненно твердым, и желание выжигало, причудливо сплетаясь из ярости, гнева, чувства опасности и страха, что теперь Теон его оставит, да так, что забрать назад не получится. Проявляла себя вся эта мешанина потребностью завалить его на ближайшую поверхность и выбить из него дух — членом или просто так. Возбуждение было почти мучительным, и Рамси чувствовал себя так, словно умрет, если не получит Теона прямо сейчас. Как будто вчера этого не делал. Как будто вообще никогда этого не делал. Как с едой и сном — не запастись впрок. Так, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь.  
Решение, в общем-то, было простым — умереть до того, как голод начнется снова. А еще лучше — в процессе.  
Он полез Теону между бедер, шаря рукой по всей промежности, и вжимался, не переставая, в его бок.  
\- Нет... — простонал Теон. — Нет, ох, неееет…  
Его губы распухли и были обрамлены красной каймой, как будто он пил густое вино.  
Рамси рваным вдохом втянул воздух, почти всхлипнул. Какой-то непривычный холод разлился по венам, когда он подумал, что Теон уйдет навсегда. Переселится в длинные казармы или в здание арсенала.  
 _Туда, где ты не сможешь его поранить и причинить ему боль.  
Разве это было бы удивительно?  
Туда, где ты не доведешь еще раз до этой дикой ухмылки.  
Где ты уже такую видел?  
Туда, где он не будет больше так стонать.  
Ведь правда?.._  
Если бы он хотел сбежать, он просто не заходил бы сюда, стукнула в голову мысль. Нет, он хотел убедиться сам… А потом пришлось его скрутить. Хотя, вообще-то, надо было перестать его хватать. Не набрасываться на него, а просто сделать так, чтобы он остался. Но что-то помешало взять себя в руки. Рамси предпочел бы думать, что охотничий инстинкт. Хотя больше напоминало панику. Его до сих пор почти колотило.  
Рамси глубоко вдохнул и попытался наверстать упущенное. Он дернул шнуровку на штанах, но, чувствовал, что просто не успеет взять Теона как следует, поэтому сконцентрировался на шраме, по которому дергал пальцами — нежная, чуть бархатистая кожа делалась там более плотной.  
Теон постанывал потрясающе. Больше всего от этого хотелось вцепиться в него клыками. Рамси пообещал себе, что так и сделает, как только увидит подтверждение, что не все еще потеряно.  
Ладони Теона сжимались и разжимались, собирая в складки плащ. Его дыхание участилось, а на выдохе воздух выходил с невесомыми, еле слышными стонами, которые делались все отчетливее и громче.  
\- Пожалуйста… — прошептал он, и после того, как это слово слетело с его губ, выражение его лица не изменилось.  
Рамси больно укусил себя за язык, чтобы не спросить: “Что пожалуйста?”, чтобы Теон не рванулся снова и не соскочил. И все-таки, потянул немного время, пока не ускорил движения руки.  
Теон ахнул, вцепляясь в его плечи. Его голова каталась по плащу, светлые пряди выделялись на черном фоне, и вид у него был такой, словно он вот-вот разрыдается. Его последний стон разомкнул губы и превратился в нечленораздельный вскрик. Рамси в этот момент укусил его в плечо. Теон от сильных оргазмов дергался всем телом, от плеч до ступней, и казалось, что он все еще пытается вырваться.  
Рамси, погружая зубы в его плоть, на какой-то миг представил себе, что Теон так сладко содрогается именно от этого. Рамси разбитой рукой схватился за член и застонал, не разжимая челюсти. Перед тем, как мысли окончательно растаяли, последняя оказалась успокаивающей.  
 _Ты мой. Только мой. Все хорошо._  
Теон медленно подтянул штаны и поежился, накидывая на себя край плаща. Встать сейчас он, похоже, был способен еще меньше, чем Рамси. На его коже наливалась кровью красная подкова.  
\- Чей это плащ, не Сноу ли?.. — спросил Рамси, прочистив горло. — Я на него кончил.  
\- Боги, просто плащ дозорного, — Теон потер ушибленный лоб, где медленно обозначался синяк. — Из хранилища.  
Рамси осторожно погладил его костяшками пальцев по лицу. Теон коснулся губами тыльной стороны его ладони, рассеянно улыбнувшись потолку. У Рамси отчаянно заболели обожженные слезные железы. Ожили и начали превращаться в весенние ключи.  
Не то, чтобы Теон никогда не целовал ему руки. Вообще-то, целовал неоднократно. Даже игра такая была — за каждый удар Рамси причиталось. И волшебное слово.  
И ведь не скажешь. Ничего не скажешь. Волшебное слово.  
Он вытер нос о плечо.  
 _Я не буду ничего говорить, хорошо?  
Считай меня бессловесным болваном. Считай кем хочешь. Я буду кем хочешь._  
Теон поднял голову и перехватил остановившийся взгляд Рамси. Его черты приобрели жесткость, а глаза потемнели. Он отшатнулся и прижал пальцы ко рту, как будто пытался оттереть губы.  
\- Я бы мог и сапоги... Хочешь, оближу сапоги?.. — предложил он. — Как расплылся, когда я тебя обувал. У тебя член в штанах дергался.  
\- А ты смотрел на мой член.  
\- Да ладно, давай сапог.  
Рамси ничего не ответил.  
Выгнувшись так, что ребра выступили клеткой, способной прорвать кожу, Теон потянулся к валяющейся на полу свече. Подпалив конец палки, которая служила ему кочергой, Теон зажег от нее свечу. Он сидел, опустив голову, и его лопатки торчали, как обломки спинных плавников.  
\- Теперь ты уйдешь? — спросил Рамси, потому что спрашивать имело смысл только самое главное.  
\- Куда?.. — голос Теона прозвучал надтреснуто, и еще с каким-то нервным, нехорошим отзвуком на дне.  
Не выпуская из рук свечи, Теон придвинулся ближе и наклонился к нему. Рамси сощурился на пламя, вид которого вызывал жжение под веками. Теон безотрывно смотрел ему в глаза. Наверное, вспоминал, сколько раз на последнее время делал это. Верил ему, или притворялся, что верил.  
Рамси подумал, что сказать “прости” — плохая идея. Он ни о чем не жалел.  
Теон кивнул какой-то своей мысли и перевернул разгоревшуюся свечу над его лицом.  
Рамси взвыл, изгибаясь на плаще и сдирая со щеки расплавленное сало. Потекло по виску на шею. Жжение было ужасным, но в глаза затечь не успело.  
\- Какого...?! — Рамси царапал кожу.  
Свечная масса, хотя и была горячей, застывала быстро.  
\- Ты говорил, что ты мой, — Теон сжался, обхватив руками колени.  
Рамси посмотрел на свечу, которая снова погасла и упала на плащ, оставив скользкий след. Свеча была еще новая, в ней было не меньше пяти дюймов длины.  
\- Хорошо, — он прополз немного вперед, пока не ударился о кресло, и сорвал с ручки портупею.

***  
\- Ты уверен, что тебе это нужно? Это может затуманить сознание и сделать человека медлительней.  
\- Когда на нас кто-то в последний раз нападал? — Теон зевнул, закидывая руки за голову.  
\- Джон думает, что они выжидают. У него есть какой-то план.  
Теон полулежал на кровати Сэма, глядя, как тот раскладывает на столе сухие травы и расставляет полупрозрачные склянки. На печи закипал котел, прикрытый крышкой. В клетке, засунув клюв под крыло, спал исцелившийся ворон.  
Теону нравилось смотреть, как Тарли работает — в эти минуты его движения утрачивали обычную неловкость, и он выглядел поглощенным своим занятием — как все люди, занятые любимым делом.  
\- Болотный дурман, шишки хмеля, пустырник… — перечислял Сэм. — Если настаивать их на светлом вине, они отдадут ему свою силу. Могу добавить несколько капель крепкой маковой вытяжки. Но это сильное средство. Может вызвать привычку, так что будь осторожнее. Зато хорошо успокаивает и снимает боль. Спать будешь, как убитый.  
\- Отлично. Чем больше спишь, тем меньше хочется есть.  
\- Это для тебя? — уточнил Сэм, засовывая травы в глиняный сосуд с широким горлышком.  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо.  
Несколько минут прошли в молчании. В это время Тарли залил травы мейстерским вином, почти непригодным для питья из-за неприятного вкуса, но подходящим для того, чтобы обрабатывать раны и готовить лекарства. Плотно закрыв крышку, он поставил сосуд в темный угол и обернулся.  
\- Теон, я слышал...  
\- Мрразь! — раскатисто выкрикнул ворон. — Тварь!  
\- Ааа, это… — протянул Теон, покосившись на клетку. — Боги явили чудо. Он тоже прозрел.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Сэм посмотрел на него внимательно — словно пытался разгадать загадку, которой не понимал. Похоже, в его книгах о некоторых вещах не писали.  
\- Я знаю, что ты взял у меня банку мази от ожогов, — сказал Сэм.  
Осуждения в его голосе не звучало. Только что-то вроде настороженности.  
\- О… Да.  
\- Там медвежий жир с мятой. Этим глаза мазать нельзя.  
\- Я догадываюсь, — ровным голосом отозвался Теон. Он надеялся, что настойка, которую готовил для него Сэм, поможет легче переносить именно такие ситуации. — Нет, это не для глаз. Хотя… Медвежий жир, говоришь? Я ему лицо обжег. Плеснул свечой.  
\- Когда дрался? — спросил Сэм почти шепотом.  
\- Нет. Просто так.  
Сэм снова взялся за свою глиняную бутыль — обеими руками. Посмотрел на нее, потом опять на Теона. Наконец, он прокашлялся и спросил:  
\- Теон… Ты правда с ним… в постели?  
Теон ухмыльнулся — как ему самому казалось, довольно неприятно.  
\- В тот раз — на полу.  
\- И как это? — глаза Сэма расширились. — Ну, в общем?..  
\- “В общем”, Сэм?.. Ты был когда-нибудь с девчонкой?  
Он был почти уверен, что ответ будет отрицательным, но Тарли порозовел и сказал:  
\- Немного.  
\- Вот как. Значит, у тебя самого было _в общем_. Как у всех.  
\- Так я поэтому и спросил. Он же мужчина… Это больно?  
Теон покачал головой:  
\- Ты не о том спрашиваешь.  
\- Почему?  
\- Если тебе интересно, как мужчины ложатся друг с другом, спроси у Атласа. Скорее всего, он скажет, что, если хорошо смазать и делать все медленно, то это очень приятно.  
Сэм стал совершенно пунцовым. Судьба краденой противоожоговой мази, очевидно, предстала перед ним в этот момент в неприкрытом виде.  
\- Извини меня, — зачем-то сказал он и уставился в пол.  
\- За что? Ты все равно не понял. Больно не это.  
Теон мотнул головой, отбрасывая с лица отросшую прядь — на лбу и брови темнел синяк. Расстегнул верхние застежки куртки и отвел в сторону ворот. Кровоподтеки походили на цветение трав в болоте — причудливые переливы цветов, багровое с фиолетовым и синим, а самые старые, выцветающие следы были широкими и желтоватыми.  
Сэм округлил глаза и полез на полку.  
\- Сейчас я что-нибудь… Надо было сразу холодное приложить.  
\- Не надо. Готовь настойку. Пожалуйста. Мне больше ничего не нужно, правда.  
То, что Рамси сделал с его спиной при помощи портупеи, Теон показывать не стал. Позвоночник и ребра до сих пор жгло, а прилегающая к телу рубашка раздражала кожу при каждом движении.  
Сэм вздохнул и сказал:  
\- На крепком вине тинктура будет готова через три дня. Останется только отфильтровать.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Может быть, тоже будешь выпивать по ложке на ночь?  
\- А… — Сэм растерянно моргнул. — Да. Может быть.


	5. Ночь

Теон лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя. Виден был белый затылок — у корней волосы казались чуть темнее. Похоже, отрастали темные волосы из-под седины. Рамси хотел бы, чтобы седина осталась — ему нравился этот странный и снежный цвет волос. Когда Теон поседел — неожиданно, почти разом, это было похоже на чудо. Просто однажды Рамси открыл дверь и увидел белые спутанные пряди, падавшие на лоб Теона, как пакля.  
Сейчас они были чистыми, но все равно очень красивыми.  
Рамси тихо сел на край постели, продолжая безотрывно рассматривать его — череду позвонков, полосы на спине. Старые следы и новые, от портупеи. Эти длинные красные полосы были припухшими и выглядели очень уязвимо. Рамси протянул руку и кончиками пальцев дотронулся до его кожи. Припухлости были горячими, а вся остальная спина — прохладной.  
От прикосновения Теон чуть вздрогнул и заворочался, просыпаясь. Рамси прижал его к постели другой рукой, продолжая прослеживать длинные красные полосы на лопатках, на ребрах. Откинул одеяло, открывая тело Теона целиком. Тот был голый, потому что заснул в том виде, в каком добрался до постели. Его плащ до сих пор укрывал пол, словно ковер или шкура черного волка.  
Зато в постели не было никаких волков.  
Рамси наклонился, прижимаясь губами к месту ровно между лопаток.  
Теон вздрогнул и напрягся — стряхнул сон полностью и вспомнил, что к чему. Но, как выяснилось, вспомнил он не все:  
\- Эй, хочешь… — он приподнялся на локте и обернулся, — есть, или еще что-нибудь?..  
Рамси удивился. Честно сказал:  
\- Еще что-нибудь.  
Теон поморщился, посмотрев ему в лицо и поймав взгляд. Не сразу сообразил, что Рамси снова видит.  
\- На столе что-то было, — сказал Теон отрывисто и невнятно, куда-то в одеяло. — Вроде хлеба.  
\- Ага, — бездумно согласился Рамси, гладя его спину.  
Потом нырнул лицом и длинно провел языком по одной из красных полосок, которая шла от края лопатки. Теон вздрогнул. Мурашки сбежали по его коже, меняя ее рельеф.  
\- Я спать хочу. Очень.  
\- Спи, — пожал плечами Рамси.  
Он лег рядом и прижал Теона к себе. Он сдерживал раздражение, и какую-то гнетущую тоску, которые вызывал спящий Теон. Рамси это бесило, потому что смахивало на попытку скрыться — кто знает, какие ему снятся сны, и кто приходит к нему в этих снах. В то же время, Теон был так близко и к нему так тянуло, что будить не хотелось.  
Рамси положил голову ему на плечо, слушая его дыхание. Теон был рядом и далеко, но, по крайней мере, никуда не рвался, не дергался и лежал смирно. Он пошевелился, его ноздри дрогнули, а рука скользнула по плечу Рамси — бездумно, не чувствуя разницы между живым телом и одеялом.  
Вот так я это с тобой и сделаю, подумал Рамси. Пока ты спишь.  
Теон шире развел колени, когда Рамси устроился между ними. Он был такой неестественно мягкий, — несмотря на все свои выступающие кости. У Рамси от этого горели глаза, и хотелось целовать его везде, с головы до ног. И под кожей.  
Теон потянулся во сне, и это неожиданно раскованное, почти по-кошачьи гибкое движение больно укололо, напомнив прежнего Теона, который внушал неоднозначные эмоции. Черноволосый и улыбчивый Грейджой был источником застарелой боли — он вызывал кипучую смесь желания, жажды, ненависти, зависти — и снова желания. Ему хотелось сделать больно. Побыть таким, как он. Или просто обнять его — прямо так, без кожи, когда все нервы будут наружу. Рамси до сих пор не мог забыть, как сильно хотел его тогда, в Винтерфелле, и как раздражала наглая ухмылка Теона, в то время как его неуверенность заставляла трепетать что-то глубоко в груди.  
Теон снова пошевелился, зевнул, не размыкая рта, и его колени сжали ребра Рамси. Ресницы лежали темными полукружиями на щеках, и казались темнее, чем волосы. Рамси лизнул его шею, потом ключицу, потом оба соска, и пополз, прижимаясь лицом, пока не добрался до самого низа. Там он долго орудовал языком прежде, чем сплюнул на пальцы, раздвигая ягодицы Теона, и ощутил легкую дрожь его тела, когда тот выгнул спину, вцепляясь пальцами в одеяло.  
После всего, что Рамси сделал с ним совсем недавно на полу, неотступная и почти болезненная жажда не то, чтобы отступила, а как-то утихла на время, набирая силу.  
Рамси входил в него непривычно медленно, не успевая за собственным дыханием, которое не получалось выровнять, чувствуя биение его пульса вокруг себя.  
\- Ты такой… такой… — Рамси прижался губами к его виску.  
\- Какой?.. — спросил Теон и положил руки ему на плечи.  
\- Мой, — выдохнул Рамси, загнав ему до упора.  
Ноги Теона сошлись у Рамси за спиной, перекрещиваясь голенями.  
В ставни поддувало. Но холодно не было. Легкие ладони коснулись его спины, медленно проходясь по ребрам, лопатках, хребту.  
Теон нащупал горячий след от ожога на его щеке — при каждой гримасе казалось что кожа стянута. Совсем не двигать лицом Рамси был не способен.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я тебя хочу?.. — уточнил Рамси.  
Теон улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Наверное, ему показалось, что эти слова не имеют смысла сейчас. Избыточны или подтверждают очевидное.  
\- Да, — тихо сказал он. — Конечно.

Теон стоял коленями на полу, уткнувшись лицом в кровать, пока он трахал его пальцами.  
Два пальца входили легко, и Рамси вставил третий. Теон постанывал. Ему так нравилось больше, чем когда Рамси вставлял в него член — не так больно, и более метко попадая в ту точку, от которой он так дергал коленками. Рамси это дико раздражало и одновременно увлекало, мешая прерваться. Ревнуя его к собственной руке, он чувствовал, что теряет рассудок.  
 _Почему он всегда такой тугой, сколько бы я ему не совал. Только отпустишь, уже стягивается._  
Пластичная упругость его мышц очаровывала и, одновременно, тоже вызывала раздражение, потому что из-за этого казалось, что никакого Рамси в нем никогда не бывало.  
\- Значит, так хочешь?.. — ласково спросил он, освобождая руку, чтобы зацепить еще мази из почти что до дна исчерпанной банки.  
Теон что-то промычал, хватаясь за одеяло. Общая тональность была: заткнись и продолжай.  
Подозрительно большое количество смазки он заметил не сразу. Только когда Рамси попробовал пропихнуть четыре пальца, и в районе костяшек дело застопорилось. Теон ахнул и дернулся вперед, но пространства для маневра у него было маловато, потому что дальше начиналась кровать, и он уперся в нее костями таза, сам себя зажав.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! — он обернулся через плечо, пытаясь приподняться на локтях, и его спина прогнулась еще сильнее.  
\- Хочу забить туда кулак. Тебе понравится.  
Рамси сжал шею Теона, вдавливая его в кровать лицом. Шмякнул на растянутый вход еще смазки, и начал проталкивать руку дальше. Большой палец мешал. Теон закричал и принялся грызть одеяло.  
Рамси чувствовал вдохновение. В висках колотилось, а в груди припекало. Он не мог забыть ощущения, которое испытал, когда впервые долго водил руками по его телу после потери зрения.  
Это ты. Где-то здесь. Мясо и потроха. Безличная, горячая, пульсирующая плоть. И при этом такая твоя.  
\- Я в тебя руку по локоть засуну, понял?  
Теон перестал дергаться и прижался к одеялу щекой. Теперь Рамси видел его профиль и встретил взгляд из-под мокрых ресниц. Теон всхлипнул.  
\- Зачем?.. Ты же… так…  
Рамси безумно и бессмысленно улыбнулся, придавливая скользкой ладонью его дрожащие лопатки. От улыбки заболело лицо — кожа возле уха и под челюстью была обожжена, и теперь шелушилась.  
\- Хочу достать до сердца.  
\- Лучше не надо, — вдруг сказал Теон так ясно и спокойно, словно они разговаривали, гуляя под снегом.  
Его бедра подрагивали, от боли или от страха, но возбужден он уже не был. Когда Рамси резко выдернул руку, Теон вскрикнул и скривился так, словно из него рывком вытащили кишки. Рамси вытер скользкую ладонь о валяющуюся на полу рубашку.  
\- Я тебе противен.  
\- Ты прав, — согласился Теон, глядя прямо ему в лицо. — Меня от тебя тошнит. Каким бы ты не был. Это же все равно ты. Где-то здесь.  
Рамси на миг закрыл глаза, потому что его затопило чувствами, которых он не понимал. Ему казалось, что его вот-вот порвет изнутри — как будто это ему заталкивали руку во внутренности. Окончательно добило его то, что Теон говорил это все, пытаясь пальцами стянуть припухшие и как будто вывернутые края раздроченной задницы.  
Рамси встал у стола и приставил нож к своему веку.  
\- Иди сюда и открой рот.  
\- Я должен тебе отсосать, иначе ты выколешь себе глаз? — уточнил Теон, медленно разгибаясь.  
Звучало так, словно эта перспектива его не слишком расстраивает.  
\- Могу и тебе.  
 _“Рамси, вставай, ты замерзнешь”._  
“Почему я должен тебя останавливать?..”  
Он крутанул нож в руке, выругался и всадил его в столешницу.  
Теон, морщась и все еще прикрываясь сзади рукой, попробовал подняться, но Рамси сказал: “Нет”, и Теон дополз до него на четвереньках. Рамси к этому времени уже распустил завязки штанов.  
Теон, стоя на коленях, открыл рот. Чувствуя округлый и упругий захват его губ, Рамси закрыл глаза. Он качнулся вперед, положив руку ему на затылок, и не сдержал стона. Голова откинулась назад так, что волосы защекотали лопатки, когда Теон забрал в рот его член до основания. Входило глубоко, без кашля и закатывания глаз — в последний раз Теон ел довольно давно. Рамси почувствовал твердость нёба и вздрагивающее горло.  
\- Да. Ох, да. Так. Так, так, дааа… — невнятно и со стонами все это выдыхая, он перестал чувствовать отчаяние, которое, пополам с каким-то экстатическим подъемом, оглушило его несколько минут назад.  
В его воображении как сука в течке выл не он сам.  
Согнувшись, он потянулся вниз, ощупывая шею Теона. Хотел коснуться сквозь дергающийся кадык своего члена. Язык Теона скользил вдоль всей длины. Рамси почти вскрикнул, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Он чувствовал себя так, словно в венах потек расплавленный металл.  
И тут все в паху пронзило острой болью. Как будто хищная рыба впилась зубами-иглами.  
Металл вскипел, разъедая русла.  
 _Сволочь! Тебя бы в глазницу. В обе, по очереди._  
Он ударил Теона наотмашь, и тот повалился. Слышно было, как клацнули его челюсти.  
\- Ах ты, гадина... — кривясь от боли, сказал Рамси.  
Основание члена, все еще полного тянущей тяжести, обрамляли красные точки, на глазах наливающиеся каплями. При этом твердости он не потерял.  
Рамси улыбнулся, обнажив зубы.  
\- Ты думал, мне это помешает? Поднимайся и оближи.  
Он размазал кровь пополам со слюной Теону по лицу, забрал полные горсти волос, чтобы взяться поплотнее, и принялся трахать его в глотку. Теон кашлял, его глаза слезились, а ногти начали непроизвольно скрести кожаные штаны Рамси, за которые он пытался уцепиться.  
Когда лоб покрыла испарина, Рамси вытащил член у него изо рта. Глядя, как между осколков зубов Теона вытекает из горла липкая непрозрачная слюна, смешанная с чем-то из желудка, и цепляется за губу длинной нитью, он кончил ему в лицо.  
Глядя на него снизу вверх, Теон выглядел так, словно его поимели пятеро.  
\- Бастард, — сказал он так, словно пробовал это слово на языке. — Иди в хлев трахать свиней.  
\- Замолчи, — Рамси выдернул засевший в столешнице нож.  
Теон откашлялся и сплюнул на пол.  
Рамси опустился на колени рядом, вытирая ему подбородок, и прошептал:  
\- Я всегда буду с тобой, — его большой палец прошелся от трещины в середине нижней губы Теона до надорванного угла рта.  
В другой руке он все еще держал нож.  
\- И что тебя удерживает? — тихо спросил Теон, глядя на это.  
\- Туповат.  
\- Кто?  
\- Нож.  
Теон криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- Только не думай, что можешь меня пугать твоим увечьем.  
Вот тварь, подумал Рамси. Улыбка у твари была красивая — в росчерках красных трещин. Когда он так улыбался, и не разжимая губ, они казались очень тонкими. Рамси дернул его к себе, чтобы успеть поцеловать, пока эта пока эта улыбка не пропала. Теон покачнулся, теряя равновесие, и схватился за его плечи.  
Его рот на вкус отдавал желчью. Его последняя фраза задела Рамси больше, чем упоминание хлева.  
Что-то копилось в груди, не давая нормально вздохнуть, и легче стало только когда он положил руку на горячую решетку перед очагом и заставил Теона смотреть, как языки пламени дотягиваются до ладони. Теон не прервал его и не отвернулся.  
Рамси выдернул руку уже после того, как стал кричать в голос. Волосы на его предплечье с треском сворачивались и горели. Он потянулся этой горящей, почерневшей, страшной рукой к Теону, и когда схватил его за шиворот, с кончиков пальцев начала слезать кожа, словно на нем была влажная кожаная перчатка. Другая рука все еще болела после удара дверью.  
Потом, в постели, Теон по очереди брал его пальцы в рот, касаясь ожогов языком. Кажется, он проглотил несколько отошедших кусочков кожи, и ту прозрачную жидкость, которая была в волдырях. Это было больно, и Рамси ни о чем не жалел. Желание убить его, которое он испытывал в одновременно с острым, заставляющим задыхаться, счастьем, не помешало ему целовать Теона, пока не занемели челюсти. Рамси толкнул его на спину, укладывая на лопатки, и трахал так долго, что чуть не сошел с ума окончательно. Опущенные ресницы Теона вздрагивали.  
 _С моим кулаком ты не хочешь, а так — хочешь?_  
И даже если потом я засуну этот кулак в огонь…  
“Что ты делаешь?!..”  
“Тебе понравится”.  
Когда это закончилось, Рамси схватил его за горло и ударил по щеке, едва не заорав от того, как вспыхнула собственная поврежденная кожа. Теон прижал ладони к лицу, выворачивая острые локти, которые торчали как ноги кузнечика, и всхлипнул.  
\- За что?.. — он был еще теплый, с едва заметно порозовевшими скулами, и какая-то расслабленность еще не остыла в его теле. Только что он обвивал спину Рамси ногами. Иногда память у него бывала очень короткая.  
\- Ты ничего не сделал. Просто смотрел. Раньше ты меня останавливал.  
\- Раньше ты был слепым, — Теон оторвал руки от лица и осклабился так, как сам Рамси улыбался людям, с которых сдирал кожу. — Тогда мне больше нравилось.  
Рамси бил его головой о спинку кровати, пока удары не стали единственным звуком — ни криков, ни ругательств. Он нагнулся, чтобы проверить дыхание. Теон дышал. Из-под его ресниц текли слезы. Рамси зажмурился и засунул в рот кончики обожженных пальцев. Теон плакал беззвучно, только один сиплый, очень тихий звук прорвался из сплетения его рук и скомканного одеяла.  
Рамси хотел его постоянно, а потом его мутило, как от переедания, но он не мог остановиться.  
Теона никогда не хватило бы для всего, что он хотел бы с ним сделать.

***  
После того, как Теон забрал у Сэма винную вытяжку трав, он регулярно ловил себя на том, что тупо смотрит на один и тот же предмет в течение долгого времени. Вещи словно делались больше и глубже, их фактура затягивала, заставляя всматриваться, хотя ничего особенного в них не было.  
В комнате был бардак, потому что Рамси раскидал свою одежду и одежду Теона. Расстояние, на котором находились друг от друга разные предметы гардероба, впечатляло. Кожаные штаны цеплялись за невысокий кованый порожек перед очагом, поблескивали, чуть отражая свет засаленным швом, и грозились начать тлеть, а плащ полностью укрывал собой стул, свисая драпировкой. Плащ был грязный и болтонские цвета было уже толком не разглядеть.  
Примерно так же, подолгу и в то же время рассеянным взглядом, Теон смотрел на то, как двигается Рамси. При необходимости он был очень точен в движениях — особенно, если поигрывал оружием. Но если ему требовалось, например, почесаться, он отпихивал все, что стояло на пути, даже если это была рука Теона. Если он хотел взять какую-то вещь, на которой лежали другие вещи — вытаскивал снизу, а все, что было сверху, просто падало, но он этого не замечал. Он вообще никак не пытался сопоставлять свое поведение с другими людьми, а через встретившиеся на пути предметы, наверное, проходил бы насквозь, если бы только мог их пробить.  
Не то, чтобы сам Теон был очень аккуратен или постоянно думал о чужом удобстве, но его движения, как ему самому казалось, все же укладывались в общие рамки. Строго говоря, когда-то у него были хорошие манеры, которые от лишней утонченности спасала лихая наглость. Какими бы ни были его манеры сейчас, Теон предпочитал никому их не демонстрировать. И вообще, по возможности, раствориться в темноте.  
Зона отчуждения не распространялась только на Рамси. Почему-то само его присутствие рядом Теона не раздражало — пока он ничего не делал, а это было редко. При стойком отторжении ко всему, что от Рамси исходило, телесного отвращения Теон к нему не испытывал. Скорее, наоборот.  
Еще Рамси порой что-то говорил. Разговоры получались диковатые.  
В принципе, Теон знал, что Рамси в состоянии выдать длинную и вполне осмысленную фразу на общие темы — как правило, собранную из выражений других людей. В первую очередь, как подозревал Теон, отцовских. Рамси пользовался этим, когда ему нужно было блеснуть красноречием, но перед Теоном он блистал другими вещами.  
Собственная речь Рамси была довольно лаконичной и отрывистой, но с неожиданными переходами от одного к другому. Теона это обескураживало или вызывало нервный смех, за который Рамси его бил. К тому же, те вещи, которые казались шутками или пустыми угрозами, чаще всего ими не были. Впрочем, Теон и не рассматривал Рамси в качестве приятного собеседника — или собеседника вообще. Обсуждать им было нечего. А разговаривать друг о друге и о том, что происходит, не требовалось. Без слов Теон даже понимал его лучше.  
Впрочем, были вещи, которые он хотел бы у него спросить.  
Если ли какой-то смысл в том, что он так зависим от траха. Почему так. Дело тут было не только в Рамси. Он думал, что это поможет ему лучше понять себя. На фоне похлебки из репы делать больше было нечего, кроме как понимать себя.  
\- Может, не надо… так часто? — спросил он, оборачиваясь к лежащему рядом Рамси. — Много сил уходит.  
Само собой, на то, что Рамси разделит его идею, он не рассчитывал. И сам не очень стремился сохранить силы, потому что не видел для них другого применения. Если бы это еще не было так больно — почти всегда.  
\- Лучше убей меня сразу.  
\- Я есть хочу.  
\- Я тоже, — Рамси сунул в рот его палец и слегка прикусил. — Можно съесть волка. И ворона. А Сноу может съесть Тарли.  
\- А ты не будешь есть Тарли? — уточнил Теон.  
Он предполагал, что Тарли находится где-то между волком и вороном вследствие убежденности Рамси, что это все существа одного порядка.  
\- Нет. Вдруг начну заикаться.  
Это он тоже мог совершенно искренне считать основной проблемой.  
Закрывая глаза, Теон увидел сплошное красное болото. Огромная поблескивающая лужа, и там что-то… Что-то еще.

Иногда Теона захлестывала паника — ему хотелось бежать, но сил не было. Иногда он просто пытался понять, где была точка крушения.  
Не надо было мешать Рамси умереть в одиночестве. На кладбище он выглядел так, словно отказался от идеи утащить кого-то за собой. Теон поверил в это — или сделал вид, что поверил.  
Надо было хотя бы вовремя остановиться.  
 _“Пошел вон”?_  
Да, Рамси. Прямо сейчас.  
Но Теону все время казалось, что “сейчас” еще не наступило. Момент, когда Рамси стал делать ему слишком больно, оказался безнадежно пропущен. Как и момент, когда захотелось ответить ему тем же.  
Рамси никогда не был и не будет безопасным.  
Он вспоминал об этом, лежа лицом вниз, с руками и ногами, привязанными к четырем углам кровати, когда просил: “Вынь бутылку, пожалуйста”, а Рамси отвечал: “Ты похож на морскую звезду”. Или когда Рамси оставлял на внутренней стороне его бедер и в паху следы укусов так часто, что там был сплошной синяк.  
Теон сам не понимал, почему хочет трахаться в ситуации, когда собственное состояние совершенно это не настраивало. При этом на фоне холода, голода и отсутствия каких бы то ни было перспектив. вся энергия, которая в нем была, направлялась в одно русло.  
Несколько раз случалось, что Рамси вообще почти не причинял ему боли, но тогда придумывал что-нибудь другое. Например, поставив на четвереньки, трахал с большим количеством масла, и как-то так, что Теон начинал постанывать, но когда его стоны делались громче и требовательнее, Рамси выходил из него, быстро и зло вздрачивая ему на спину. Теон прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы сдержаться, и не показать, жестом или взглядом, что ждал другого. Если ему этого не удавалось, Рамси доводил его до края раз за разом руками и ртом, и это было почти бережно, и поначалу очень хорошо, но отдохнуть он не давал, и Теон говорил, что больше не может, а потом не вполне твердую плоть дергало в очередной раз, уже почти сухими, болезненными судорогами. Теон не поверил бы, если бы ему сказали, что от этого тоже можно лишиться чувств. В промежутках он пытался хамить.  
\- Рамси, ты когда-нибудь доил коров?  
\- Что?  
\- Я знал одну бабу, которая только этим и занималась. Она могла… Ааа!  
Когда Рамси делал что-то такое, что никак не было связано с удовольствием с точки зрения Теона, но по его представлениям — точно было, возбуждение не приходило или сразу пропадало. Теон просто не мог, потому что боль и страх вытесняли в нем телесный отклик. Рамси от этого впадал в ярость. Наверное, то, что Теон отказывался кончать с прижатым к спине тлеющим углем, заставляло его чувствовать себя одиноким. Рамси в этом смысле был обречен — среди людей он всегда был бы одинок.  
В такие минуты Теон думал, что вылизал бы его целиком, лишь бы он перестал. Но Рамси такое не интересовало. Это могло бы лишь послужить поводом для того, чтобы ему захотелось разгрызть Теону мочку уха. Или взять его у стенки, набросив ему на шею привязанный к держателю для факела ремень — так, что перестав подниматься на носках, Теон терял сознание. Стоять на цыпочках ему было трудно из-за отсутствующих пальцев.  
После того, как все заканчивалось, Рамси мог быть другим. Например, когда облизывал оставленные своими ногтями раны так, словно жалел об этом. У него почти тряслись губы. Он ни на секунду не жалел. Он так задыхался от нежности.  
Его страшно тянуло Теону под кожу.  
 _Он не любовник с причудами, а больной изувер. Боль и страдание нравятся ему, как другим людям — красота или быть счастливыми._  
Как-то, напившись своей настойки, Теон развеселился по этому поводу.  
\- Почему ты смеешься?  
\- Так… Понял, что я тебя не удовлетворяю.  
Рамси подпер рукой щеку, так что в полуоткрытом рту блеснул левый клык, и долго на него смотрел.  
Иногда он говорил с Теоном, просто говорил, ничего не делая, но слова были такие, что подкатывало к горлу — я бы зацепил лоскут и трахнул тебя под кожу, я наделаю в тебе новых дырок, я хочу тебя есть, я никого, кроме тебя, никогда не любил.

***  
Глаза Теона были затуманены от дряни, которую он вливал в свою воду. Рамси это бесило, как все, что напоминало попытку бегства. С другой стороны, Теон делался от этого ужасно мягким, и противиться этому было трудно. Как будто тем, что его ощущения были притуплены, он намекал, что не против получить сильнее.  
Часто Теон смотрел на него, как на пустое место. В прямом смысле, как будто никакого Рамси перед ним не было, а были только стены или вытертая шкура на полу. Рамси догадывался, что это значит — чувствовал хребтом. Теон относился к нему в такие минуты примерно как к метели или снежному оползню. Боги посылают их даже не за грехи, а просто так, потому что им скучно.  
Обреченность в его глазах снимала все обвинения. Как можно обвинять природу, она не зла. Она себя не осознает. Она стихийна. Тупа. Заткнись и трахай меня. Убей меня. Съешь. Не ты, так какой-нибудь упырь. Какой-нибудь другой упырь.  
Рамси такого прощения не хотел. Он вообще не хотел от него прощения. Он хотел его самого.  
Когда он был такой хрупкий и одинокий, то выглядел не старше, а моложе своих лет — кожа на лице разгладилась, но худоба так и не ушла, и он напоминал подростка. Надменность, обреченность, ломаная тень осанки принца слетали с него. И он оглядывался по сторонам, как будто в поисках помощи, как будто вспоминал, что умирать страшно, и тянулся к ближайшему источнику тепла. При виде его беззащитности у Рамси что-то вспыхивало внутри, он хватал Теона за волосы и возил по полу лицом, засаживая ему сзади и раздирая ногтями его плечи и спину.  
Он часто был готов задушить его навсегда за то, что у него не стоит, если попытаться засунуть в него что-нибудь большое или рассечь ему спину до крови.  
\- Ты надорвал мне кишки, урод. Мне больно.  
\- Это повод?  
\- Да!  
Ему хотелось порвать его — и там, и вообще. В клочья. Иссечь, как будто росчерками дождя — полосы, полосы, ложатся все чаще, а потом сливаются в единые потеки и остается только сплошная влажная поверхность. Твоя изнанка. Рамси не знал, почему его разум так устроен, и не задумывался никогда о том, отличается ли он чем-то от других людей. Но подозревал, что да. Обратная сторона кожи вызывала у него такое же влечение, как внешняя. Можно вытереть лицо, как мокрым полотенцем.  
Он хотел его раздеть. Целиком.  
Или чтобы Теон наконец сделал это с ним.  
Посмотрел на него.  
Сердце.  
Грудная клеть раскрывается, как птичья клетка. И там…  
Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Тук. Тук… Тишина.  
Рамси сильно жалел об отсутствии в комнате ванны. Теон мылся в комнате из ведра — в общие купальни в червоточинах он никогда не ходил. Была бы ванна, можно было бы положить его туда. Рамси представлял себе, как от его ран поднимаются клубы красного дыма. Как смешиваются, делая воду рыжеватой, а потом непрозрачной и красной. Как его волосы пропитываются этой красной водой, плывут в ней, тоже становятся красными. Тогда Рамси залез бы к нему, чтобы захлебнуться во всем этом.  
Иногда Теон рассеянно касался рукой его волос, гладя его по голове, и Рамси хотелось заплакать.  
 _Если ты играешь со мной, эту игру нельзя покинуть, сказать, что надоело или хватит, или слишком. Я не знаю правил. Это не игра._

***  
Закрепляя на поясе перевязь, Теон вспомнил, что этой перевязью Рамси вчера обмотал его шею, и теперь там темнела полоса синяка, похожего на тугое ожерелье. Под меховым воротником след было не видно. Факельный крепеж на стене покосился.  
 _Он считает, что он тут самый безумный._  
Но вряд ли отдает себе отчет в том, как плохо все должно быть с человеком, который решился лечь с ним в постель. А еще на пол, на стол и в кресло. И встать у этой стены. И…  
Теон почти умер вчера. Он был уверен, что умирает. Потом кончил себе на ноги.  
Он осмотрел запястья, подтянул рукава так, чтобы доставали до самых костяшек пальцев, и повесил на пояс меч. Возле покоев Мелисандры приставленный Джоном дежурный смерил Теона взглядом и, наконец, кивнул.  
Красная жрица немного осунулась, но была все такой же яркой. Ее гипнотические глаза сильнее выделялись на лице, горя ярко и требовательно. Волосы вместо причудливой короны были заплетены в простую косу, поднятую вверх и обнимающую темя, но по-прежнему блестели, как красный металл.  
\- Миледи, — Теон чуть склонил голову в знак приветствия. — Я должен вам кое-что вернуть.  
Мелисандра положила ногу на ногу под платьем. Она все еще ходила по комнатам босой. Узкая красивая ступня показалась из-под алого подола. Теон вспомнил, что уже видел все эти прихотливые, перетекающие друг в друга телодвижения. Жрица повторяла их неосознанно, одни и те же. Ее чары казались ей такими же существенными доводами, как и слова.  
\- Но почему?  
Она подняла брови — того же редкого цвета, что и волосы.  
\- Не пригодилось.  
\- Тебе _не пригодился_ Красный Меч Героев?  
Мелисандра остановила взгляд на его распухших губах.  
Теон пожал плечами.  
\- Возьмите меч.  
\- Ты хорошо подумал?  
Она встала с кресла, и Теон перестал сутулиться, потому что оказалось, что она не уступает ему в росте.  
\- Не глупи, — сказала жрица. Томность резко пропала из ее манер. Теперь она вообще не выглядела женственно, в голосе зазвучала медь. — Твоя жизнь распадается. Я вижу это. Вижу твою гибель. Ты слишком крепко спишь, и во время таких снов Ночь стремится пожрать тебя. Однажды ты не проснешься. Перестань быть слабым и сделай то, что вернет тебе честь! Ты нужен Владыке Света.  
Когда она начала говорить, Теон почувствовал, как что-то дрогнуло внутри, качнувшись ей навстречу — спросить совета? пожаловаться? он сам не знал — но тон приказа немедленно обрубил этот порыв. А также пробудил неприязнь и что-то еще — словно темный клубящийся дым где-то на дне разума.  
 _Угроза, потом требование. Очень нужная Владыке Света вещь._  
\- Хотите, я скажу вам кое-что, после чего вы заберете у меня эту штуку очень быстро? — предложил Теон. — Знаете, что я сделал бы, став Ахаем? В первую очередь я убил бы вас, миледи. Меня бы уже ничего не сдерживало.  
 _Потом я попытался бы убить твоего бога, красная сука._  
Он вздрогнул, не узнав собственную мысль. Откуда она взялась?.. Ему просто никогда не приходило в голову, что про богов можно думать в контексте мести или убийства. Не то, чтобы Теон их любил и считал справедливыми, но… они же боги.  
\- Теперь ты показал свое лицо, — глаза Мелисандры широко распахнулись, как будто ей стало страшно. Костяшки ее пальцев побелели, когда она сжала тяжелый меч, который, почти выхватив, приняла из его рук.  
\- Обходного пути не существует, Теон Перевертыш, — сказала она. — Для тебя нет места посередине, как ты надеялся всю жизнь. Есть только Свет. А там, где он заканчивается, лежат владения бога Ночи и Ужаса. Ступай прочь.

\- Ты дежурил в госпитале в последние дни. Я хочу, чтобы ты докладывал мне о состоянии раненых, — сказал Джон.  
Джона он застал за столом в его кабинете. Лорд-командующий писал что-то, покусывая кончик вороньего пера. Вид у него был при этом такой же, как на занятиях у мейстера в Винтерфелле. Теон немного понаблюдал за этим, прислонившись к стене. Джон, похоже, решил поступить как капитан тонущего корабля, отправляя в никуда послание в засмоленной бутылке.  
\- Опыт показывает, что можно попробовать прорваться через поле. В тот раз мы были не готовы. Но можно дождаться, пока те, кто не безнадежен, встанут на ноги, и выйти отсюда.  
\- Если весь Север заражен, смысла в этом немного, — покачал головой Теон. — Представь себе, что мы дойдем до Кротового городка. И встретим там только упырей.  
\- Наверняка никто не знает. Всегда должен быть какой-то выход.  
\- Ты оставишь Стену? Ты хотел умереть на этом рубеже. Я проникся твоей идеей.  
\- Наша задача — защищать не стену из льда, а людей к югу от этой стены. А в замке есть те, кто не приносил никаких клятв. И не обязан стоять ни на каких рубежах.  
Теон зевнул. Он подозревал, что Джон говорит о нем, но безличность интонации лишала эти слова достаточной силы.  
\- Кстати, что там с ублюдком? — спросил Джон, не глядя на него.  
Теон окинул взглядом комнату и остановился взглядом на оружейном сундуке на полу. Клинки Рамси могли быть где угодно, но почему-то ему казалось, что Джон не отнес их в арсенал, а хранил у себя.  
\- Помнишь, ты предлагал кое-что мне вернуть?  
Джон сдвинул темные брови.  
\- Это было не смешно, прости. Был зол.  
\- А я не шучу. Дай мне нож, Джон. Он мне пригодится.  
\- Ему пригодится, ты хочешь сказать? — уточнил Джон. — Ты правда думал, что я это тебе отдам?  
 _Ничего, своруешь, не в первый раз._  
Теон неопределенно повел головой из стороны в сторону. Он понимал, что его слова звучат как продолжение мрачной шутки или придурь. Джон просто не осознавал масштаба происходящего. Откуда бы он мог догадаться, или вообще такое себе представить. Он до сих пор рассчитывал, что Теон сможет сделать что-то полезное. В госпитале был парень из Староместа, который пролил на себя кипящую смолу, и люди с глубокими проникающими ранами, и со сломанными руками. В этом смысле, Теон внешне мог не выглядеть так, словно ему что-то мешает жить.  
Он представил себе, как раздевается перед Джоном. Какое выражение брезгливости возникнет на его правильном лице. Когда Джон пришел в себя и увидел его седым и без части пальцев, он не выражал отвращения — только грусть. Если отвращение и было, оно относилось к тому, кто изуродовал Теона. Но сейчас все вышло бы иначе.  
 _“Почему ты ему такое позволил? Ты же не хотел этого!”_  
“Хотеть что-либо от него — означало получить **это** ”.  
\- Теон, тебе надо проспаться, — Джон дернул крылом носа. Он всегда был чувствителен к запахам. — И вымыться. От тебя пахнет дурманом и еще какой-то дрянью.  
\- Хорошо.  
Теон кивнул и направился к выходу.  
\- Подожди. Здесь есть койка, — Джон мотнул головой на ширму.  
\- Я… Не могу. Правда, не могу. У меня там лекарство. Я без него не засну.  
Говоря это, он вернулся и, приблизившись, взялся за край стола, что противоречило смыслу слов.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя держал? — поднял брови Джон. — Послушай одну историю. Знаешь, что говорят рекрутам Ночного Дозора перед клятвой? Насильно в Дозор никого не берут. Если ты передумал, ты можешь уйти до того, как примешь черное. Быть дальше преступником или человеком без цели и смысла в жизни. Ты должен сказать, что хочешь, чтобы тебе помогли.  
\- Джон, ты меня достал с Дозором, — сказал Теон с душой. В голосе прорезались истерические нотки. — Люди, которые разделяли эти… как же это… идеалы… В общем, они успели проткнуть тебя кинжалами четыре раза. И делали бы это и дальше, каждый по одному удару, выстроившись в очередь! Если бы не одичалые, которым было плевать на Дозор.  
\- Вот, значит, как? — Джон снова нахмурился.  
\- Нет. Прости меня, — Теон разжал пальцы, цеплявшиеся за стол. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я не хотел… Я просто неблагодарная скотина. После того, как меня поддержал и приютил… Ночной Дозор...  
Он уставился в пол, не в силах сказать, что приютил его не Дозор, а Джон, и если бы Джон не сводил все к этому, не было бы поздно. Что хотел бы послушать его самого, а не то, что говорил Джиор Мормонт в речи рекрутам.  
Во дворе Теон остановился, ловя лицом невидимые в темноте хлопья снега.  
Мысли стучали в голове, как кузнечный молот. Их хотелось заглушить. Идти, не следя за движениями, как будто несет волной. В комнату в конце коридора, где _он_. Потому что больше идти некуда.  
 _Потому что ты не можешь простить себе, что хотел его?_  
У повешенных тоже стоит. А как стоит у тех, кого душат целый час подряд...  
Хотеть его — это как хотеть свою гибель. Это многое обо мне говорит.  
Я отказался быть кем-то, я не Ахай, и даже не Грейджой.  
Никто, кроме него, не поможет лучше в потере себя.

Количество настойки, рекомендованное Сэмом, он превышал. Зато сердце перестало каждый раз проваливаться куда-то вниз, когда Рамси делал какое-нибудь резкое движение. Хотя, может быть, его тело просто перестало инстинктивно защищать себя, отчаявшись в этом преуспеть.  
Рамси подождал, пока он снимет плащ, а потом взял его за горло и прижал затылком к стене. Его ладонь перехватывала шею поверх оставленного накануне синяка — как будто Рамси удерживал его, чтобы след не сошел. Теон чувствовал кожей подсыхающие ожоги на его ладони.  
\- Ты ходил к бастарду. Ты с ним разговаривал.  
\- Ты за мной следил?  
Рамси не ответил. Он шумно дышал, и его губы чуть подрагивали.  
\- Он командует замком, где мы находимся, ты знаешь об этом? — задушенно проговорил Теон, морщась от давления его пальцев.  
\- Ты лживая тварь.  
Внешней связи между фразами не было, но Теон отлично понял, что имелось в виду. Потому что сам прекрасно знал, что дело совершенно не в том, чем командует Джон. И знал, что Рамси это знает.  
\- Рамси… — сипло выдохнул он.  
Хватка на горле ослабела.  
\- Что?  
\- Хочешь, я больше никогда не буду тебе лгать? — предложил Теон, сглотнув.  
Рамси убрал руку. И вдруг поежился.  
\- Нет. Не хочу.  
\- Боюсь, поздно. У меня уже не очень получается.  
Припечатав ладони к стене по обе стороны от его лица, Рамси смотрел ему в глаза голодным и тяжелым взглядом. Теону показалось, что в центре его зрачков что-то крутится, как черные водовороты. Вокруг этих черных провалов был полупрозрачный мутный лед. Теперь его глаза выглядели как прежде, даже розовый оттенок сошел с белков. Зато часть щеки занимал ожог, сейчас почти прикрытый спадающей черной прядью.  
Рамси боролся с искушением задать вопрос, который его терзал. Сопротивляться искушениям он не умел.  
\- Почему ты вернулся?  
\- Он меня не остановил. Знаешь, как это бывает.  
По лицу Рамси прошел ряд гримас, как будто взволновалась водная гладь. Его губы искривились. Теперь Теон совершенно не понимал, что происходит.  
\- Я не ушел бы от тебя к Джону, даже если бы… если бы кто-то мне предлагал. Я его... уважаю. Он для меня слишком хорош. Но дело не в нем. Я ни к кому от тебя не уйду. Слишком подпорчен.  
На какой-то миг Рамси выглядел так, словно был готов свалиться на колени. Но потом на его лице проступила неприкрытая ярость.  
\- Я… Я от тебя кусок откушу.  
Теон устал слушать про размотанные кишки и обгрызенные лица. Эти проклятия, которые повторял даже ворон Мормонта.  
\- Не угрожай тем, чего не сделаешь, — он поднял подбородок, безотрывно глядя Рамси в глаза.  
Рамси дернул ворот его куртки, срывая крючки, распахнул рубаху на груди, открыв ключицы, подведенные цветными тенями синяков, вонзил зубы в место, где шея переходит в плечо. И резко дернул.  
Теон закричал. Боль пронзила все тело, как будто не сосредоточилась в одном месте, а разошлась во все стороны. Так сильно Рамси его еще не кусал. Слезы не потекли, а брызнули — так, словно вышли под напором. Он полез проверить и, нащупав рваную рану, с шипением отдернул пальцы, которые погрузились в обнаженные ткани. В этом месте осталось углубление. Части кожи и, возможно, плоти, не было.  
Рот Рамси тоже был похож на рану.  
На грудь текло горячее. От собственной крови Теона мутило — это было связано с укорененным страхом, который ему трудно было побороть и который, как он чувствовал, будет сопутствовать ему до конца. Голова закружилась и поле зрения резко сузилось. Теон прижал руку ко рту, чувствуя, как желудок скручивает спазм, и его вырвало на пол желчью.  
В глазах потемнело, и он медленно сполз по стене. Рубаха пропиталась кровью — попытавшись снять куртку, он увидел, что вся левая сторона груди стала красной.  
Рамси, опустившись рядом на колени, смотрел, как он со стонами пытается раздеться. Судя по всему, ему было по душе то, что он видел. У него полностью отсутствовало неосознанное побуждение помочь другому человеку в беде или, хотя бы, поморщиться при виде неловких изломанных движений. Его подбородок все еще был измазан в крови.  
Двигая одной рукой, Теон стащил рубашку, скомкал ее и прижал к шее.  
\- Мне кажется, ты перегрыз... какую-то жилу, — с трудом проговорил он.  
Рамси моргнул. Потом оторвал пропитанную кровью рубашку от ключицы Теона и пощупал пальцами. Теон снова закричал.  
\- Нет, — Рамси покачал головой. — Только мясо.  
Теон вздохнул, снова промокая рану рубашкой, и вытер слезы тыльной стороной ладони.  
Рамси привалился к стене рядом и положил ему голову на здоровое плечо.  
\- Пока ты меня брил, — сказал он, — я надеялся, что ты все-таки...  
\- Хочу растянуть удовольствие, — Теон скривился, сдвинув рубашку. Его снова затошнило.  
\- Мне больше нравилось, когда ты врал.  
Теон почувствовал плечом, как ходят желваки у него на челюсти, и спросил:  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь?  
Рамси медленно покачал головой, не отрываясь от его шеи, и от этого потерся о нее щекой.  
\- Ты знаешь.


	6. Сияние

Лежа в постели, Теон обнимал плечи руками, укрываясь плащом поверх рваной рубахи.  
На дежурство он не вышел. Это должны были заметить нескоро — Джон отправил его в госпиталь, а там не было такого развода караула, как на вышках. Комната стыла в холоде, и следовало бы растопить очаг, но Теон был не в состоянии идти за дровами. Его лихорадило — жар приливал к щекам, а потом сменялся ознобом, и на лбу выступал холодный пот.  
Рамси бы за дровами не пошел, потому что сам не мерз. Он вообще почти не отходил от Теона в последнее время. Так до конца и не поверил его словам о Джоне. В общем-то, для этого были причины. Шея болела, и Теон несколько раз ловил себя на желании позвать на помощь. Потом представлял себе, как выглядит сейчас. Как все это выглядит.  
Все равно Рамси пережал бы ему горло при первой же попытке. Несмотря на то, что крики ему нравились, он часто засовывал Теону в рот какую-нибудь тряпку или собственный кулак. Теон отыгрывался на этом кулаке.  
Рамси проснулся и погладил его животу, проехавшись руками по холодной коже, засунул кончики пальцев под покрытую пятнами ткань. Грудь и шея Теона были кое-как перевязаны — он обмотал себя, потратив на это тряпки, из которых когда-то делал Рамси компрессы для глаз.  
Его трясло мелкой дрожью, левое плечо целиком занемело, по ребрам бежали мурашки. То ли это было связано с раной, то ли с тем, что он выпил многовато настойки. Рана под повязкой чесалась, ее покалывало, и иногда Теону казалось, будто там что-то копошится.  
От Рамси веяло теплом.  
\- Я замерз, — Теон придвинулся вплотную и положил ладонь ему на грудь.  
Пальцы были холодными и мокрыми, оставляя влажные следы, но Рамси это не беспокоило. Он накрыл его ладонь своей. Теон то смотрел на его руку, видя ее с неестественной четкостью — темные волоски на наружной стороне предплечья, выступающая вена на внутренней — то проваливался в какое-то странное состояние между сном и бредом.  
Он слышал глухие удары. Как будто стучал кузнечный молот, не по металлу, а по чему-то мягкому. Это завораживало — мягкие полосы теней, змеящаяся черная прядь, ритмичный шум красного прибоя.  
 _Стук твоего сердца, которое я не взял. Поэтому так все и получилось._  
Теон чувствовал через кожу его кровь. Если ее не спустить, она будет отравлять все вокруг. Все это забродило внутри вен. Тошнота и озноб, слабость… Слюна в рваной ране. Слюна пополам с кровью на его члене.  
 _Твоя кровь меня травит._  
\- Я больше никогда не увижу солнца, — сказал Теон куда-то ему в плечо.  
\- Я тоже, — отозвался Рамси. Никаких эмоций в его голосе не звучало.  
Через пару часов, когда в щели ставен стало ощутимо задувать, Рамси встал, и, стряхнув с лавки все, что там было, принялся ее разламывать. Ножки отошли легко, а с толстой доской было сложнее. В результате он просто затолкал ее в очаг наполовину.  
Теон вылез из-под плаща, пошатываясь, добрался до стола и ополоснул лицо из кувшина. Потом начал разматывать повязку. Попытавшись промыть рану, он обнаружил на тряпках сукровицу скверного желтоватого цвета. Он уже видел такое раньше — плоть, лишенная лоскута кожи, имела обыкновение гноиться.  
Холодно ему уже не было, щеки начали гореть. Стоило ему резко встать, голова закружилась. Хватаясь за спинку стула, Теон соскользнул по ней вниз и с трудом добрался до вытертой шкуры у кровати. Грудь судорожно вздымалась. Ничего, кроме рубашки, на нем не было, да и та ничего не закрывала, потому что была разорвана от воротника до самого подола и распадалась надвое, обнажая поблескивающий торс. По скользким ребрам водили хороводы блики от огня.  
Рамси задержал на этом взгляд и больше не отворачивался. Не отводя глаз, он опустился на пол рядом и замер, опираясь на локоть. Рана на шее Теона его гипнотизировала. Теон помнил, что это выражение лица что-то значило. Что-то очень опасное. Он забыл. Понятно было одно — для Рамси солнце было уже где-то тут.  
Волосы Рамси свисали сосульками, а под глазами залегли темные полукружья. Он был в штанах, но этим все заканчивалось. На голых руках виднелись следы копоти после возни с очагом. Он уронил голову на сгиб локтя, подметая черными прядями пол. Его тело отраженным знаком повторяло изломанную позу Теона.  
Теон подумал, что валяясь так на полу, они похожи на больных животных. Все это время он пытался не жалеть, потому что был уверен, что жалеть нечего. В конце он ожидал крови и боли, хотя и знал, что к ним невозможно привыкнуть. Но почему-то не был готов к липкому поту и лихорадке.  
Это состояние разбудило неуместные, забытые образы, бесконтрольно скользившие теперь в горячечной темноте за веками: просмоленные флаги на ветру, обточенная морем галька, плеск волн о борта лодок на пристани. Маленькая бухта, где всегда было ветрено. Однажды туда прибило волнами утопленника. Они с братьями тыкали его по очереди палкой, и Теон не хотел этого делать, потому что рассмотрел в его глазницах крошечных прозрачных рачков. Это был первый мертвец, которого он увидел. Он помнил поросшие скользким мхом скалы, в которые бились волны начинающегося шторма — Родрик и Марон могли перепрыгнуть с одной на другую, и он тоже решил, что сможет, потому что отступать было уже нельзя, поздно… Он попытался. Забраться обратно здесь было нельзя, и пришлось огибать берег вплавь, добираясь до песчаного мыса. Вода была очень холодной и темной, а растущие волны все время захлестывали, оттаскивая назад. Потом были долгие часы в жару. Рука матери на лбу.  
Теон застонал, тронув влажный висок. Он вспомнил, как давно его никто не касался с заботой. В последний раз — Аша после побега из Волчьего леса. Что-то затрепетало в груди, и стало еще жарче, потому что увлажнились глаза.  
Рамси наклонился к нему, и Теон притянул его к себе, надавливая на затылок. Рамси напрягся — Теон почувствовал гудение мышц в его руках. Но его поцелуй был легче, чем обычно. В общем-то, это действительно был поцелуй.

Теон погладил его по щеке, коснувшись ожога. Сейчас ему не хотелось сделать Рамси больно, называть уродом или ублюдком. Он чувствовал себя слишком одиноким и слишком хотел, чтобы эти слова не соответствовали истине.  
Все свежие следы болели, особенно рана в основании шеи, и так изуродованной бороздой синяка. В замкнутом пространстве пожалеть его мог только тот, кто их оставил.  
Его снова затрясло — но не от озноба, а просто так. Он сжимал спину Рамси, а тот сползал по его животу, слизывая горький пот, пока не добрался до низа, разводя ему ноги. Теон намотал на кулак его волосы и ощутил горячее, влажное, сводящее с ума прикосновение.  
Собственная неприкаянность, захлестывающая тоска, неуместные сейчас воспоминания о безрадостном детстве, переломленном отъездом из Пайка, еще какие-то обточенные волнами осколки — все это будило какое-то пронзительное ощущение, мучительное и неумолчное. Прервать его можно было только схватившись за чужие теплые плечи. Теон чувствовал, как лихорадочный жар стекает вниз, собираясь в одной точке. Вся жизненная сила, державшая его на плаву, превратилась в острое возбуждение.  
Он шире раздвинул колени, упираясь в шкуру на полу тазом и лопатками. Рамси гладил его бедра. Слушая его дыхание, чувствуя его пальцы внутри, Теон застонал, неверными движениями пытаясь нашарить какую-то опору.  
Ему сейчас как никогда в жизни хотелось отдать себя другому человеку. Именно этого Рамси когда-то его лишил, отобрав вместе c кожей возможность доверять.  
\- Рамси…  
\- Да? — переспросил тот, отрывая губы от его колена.  
\- Да, — Теон поднялся и обхватил его за шею, заваливая на себя.  
Рамси посмотрел на него, как будто не узнавая, как в день, когда ослеп.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?..  
Его губы напоминали охотничий лук.  
\- Чтобы ты это сделал, — прошептал Теон. Ничего не происходило, и он добавил: — Возьми меня. Прямо сейчас.  
Рамси уронил волосы на его плечо, умещаясь между его разведенных ног. Теон продолжал цепляться за его спину. Больше ему не за что было цепляться. Ему было жарко, и он выгнулся, приподнимаясь навстречу.  
Пульс Рамси стучал везде. Растворял его мысли, вовлекая в захлестывающий ритм. На фоне этого стука крови Теон не обратил внимания на то, как пугающе легко принял его в себя — сразу на всю длину, не чувствуя боли или неловкости. И на то, каким диким, отчаянным и совершенно потусторонним стало лицо Рамси. Теон проехался рукой по изгибу его спины, стиснув пальцы на ягодице. Толкнул к себе, но это был полный упор.  
Рамси прикусил губу и начал двигаться. Ускоряющиеся рывки поднимали волну, готовую разбить все, что Теона угнетало, о берег полного безмыслия. По крайней мере, Рамси умел владеть его вниманием.  
\- Нравится мой член?.. — вопрос был бестактный, и уж точно бестактным по отношению к себе было бы ответить правду, но Теон не мог лгать.  
Он судорожно кивнул. Сейчас он подтвердил бы что угодно. К тому же, в рамках ситуации это действительно было так. Тысячу раз так. Так. Да, вот так… Твоя рука на моей, и ты во мне, словно через меня что-то прорастает, а потом из моей головы выходят птичьи стаи, а из грудной клетки — шторм.  
Это стоило того, чтобы сказать:  
\- Да. Ох, да. Он мне... очень... нравится, — каждое слово срывалось с губ на выдохе, выбитое сильным толчком.  
Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь еще, но он не мог придумать, что. Он ездил спиной по шкуре. Волна приподнимала его над землей. До неприличия острое удовольствие пробуждало в нем чувство благодарности. Он понятия не имел, что может искренне испытывать к Рамси благодарность. Поймав губами его губы, Теон стонал в них нечто бессвязное.  
Из-за плавящейся в крови вытяжки трав вперемешку с частицами крови Рамси, или просто из-за самого Рамси, он чувствовал, что все тело приобрело неестественную чувствительность. Как будто что-то произошло с его кожей — например, она истончилась, и нервы стали ближе к поверхности. Любое движение вызывало дрожь, как прикосновение к половым органам. Мех под лопатками и хребтом доводил до обморока. От пальцев, касающихся чужой спины, шли искры. Язык Рамси, скользнувший по его груди, вызывал ощущение, что в этих местах она ободрана, только это почему-то очень хорошо. Из-за толчков внутри вставали перед глазами цветные сполохи.  
Теон не понимал, почему еще не дошел до финала. И предположил бы, что это он и есть, длится все это время — как-то совсем дико, без семяизвержения, или посредством пота изо всех пор. Но тут от каких-то областей, которые Рамси задевал у него внутри, протянулась к корню укороченного члена горящая нить. Теона пронзило целиком, снизу доверху, как будто живот надрезали острым лезвием.  
\- Я сейчас кончу, — слова вышли очень быстро, за один удар сердца.  
Рамси поцеловал его в шею и лизнул едва начавшую подсыхать рану. Теон охнул и поморщился — это отодвинуло его от разрядки, заставив балансировать на краю. Он потянулся к шее, пытаясь защититься, но Рамси отпихнул его руку и засунул пальцы в рану.  
Стало мучительно больно. Рамси отдирал какую-то корку.  
Теон протестующе, тяжело застонал и поднял взгляд, с трудом собирая зрение из рассеянных пятен.  
У Рамси были черные глаза. Теон больше не видел его прозрачных радужек, их почти целиком затянули расширившиеся дыры зрачков. “Я рад, что теперь ты готов”, говорили эти глаза.  
В руке у него сверкнул кинжал — он был длинноват, но острее охотничьего ножа.  
Теон похолодел.  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста.  
Рамси шевельнул пальцами в ране от укуса. Растревоженная кровь снова потекла. Горячая волна, нараставшая в паху, опала, не разбившись. Теон почти заскулил от тошной, отталкивающей боли и болезненного разочарования.  
Острие уперлось в место схождения ключиц:  
\- Нравится мой клинок?..  
Строго говоря, клинок принадлежал не Рамси, а Теону. Но значения это не имело, в руках Рамси любое оружие принадлежало ему. Теон лучше поговорил бы о его члене. На всю длину, сразу по рукоять. Но этот сюжет оказался безнадежно утрачен.  
Рамси принял желание довериться за подчинение и слетел окончательно.  
Он хотел, чтобы это было добровольно. Но Теон забыл уточнить: добровольно — что именно?  
Это было как с ободранными пальцами — ты должен попросить, ты должен попросить об этом сам. Он и просил, раз за разом, словами или без слов.  
 _Не умирай в одиночку. Останься в этой комнате. Возьми меня._  
Связи нерасторгаемы. Неосторожность смертельна.  
Рамси погладил бедро Теона, перекрещенное с его собственным. Откинулся назад, садясь на пятки, но все еще оставаясь у него внутри, и провел кинжалом по его груди от одного соска к другому, соединяя их красной линией. От уголков глаз Теона по вискам сползали слезы — не только от боли.  
\- Сучка, — Рамси скользнул пальцем по впадине его живота, намечая траекторию.  
Следуя невидимым линиям, он нарисовал широкий косой крест, проведя лезвием кинжала от левой бедренной кости до правого подреберья, и так же — с другой стороны. Теон замер и не дергался, оцепенев. Тонкие, но глубокие порезы затопило. Рамси вытащил из него член и размазал кровь, превращая ровное перекрестье в красную мешанину.  
Теон со смешанным чувством тоски и облегчения понял, что Рамси больше никогда не заставит его кончить. Что бы он ни делал. Это было как-то связано с раной, кровью, Пайком и доверием. И это оказалось сильнее, чем то, что Рамси сделал в Дредфорте, когда искалечил его плоть. Ушло какое-то тепло внизу живота, без которого и с целым членом ничего бы не получилось. Самое странное заключалось в том, что только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, как Рамси возбуждал его прежде. Но сейчас про это думать было поздно.  
Он больше никогда не почувствует, что из него рвется шторм.  
Эти отголоски растаяли, пока Рамси кончал в его загнивающую рану.  
\- Ублюдок… — всхлипнул Теон.  
 _Как можно было поверить, что он защитит тебя от собственной искаженной природы._  
Теон никогда в жизни так не жалел собственное тело. Потому что теперь он знал, каким оно могло бы быть. Каким оно было — очень недолго. Оно звучало, как музыка. Пока ему казалось, что его берет весь опрокинувшийся мир. И потом разрушил это именно тот человек, который заставил его так звучать.  
\- Зачем ты так со мной?.. — спросил Теон из тени кинжала, которая падала на лицо.  
Рамси подумал.  
\- Ты мне нужен.  
Теон посмотрел на него, вымазанного в чужой крови, с ожогом на щеке и израненными руками. Рамси был болен целиком, насквозь и навылет. Себя он совершенно бестрепетно лишил всего, что Теону показалось чудом.  
\- А с собой?..  
\- Ты нужен мне больше, чем моя жизнь. Она точно никому не нужна. Ты же не возьмешь.  
Теон приподнялся, напрягая брюшные мышцы, и его чуть не вывернуло от тошнотворного чувства разъехавшейся кожи.  
\- Что я могу у тебя взять, Рамси?.. — хрипло спросил он. — Это лезвие? Питаться твоим семенем? Твой кулак в моих кишках?..  
\- Это оно и есть.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ничего.  
Рамси наклонился к нему, утыкаясь губами в висок.  
\- Кишки, говоришь? Я тебе покажу кишки. Посмотришь?..  
Теон охнул и попробовал отползти, оставляя кровавые следы. Светло-серая шкура под ним была вся в пятнах. Прежде где-то за пределами комнаты уже дважды был слышен рог — Теон не очень хорошо помнил, что это значит. Но рог не звучал уже давно.  
Рамси взял его за подбородок:  
\- Может быть, там больше никого нет. Теперь я — твой лорд-командующий.  
Теон прополз еще немного и поднял голову, пытаясь найти дверь. Двери не было.

***  
Первым, что он испытал по отношению к Теону Грейджою, было раздражение, полное волнующих обещаний. Это вылилось в желание его сломать, которое, в свою очередь, пробудило неотчуждаемую потребность — с ней Рамси не мог бороться. Последняя точка удовлетворения этой потребности была там, где Теон, разлепляя припухшие губы, просил его сделать с ним все, что он захочет.  
Капли крови на полу складывались в причудливый узор. Здесь скрывалось что-то главное и важное. Никаких сомнений по-прежнему не было. Были только ломаные движения, родинка на плече, десятки мелких и крупных знаков внимания на коже, доступное и горячее тело.  
“Делай, что хочешь”. Тот, кто сказал такое, обречен. Развязывая другому человеку руки, ты даешь ему полную власть над собой. Этот вид обладания нельзя получить силой.  
Сам Рамси уже говорил ему эти слова. Взамен он получил Теона, который умопомрачительно выглядел и хорошо проводил время на его члене, но так и не сделал ничего настоящего. Его не интересовала крайняя форма власти. Его интересовал бордель. Рамси получил много — но не все. И от этого был сам не свой. Он вообще больше был не свой. То есть, не принадлежал себе.  
Когда Теон сказал: “возьми меня”, это означало: “трахни меня”. Трахни меня как девку, как любовника, чтобы я еще раз брызнул тебе в кулак. Когда Рамси думал: “возьми меня”, это означало: “возьми мою жизнь”. И увидишь, какие это будут брызги.  
Теон изгибался на полу, стараясь принять такое положение, чтобы не раскрывались порезы — весь в старых и свежих следах, с прилипшими к вискам белыми прядями, в рваной рубашке, покрытой побуревшими пятнами крови. Рана у него на шее воспалилась и выглядела припухшей. Он был прекрасен.  
Рамси немного прополз за ним на коленях. Теон смотрел на него расширенными, заплывшими от слез глазами, продолжая перебирать руками по полу. Его взгляд ранил не хуже, чем кинжал.  
 _Ты спрашиваешь, зачем я так поступаю с тобой. Как, хочется мне спросить, как я поступаю с тобой?.. Я же готов отдать тебе все, что во мне есть. Но когда я умру, с тобой ничего не случится. Если тебя отпустить, ты будешь дышать дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Я бы перестал дышать._  
Ты думаешь, что я жесток с тобой, и я впервые в жизни произношу про себя это слово — “жестокость”. Я не понимаю его. Оно ничего не значит.  
Теон ударился плечом о край кровати, вцепился в матрас и подтянулся, пытаясь сесть. Его живот был залит кровью. Рамси не сводил глаз с этого алого пятна. Раны были пока не очень серьезны — просто глубокие порезы. Рамси в очередной раз подумал о том, какой Теон красивый, но мысль об этом вдруг остро уколола, как чувство утраты или кражи.  
Трахать его мог бы кто угодно — любитель необычного, или тот, кому вообще плевать на шрамы. И он мог бы принадлежать и другому. Перевертыш. И выглядел бы так же — откинутая голова, выступающее горло, пальцы впиваются в плечи того, кто держит его в объятиях, а потом он замирает и слегка подергивается, бессмысленно и сладко.  
Рамси помнил, как это бывает. Очень хорошо и непоправимо мало. Он хотел чего-то такого, что сделает его особенным. Чтобы после него не могло быть никого. Чтобы с этим ничто не сравнилось. Чтобы это все перекрывало — нечто огромное и бесконечное, как горизонт.  
Сжав в руке кинжал, он потянулся к лицу Теона, и тот разрыдался, обнимая колени.  
\- Не надо!.. — плакал он. — Я... не хочу... Я хочу домой!  
\- Куда? — спросил Рамси, каменея лицом.  
Это “домой” из уст Теона обесценивало все. На свои острова, к сумасшедшей матери. В летний Винтерфелл, к дохлым Старкам. Куда ты можешь хотеть, зачем тебе еще куда-то хотеть. Ты уже дома.  
\- Я не знаю!.. — он спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Рамси уставился на вены на тыльных сторонах его рук.  
Теон с болезненным стоном отнял руки от лица и практически упал на него, обхватывая его за шею. Рамси погладил его по трясущимся острым лопаткам, чувствуя, как мелкая дрожь, захватывая, перекидывается на его собственное тело. Слезы Теона капали ему на грудь.  
\- Мне страшно. Рамси, пожалуйста... Не делай этого со мной. Мне так страшно.  
Может быть, стоило сказать, чтобы он не боялся. Рамси сказал:  
\- Ну, что ты...  
 _Все хорошо, ты со мной._  
\- И все время больно... Я больше не могу. У меня кровь идет.  
Его слезы были очень солеными и горьковатыми на вкус. Солонее, чем у других людей. Наверное, что-то связанное с его морем. Или Рамси просто казалось.  
\- Все скоро закончится, — пообещал он.  
Теон поднял голову, и Рамси поймал его беспомощный взгляд. Старался навсегда запомнить его лицо — приставшие ко лбу волосы, скульптурный рисунок скул, идеально искаженный шрамом, дрожь покрасневших крыльев носа. В существование пекла Рамси не слишком верил, хотя и упоминал его в речи регулярно. Но выходило, что, если там нестерпимо, то пекло — это непричастность.  
Он отбросил волосы назад, чтобы не закрывали шею и грудь. Вложил кинжал в руку Теона и, сгибая его пальцы на рукояти, поцеловал костяшки. Теон на это только затряс головой:  
\- Зачем?.. Чтобы я отомстил тебе… за то, что было тогда? Или сейчас?..  
\- За что хочешь, — Рамси пожал плечами, потому что месть тут была не при чем.  
\- Убери... Убери это от меня!  
Он снова разрыдался, и кинжал выпал из его пальцев. Кисть безвольно обратилась ладонью вверх.  
Рамси, переступая коленями, добрался до стола и вернулся с глиняной бутылкой. Прижался спиной к краю кровати, касаясь плечом плеча Теона, и, вытащив пробку, поднес глиняное горло к его губам.  
\- Успокойся. Выпей.  
Теон обычно наливал свою отраву в воду или горячий отвар. Рамси оттянул его челюсть и услышал, как стукнули о край его зубы, когда Теон начал глотать неразбавленное мейстерское вино, наполненное соками дурманных трав. Запахло жгучей горечью. Потом он затих. Его глаза остекленели.  
Рамси положил руку ему на голое колено. Эти острые коленки до сих пор сводили его с ума.  
Теон вытянул шею, плеснул из бутылки себе в рану, вымывая сукровицу и следы пребывания Рамси, и зашипел от боли. Его колено напряглось, на ногах обозначились подведенные тенями продольные мышцы. Полупрозрачные, янтарного цвета, струи пробежали по его груди и впитались в то, что осталось от рубашки.  
Рамси одурел от этой пьяной горечи, только вдыхая ее пары. Закружилась голова. Он отнял бутылку, когда Теон откинул голову на край кровати. Теон смотрел в потолок, а Рамси — на его горло. В воздухе пахло так, словно они оказались в центре поганого болота на Перешейке в период цветения трав. Теперь должны были появиться синие танцующие огни.  
\- Рамси… — белое горло с темной полосой дернулось. — Тот кусок кожи. Ты его проглотил?..  
\- Да.  
Теон кивнул в пустоту. Мокрые ресницы дрогнули, и Рамси понял: синие огни — это его глаза. Он пошел бы за ними в любую трясину. В них медленно расцветал дурманный бред.  
Ты никогда не был по-настоящему моим. И даже себя отдать как следует не выходит.  
Ему хотелось обещать всего себя. Я буду с тобой до смерти, я буду с тобой до самой смерти. Самое последнее, самое настоящее “ты мой”.  
Одна ослепительная вспышка, и потом мир утонет в темноте. Его не жалко. Ничего никогда не жалко. И никого. Какой ты хочешь от меня жалости, если мне не жаль себя. _Я умираю рядом с тобой. Я умираю из-за тебя. От тебя._  
Жалость к себе была меньше, чем желание и жажда. Только они имеют значение. Заставляют чувствовать.

Теон изогнулся и двигал плечом, пытаясь заглянуть в рану над ключицей, но увидеть ее не мог.  
\- Там что-то есть. Шевелится. Это рачки.  
\- Что?..  
\- Донные морские рачки, — дрожание пропало из его голоса, теперь он звучал почти ровно. — Крошечные такие, и прозрачные, как стеклянные. Они красивые, но питаются падалью. Утопленниками.  
\- Там ничего нет.  
\- Я чувствую, как они двигаются у меня под кожей. Расползлись. Везде.  
\- Я их вытащу, — пообещал Рамси.  
Сердце рвалось из груди. Не как в песнях бардов, а напрямую.  
Сонным замедленным движением Теон поднес руку к лицу, словно пытался протереть глаза, но промазал.  
\- Чего ты на самом деле хотел? — спросил он вдруг очень ясно. — Отрезать мне руки и ноги?..  
Рамси прищурился, представляя себе, как бы это выглядело. Сделать из него прямоугольник. Колоду с дырками и глазами. Шрамы на культях. У него красивые колени и локти. Здесь бы все равно не получилось. Все бы загнило. Как плечо. Поливать кипящим вином. Но вина не было. Поэтому там завелись эти невидимые твари.  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Дело не в отрезать...  
Он мог бы заставить Теона умолять о чем угодно, но это было бы не по-настоящему.  
Вся эта не вмещающаяся ни в какие пределы травматичная тяга выворачивала что-то внутри. Проблема была не только в желании, сам напор которого исключал возможность полноценного удовлетворения, но и в том, что желания накатывались друг на друга. Когда Теон стонал от боли, Рамси представлял себе, что он стонет от его ласкающих прикосновений. Когда он стонал от удовольствия — что он стонет от укусов и ран.  
\- Поцелуй меня, — попросил он.  
Теон закусил губу.  
\- Я уже тебя целовал, Рамси. Не получилось.  
\- Что?..  
\- Ничего, — он улыбнулся. Из-за выпитого улыбка выглядела почти легкомысленной. — Будешь? — Теон поднял глиняную бутыль. Он осушил ее уже почти целиком — притом, что половины ложки хватало для крепкого сна без сновидений, а после двух человека можно было переносить с места на место, как мешок муки.  
\- Нет, — у Рамси был другой план.  
\- Как знаешь,— он снова приложился к бутылке.  
Потом она медленно катилась под кровать, а Рамси чувствовал плечом, ребрами, всем своим существом вес его обмякшего тела.  
Рамси стиснул его искалеченную ладонь своей — обожженной, с изгрызенными в лоскуты костяшками. Стук крови затихал и нитью уходил в тишину. Его было не догнать.  
Все, что было в нем, в Теоне было противоположностью или кривым отражением. Соединяясь, эти качества обещали только полное уничтожение.  
 _Ты всегда не знаешь, что выбрать? Зато у меня нет выбора._  
Ты не можешь решиться? Я не умею останавливаться.  
Ты хочешь любви? Я делаю это так, как умею.  
Ты не хочешь быть одиноким? Ты больше никогда не будешь один.  
Теон соскользнул на него легко, как тряпичная кукла, и когда Рамси, осторожно придерживая его шею, положил его на заляпанную кровью шкуру, то услышал, как глухо стукнул затылок. Рамси полоснул кинжалом наискось, через рану, выгоняя рачков. Кажется, они ему не нравились. Пошли прочь. Теон от режущего прикосновения не двинулся. Его правая рука была выгнута под странным углом.  
Рамси все еще не перестал дышать.  
Не отрывая от Теона глаз, он встал на колени и повернул кинжал острием к себе, сжав обеими ладонями рукоять и целя в левое подреберье. Наши клинки остры, сказал он себе.  
Слева направо шло глубоко и густо, с восходящим надрезом-поворотом, похожим на трепещущий стяг. Косой разрез развалил живот, и рана раскрылась, плюнув кровью так, словно прорвало плотину. Сжимая в руке скользкий кинжал, Рамси упал на четвереньки.  
Нужно было довести дело до конца. Он воткнул кинжал в нижнюю левую сторону живота и повел направо — так, чтобы разрезы легли крестом. Во второй раз получилось слабее. Рука не слушалась.  
Потроха, ранее удерживаемые границами брюшины в полости, повинуясь силе тяжести, потянулись наружу. И теперь они сизыми блестящими кольцами пульсировали в ране. Рамси испугался, что распорол одни только мышцы брюшной стенки и пару раз ткнул куда-то острием, уже не соображая, что делает. После этого кинжал зазвенел по полу.  
Рамси на локтях протащил тело вперед, чувствуя, как что-то остается за ним, как разматывающийся канат. Он уронил голову на бедро Теона. Холода в его теле он все еще не чувствовал. Только пряное и резкое дыхание трав, перебивающее запахи крови и парного мяса.  
Странным было то, что холод поселился в его собственных венах — к этому Рамси не привык. Заледенели руки и ноги. Кровь… Кровь. Шкура на полу стала красной и превратилась в болото. Колени скользили в огромной расширяющейся луже. Маслянистый потек приблизился к вывернутой белой кисти Теона, облизал кончики пальцев.  
Рамси плотнее прижался лицом к прохладной остывающей коже.  
Прикосновение к его телу запустило привычный стук в висках, который стихал и ускользал, как истончающийся пульс: теперь все хорошо. Все хорошо. Все хорошо.  
Только ты. Всегда.  
Я здесь.

***  
Сэм Тарли проснулся от того, что ворон бился о клетку с тревожным граем. Приподнявшись на локте, он опасливо прислушался. Но ничего особенного, кроме карканья заполошной птицы, не услышал. Тут и ворон замолк — Сэм зажег свечу и увидел, что тот нахохлился и спрятал голову под крыло, замерев в своей клетке, как гранитная замковая скульптура. Привычно пахло едкими смесями. На печи остывал котелок с отваром, блики побежали по склянкам, прячущим покой, бодрость или спасение от легочной боли.  
Острое чувство тревоги заставило Сэма подняться и выйти из комнаты. Почему-то оставаться в постели было страшнее. Коридор наполняла глухая давящая тишина. За последнее время Сэм уже привык к обратному. У лестницы, чадил, догорая, факел. Его свет не мог дотянуться до конца коридора, где была комната Теона.  
Сэм медленно двинулся вперед. Пламя свечи колыхалось, и по стенам прыгали искаженные тени. Сэм остановился у двери, не решаясь потянуть за ручку. За дверью было тихо.


End file.
